Treble Trouble
by lizzy74656
Summary: Trouble always appears with a capital 'T' and comes in threes, or so one crew member discovers to his cost. Although one fututre chapter will feature some characters from a book this is not a full crossover story. What is Fox up to? Is he responsible for events surrounding Rigel Prime? Questions need answers will Janeway find them or is she compromised too!
1. Purple Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Always forget this! I do not own Star Trek Voyager or the characters within. That is the privilege of Paramont/CBS, I just have some fun with them for awhile. I'll put them back when I've done.

**NB from author:**I wrote this story some while ago and although it is still not finished, I thought I'd edit it and upload it here for other to enjoy and comment on. Thank you.

July 2002

**Treble Trouble!**

Chapter One – Purple Eyes.

'_Why me? Why did it always happen to me?'_

_How many times had he asked that question? Too many, he felt. As these days it was as familiar to him as his own reflection in the mirror every morning. Life aboard __**Voyager**__ was never dull yet it wasn't a highly charged adventure either. Some days they'd cruise through large regions of space without as much as a whimper of life to disturb the sensors. Other times they were on high alert – red or yellow - constantly as they travelled through what...? Kazon, Vidiian, Borg or any other number of hostile species territories. He'd never asked for the quiet life, but just for once he had hoped they would meet with people/beings who wanted to trade peacefully and without a hidden agenda. They'd met some friendly aliens on their travels, through the Delta quadrant, but not many. Professor Gegen of Voth had been one; Wonder how he's doing in his enforced field of science? 'Eyes open'; Kellin of Ramura; Finding that written record had proven a boon over the last few months; had it really been that long? Pausing in his written narrative to reflect on what he'd said so far. He smiled softly at the sound that invaded his ears for a moment, and then he returned to his personal log entry. _

_Surprising how events often turn out, although their meeting Free Trader A'Gerin and his Rigellian crew was when __**his**__ troubles had really begun: (And they say Paris has all the fun? Don't you believe it!)_

=/\=

Captain Janeway and Neelix had returned from their trading mission aboard A'Gerin's ship _**'Golden Bird**_**'**, with the shuttle stowed in the freighters cargo hold. Not that there was anything wrong with it, just that the Rigellians were on their way home, which was near _**Voyagers**_ current position, so the Free Trader had kindly offered them a lift. The way Neelix told it, you'd have thought nothing of it. But his first meeting with the tall humanoid trader just got his hackles up, for reasons he could not rightly put his finger on or say why he didn't trust this alien male or his motley crew.

They were civil enough, very human looking except for the fact that their skin, eyes and hair were tinged in varying shades of purple. A'Gerin's eyes were a deep rich purple, his slender face adding to their almost hypnotic beauty. All the females who'd met him so far had become 'besotted' – well that was the word Paris used – especially in relation to B'Elanna. That had surprised him; the Chief Engineer wasn't usually so taken with another male and an alien male at that – at their first meeting, which made him even more wary. As to the way he fawned over Kathryn and that she responded to him. Well, if he was really honest with himself, he was jealous, but not a lover's jealousy, the protective kind from a caring brother/friend.

"Is it just me that doesn't like him or what?"

"It isn't," noted the Vulcan quietly.

"Really!? Then why don't you say something to stop that?" referring to the joyful scene in the Mess hall at that moment, as A'Gerin entertained the off-duty female crew members – which included Kathryn and B'Elanna, with his daring exploits on some of his trade routes.

"That would be an illogical use of my time," turning to leave. "Patience will provide the evidence needed to shame him," he added, walking out of the area. 'Ouch!' he thought, watching as the females laughed. Quietly he too left, recalling something of the bitter argument he'd had with Captain Janeway over A'Gerin, in her ready room.

"Provide me with hard evidence, Commander. And maybe, just maybe I'll listen to you," her eyes hard and unyielding. He'd left without another word, seething inside and returned to his quarters.

Getting out his medicine bundle, he searched to find an inner calm with his nagual/spirit guide. She too didn't trust A'Gerin.

_/Great pain will come. In it you will find a jewel of comfort. Before peace is restored/_ she told him.

Her riddles always puzzled him, yet it helped him to think things through, rather than let fate lead him. Leaving his quarters he stopped at the computer core and set up a fail-safe programme named Ram – U-Ra.

=/\=

Seven had asked for his assistance in checking the data they'd collected on a space anomaly. The fluctuations appeared to suggest a wormhole, but as yet nothing had been confirmed either way. Whilst travelling on foot to deck 8 section 29 – Astrometrics, he passed the environmental control systems. What happened next would remain something of a mystery to him and to everyone else; needless to say he ended up in sickbay under the Doctors tender care.

=/\= Captain to Sickbay. Doctor I need to speak with the Commander. Now =/\= demanded the female over the com-system.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible right now, Captain. Mr. Paris I require your assistance," he added through the link, not pausing in stride, as he worked around the main bio-bed and his injured patient. The pilot acknowledged him as the Captain asked again to speak with Cmdr. Chakotay.

"I think you'd better come to sickbay. Doctor out," he retorted, giving his patient a shot from a hypo spray, which caused the male to calm down. Paris entered soon after and didn't hesitate when the EMH requested: "Thrombic modulator," not leaving his patient's side, hand out, so when the instrument was placed there he was ready to use it on the man's deep lacerations, which ran across and down the male's broad chest and torso. He was about to request the dermal regenerator when a female voice ordered:

"Wake him!"

"Captain; I do not think that wise right now."

"I said, Wake him **now**," her tone gave both men pause for thought. A'Gerin stood in the background.

"Very well, Captain. Against my better judgement," administering the necessary hypo-shot; he picked up his tricorder, whilst Paris monitored the male via the clamshell sensors, which he'd activated. Slowly the injured male came too. What he saw was a hazy outline of a figure which moved fast towards him, causing him to fling up an arm to his face to ward off the impending threat. The voice, if that's what it was, made no sense, to his confused brain, moaning in pain and fear, trying to get away from the shadowy shape.

"Captain; he can barely see properly at present. Please!" he reasoned with the female, Kathryn Janeway. Noting that she didn't even flinch at the sight of the ragged tear across the Commander's left eye and temple, thus he discreetly took some medical readings from her. A'Gerin came close and spoke over her shoulder.

"Now isn't the time, Captain."

"I know he's done something to the computer," turning angrily on the alien male, thus allowing the EMH to signal Paris to give their shaking trembling patient a tranquilliser shot. The Rigellian trader continued to talk softly to their Captain easing her away from the surgical bay. Something in the male's manner told the EMH, he knew what had caused the Commander's injuries. The Medic logged the new readings and bustled about treating his patient's wounds, now that he was calm again. A'Gerin soon departed leaving Janeway looking uncertain. After a moment or two, she came towards them again, rubbing a hand across her temples, stopping near the medical monitors. "How is he?" she asked quietly, something of the woman they knew coming through her voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Paris. I'll finish up here," taking the blanket from the young man and covering his patient. Paris looked warily at Janeway as he left. The EMH joined her. "He'll sleep for the next three hours or so. I'd like to know what creature or weapon caused these deep lacerations. I've covered his left eye, not that he'll lose his sight, but to aid the healing. He was lucky," he explained.

"Which area was he attacked in?" Still looking at the sleeping male, the left side of his face now covered in white bandages.

"I'm not sure. Deck 8 I believe," moving to his office. Her brisk tone returned as she moved to leave, informing him to contact Lt. Cmdr. Tuvok when the Commander had regained consciousness. Then she was gone. The EMH picked up his tricorder, thoughtfully turning it over, before going into his lab to access the data results, of his scans from one Captain Kathryn Janeway. What he found puzzled him, so he checked his records of other female and even male crew members, that he'd given a medical to since A'Gerin came on board. The final results were startling, yet he said nothing. He filed the data into his matrix and also wrote a full medical report into a PADD for Cmdr. Chakotay.

Elsewhere aboard _**Voyager**_, the Rigellian crew got a right royal roasting from their Captain for attacking the 'Marked Man'.

"I'll deal with him, **my** way. Is that understood?" None dared to challenge their leader.

Meanwhile on the bridge and at the computer core, Ensign Kim and his team ran a diagnostic on the computer, but they kept drawing a blank. After two hours, Kim called a halt and informed Janeway of his findings that the computer was functioning within its programmed parameters.

"There is nothing wrong, no additional or unusual program functions in any shape or form." She thanked him, yet thoroughly checked his data herself, just to make sure he hadn't missed something. Nothing; perhaps that was it? She thought and asked the computer to accept A'Gerin's commands for the replicator.

*Input authorisation code*

"Janeway, Kathryn. Captain Alpha."

*Authorisation accepted*

"Try now," she told him smiling.

"Computer, two coffees' black, hot."

*Unable to comply, * the computer stated blandly.

"What!? Computer except A'Gerin's voice print."

*Unable to comply. Input authorisation code.* Janeway threw her hands up in defeat.

"Never mind for now, Kathryn; it is not important. Maybe tomorrow?" his voice mild and soothing. "You're a very beautiful woman, Kathryn," gently caressing her face with his purple tinged fingers. His purple eyes locked with hers, whilst his other hand pressed a small hypo-vial into her torso, yet she felt nothing, except warmth. His fingers brushed fleetingly across her lips, a teasing smile on his face, promising much and then he left. Feeling bereft of his company she shivered, before returning to her desk and the routine reports awaiting her attention.

=/\=

In sickbay some two hours later, the Vulcan was questioning the medic's only patient.

"I'm sorry, Tuvok. I don't remember much," putting a hand up onto the bandages on his face. "Vague shadows nothing more."

"Do you remember where you were?" noting the answers onto a PADD.

"Only that I was to meet Seven in Astrometrics," puzzled, looking one-eyed at the dark male.

"One other thing. Have you been near the computer core recently?"

"Not that I can recall. Why?"

The EMH listened as the Vulcan explained the problem of getting the computer to accept A'Gerin's voice commands, even to a replicator. "Perhaps the computer doesn't like him."

Tuvok just gave the Doctor an odd look. Chakotay hid a smile, something the Lieutenant Commander didn't see, as he made notes on his PADD, asking again about the computer, and getting only a soft negative in reply, he left.

"You do know something?"

"Let's just say..." he frowned, thinking. "I think the attack has left my '**memory**' a little confused." Touching the bandages, he asked "My eye?"

"There is minor damage. The bandages are to aid the healing. I've written a report," giving him a PADD. "I suggest you read it, thoroughly," his tone causing his patient to frown. "You'll be under Medical supervision order for at least the next three to four days. Therefore, **no** bridge duty," he added with emphasises. "I'll transfer you to your quarter's site to site. Report to me first thing in the morning," not waiting for any comment, the EMH asked the computer to lock onto the Commander and transport him to the bed in the man's quarters. Once that was done and sickbay was tidy, he deactivated himself, leaving the area quiet and empty.

=/\=

Chakotay read the report, at first frowning at the information it presented him with as something in the Medic's tone had indicated more information; it was only when he pressed the data recall twice that his face cleared. The EMH had hidden the new additional data beneath the main report. He said nothing as he rolled out of bed and carefully made for his special hiding place. First he removed his medicine bundle, and then pulled out his special book. In it were his written words about the Ramura woman, Kellin, sitting down in a chair he quietly read again, about how he'd fallen in love with the Tracer, not once but twice. Although he knew she would never really remember him, except perhaps his kindness, he would not forget her. Using the graphite stick he'd put with the book, he noted down the information the Doctor had given him, then deleted it from the PADD, leaving his medical report intact, which he re-read. Trying to remember what had happened, in line with the wounds he'd been treated for made his headache. Thus he put the report down, replaced his book and medicine bundle in their special place, before asking the computer for a glass of water. For a brief moment nothing happened, and then the glass with its contents appeared. Taking a sip as he returned to the bed, he smiled amused.

His nagual/spirit guide visited him as he slept that night. She said nothing as they ran together through his vision world, letting the peace there fill him, easing away the tension and pain. Soon his sleep was deep and undisturbed.

=/\=

Aboard the Federation shuttle still housed in his cargo-hold A'Gerin worked quietly, humming softly to himself. He sat back and surveyed his handiwork, before putting the access panel back in place. He checked the computer to make sure his addition didn't register on the internal sensors. Taking one last look round, he left. A'Gerin then stopped at the quarters of his science officer, Ke'dar

"I have a job for you," he said bluntly to the eager young man. Ke'dar listened with rapt attention to what his leader had in mind, grinning cunningly at the plan.

"You can count on me, A'Gerin," he said.

"Don't fail me, Ke'dar." The man assured him that he wouldn't. His leader left. "No, you won't," smiling cruelly, knowing about the explosive device he'd just installed into the plasma injectors aboard the shuttle. His harsh laughter echoed throughout his ship, puzzling most of his crew.

=/\=

Next morning after a light breakfast in his quarters, he reported to the Doctor, just as the morning watch was taking over from night shift.

"Hmm! Any headaches?" he asked checking the bandaged eye.

"Only when I think too hard," came back the light quip. The Medic chose to ignore it, running a scan over the male's torso.

"The lacerations have healed well," turning off the scanner to look at his patient. "You'll still need to rest."

"I'll do my best." The EMH humphed, knowing this man's best was anything but, noting the male's amused smile. "How long will these bandages need to stay?"

"At least another 8 to 10 hours," putting his tricorder down, he checked the wrappings closely. "Did you read my medical report?" his voice low. Only he heard the man's soft 'yes'. "Good. You'll do. Report here at 15:00 hrs" he said moving away, back to his office. Cmdr. Chakotay eased himself off the bio-bed, as Seven's voice asked him to report to Astrometrics.

"I'm on my way, Seven," he acknowledged, leaving sickbay unhurriedly. The Doctor watched him go, wondering if it wouldn't be the last time he saw the first officer in his sickbay requiring urgent medical treatment.

=/\=

The blonde woman was busy as usual checking the readouts when he walked in.

"Should you not be in sickbay?" she asked.

"I've just come from there," puzzled a moment as she continued to look at him. Then he smiled and touched the bandages. "Doc wants these to remain a while longer. Otherwise, I'm fine."

Seven looked at him silently a moment more, then turned to the console. Her movements inviting him to join her in accessing the data their sensors had collected so far.

Chakotay and Seven worked companionably for the rest of the morning, only stopping for refreshments in the Mess-hall. PADD's in hand they continued to discuss the data. Chakotay realised Seven wasn't as affected as the other females on _**Voyager**_, by A'Gerin. In fact she positively went out of her way to avoid him, which suited him just fine.

At 15:00hrs; he reported to the Doctor and had the bandages removed. Seven had accompanied him. When he queried her about it, she informed him.

"I wanted to make sure you arrived safely," she hesitated, adding, "Your screams were upsetting."

"The attack? You heard it?"

"Yes, Commander," her tone clipped. It told him she didn't really want to talk about it. "As I told Lt. Cmdr. Tuvok; I didn't see anyone. Except you, lying on the floor..." her voice trailed.

"I'm sorry, Seven," reaching out to touch, but she pulled back; pointedly ignoring his questioning look, said that she'd better return to duty and left. "Doctor?"

"I've no idea. She's been like that, since..."

"A'Gerin," he sighed.

"You said it. You're restricted to quarters until tomorrow morning. No arguments, Commander," he chided. "You've done more than enough for today." Chakotay smiled resigned, slid off the bio-bed and left for his quarters.

Once there he slumped into a chair, leaning back eyes closing, feeling really tired. In his minds eye he recalled the way Seven had responded to his nearness to her as they'd worked in Astrometrics. It hadn't been cold shoulder, but it had come very close. Then in sickbay, almost as if she was afraid he would hurt her in some way. Sighing frustrated, knowing he couldn't deal with it just now; he got up and took a long sonic shower. Wrote in his book whilst eating a small snack and then retired to bed. Even before his head hit the pillow, he was more or less asleep. The EMH checked his patient's condition via the internal sensors, pleased his trick had worked.

Head feeling woolly, he entered sickbay the following morning/afternoon, he corrected himself.

"Sleep well?" the EMH asked innocently.

"You know I did," rubbing the bridge of his nose. "How much did you give me?" he asked taking a seat on the first bio-bed, hearing the medical tricorder scanning him. (He'd checked his blood sugar levels himself so had some idea of what had happened.)

"More than I should have, apparently. I'll give you something for the woolly head," the Doctor's tone apologetic. Chakotay looked at him, when he returned with a loaded hypo spray, a question on his face. "I needed to be sure I could use the replicators with food and drink to administer medicine, etc;" pushing the hypo against the man's neck. "You were the perfect test subject."

"Thanks!" Giving the worried medic a wryly smile.

"You'll do. Remember light duties only," he said to the male's retreating back. "Hmm! Drink **or** food next time, not both," he muttered under his breath, going into his lab.

=/\=

The reports lay scattered over his neat desk, almost he thought, as if someone was looking for something in a hurry. He set to, checking each one and putting them in departmental piles. Not that there were many, just enough to keep him busy for the rest of the day. The door buzzer sounding interrupted him, calling to the person to enter.

"I hope I'm not too late with this?" holding up a PADD.

"No, Mr. Paris. I've only just got here," sitting down.

"Late night?" he teased, handing over the PADD.

"Not exactly; The Doctors' sleep remedy was a bit stronger than he meant." Tom Paris grinned. "How's B'Elanna?" watching the others face.

"Fine, as far as I know. She spends most of her free time with A'Gerin," tone a little sour. "In fact most of the women spend their off duty time with him."

"Hmm! I've notice."

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"That obvious?"

"Yeah! Well I'd better be going," making for the door. "Oh, Chakotay! How's the memory?"

"Why do you ask?" frowning at the younger man.

"No reason; Just thought I'd ask."

Chakotay stared at the closed door, once the pilot had gone, then looked out the view ports, at the stars. _'Reason; Janeway and A'Gerin, that trickster,'_ he thought remembering the coyote, that had been on the horizon of his vision world and now stared silently back at him, reflected in the view ports. He turned his attention to the reports in front of him and got to work.

The pale reflection of the trickster – a coyote – watched him, silent unmoving, not even leaving when a crew member entered his office, which caused Chakotay to look up at it several times as he worked alone. Once he'd finished, however, he stood and stared back, bold and unafraid. "I do not fear you," he said softly. The image seemed to laugh, then vanish. Chakotay knew he would have to be on his guard at all times, not just from the Rigellians, but also from the crew, especially those who'd got close to A'Gerin. Straightening his uniform, he turned from the view ports and left his office.

=/\=

Paris found himself watching the purple tinged Trader with envy, admiration and not a little trepidation. _'What did the man have that I don't?_' he wondered. Something kept him from asking the question out loud of anybody. _'Maybe Chakotay's dislike of the Rigellians in general is rubbing off on me!'_ he thought. Just then all talk ceased; the pilot looked up to see the cause. The tattooed Commander had just walked in; he appeared ruffled by the sudden silence, so Paris quietly indicated that he join him.

"Thanks," he said relieved, especially as the usual hubbub started up again. Neelix put in front of him his usual order without a word, which upset Paris, about to say something, when a strong hand gripped his arm. "Leave it, Tom," his voice quiet. Paris had heard that tone before and resettled in his seat. The laughter sounding loud from the group around A'Gerin caught the pilot's attention.

"What is it about him that makes him so popular?" he asked softly, turning to look at the group near the view ports. "Even by hard nosed Klingon's?"

"You don't want to know." Paris swung round, eyes narrowing at the man eating his meal.

"Do you know something?"

"Do I?" meeting the other's blue/grey eyes, his gaze a challenge. "I don't like him. He's a coyote, if ever I saw one," watching the pilots face frown puzzled. "You'd better report to the bridge, or you'll be late for your duty shift," his expression serious, yet his tone teasing. Paris smiled, remembering, swallowed the remainder of his coffee, then left. Chakotay was aware of the way the Rigellian Trader watched him, yet said nothing. _'I do not fear you,'_ he thought softly meeting the man's purple gaze, squarely. Finishing his meal, he thanked Neelix as he left the Mess-hall. The Talaxian looked up startled a moment realising the first officer had said something unusual, yet he didn't dwell on it, as his new customers called for his services, which he was more than happy to supply them with; even though it was rapidly depleting _**Voyager**__'__**s**_ carefully stacked food stores.

=/\=

Captain Janeway thought about censoring Ambassador Neelix for wasting food unnecessarily, but as soon as she saw A'Gerin, all thoughts of food stores and censure went out of her head. The male was handsome by anyone's standards, and those beautiful purple eyes, they promised so much, that it excited her beyond measure. The only blemish she could see was in the form of her first officer, Cmdr. Chakotay. For some strange reason she couldn't quite fathom, the dark Amerindian's open dislike of A'Gerin irked her, even made her angry. Janeway drew in a deep breath as she stood in her quarters, thinking, realising she was spending most of her thoughts on the Rigellian Free Trader. It wasn't like her to be so distracted, even by so handsome a man. "But what a man!" she murmured softly, her eyes distant seeing herself wrapped in A'Gerin's purple embrace.

The door buzzer broke so sharply into her daydreams that it took her a moment or two, to respond. The tall dark figure of her Vulcan friend and security officer entered, leaving her feeling flat, which bothered her. _'Who was I expecting?'_ she silently asked puzzled, only half listening to what Tuvok was saying about his investigations into the attack on Cmdr. Chakotay.

'_That man!'_ she thought crossly. "Not now, Tuvok. I can't be bothered," she said off handily.

"Are you all right, Captain?" the genuine concern in his normally flat toned voice, caused her to look at him startled. "I do not believe you have heard a single word, I have just spoken to you. Do not deny it, Captain," when she tried to stall him. "Like most females at present, your thoughts have been with our...guests." Janeway sighed, and then smiled. "Would you like me to start again?" he queried.

"I think you'd better. Sit down, Tuvok." He did so and waited a moment, noting her faraway look. His calling her name was like a glass of cold water thrown in her face, recalling her back to her duties as Captain of a Starfleet vessel, not some lovesick teenager. Janeway had to make a conscious effort to keep her mind on what Lt. Cmdr. Tuvok was saying. Once he'd finished, he ordered some Vulcan green tea for two at the replicator and gave her one.

"Thank you, Tuvok;" taking a grateful sip. "So as far as you can determine, the attack didn't happen."

"It did not happen in the area in which he was discovered," he gently corrected. "The deep lacerations he was treated for would indicate a great loss of blood. And yet there was none to speak of anywhere on Deck 8," he added, noting her frown.

"Any ideas as to what caused those wounds?" drinking the tea slowly savouring its refreshing taste.

"None."

"It's not like you to admit to being stumped," she teased quietly.

"Agreed; In this case, I'm perplexed." Janeway smiled, knowing it was the closest he would ever come to admitting he was totally baffled. The Vulcan mind was logical, not emotional; she reminded herself watching as he took his leave of her.

Once the door had closed behind him, her expression changed dramatically. Anger replaced her calm, eyes glittering coldly; she threw what remained of her tea at the nearest wall. Again her door buzzer sounded, irritated, she answered it, only to stop and stare.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Kathryn?"

"No. No of course not. Please," she invited, indicating that he enter.

"Very nice," he commented, "And even lovelier with your beautiful presence."

"Flatterer!" she said moving away from him feeling her cheeks burn, asking the computer for her usual beverage. "Want some?" holding up her mug of black coffee.

"Thank you, no," he quietly took a seat and waited for her to do the same. "Kathryn. I have a serious matter to discuss with you. I hope you'll pay attention." She laughed, yet it sounded false, but she dismissed it and gave her all to this man, this beautiful alien man.

When she saw him out about 30 minutes later, Janeway wasn't sure if she was pleased or afraid. There was something that just didn't add up about this whole affair, about the man himself or his crew. _'What did they really want?'_ she wondered gazing at the stars. His idea of Chakotay teaching Ke'dar to be a pilot in the shuttle, still in_**Golden Bird's**_ hold was an interesting one. So why did it worry her? _'No he can sort it.' _she scolded herself determinedly.

=/\=

A'Gerin spoke to Ke'dar on the bridge of the _**Golden Bird**_, sitting in his captain's chair.

"You will report to Cmdr. Chakotay's office at 09:30hrs. For pilot training brief."

"Yes sir," grinning.

"You can take that silly expression off your face," he snapped angrily. Ke'dar sulked, head bowed. "Captain Janeway should have briefed the Commander by that time, if not you'll wait until he does know. Understood?" This time the Rigellian only nodded. "Play this right," he stood and moved closer to the younger man, whose fair hair was streaked with dark purple, unusual even among their kind, which showed this man's possible mixed parentage, not that it mattered one iota to A'Gerin, grabbing the man's shirt front and almost lifting him bodily off the floor, so their faces were close. "There are no second chances in this game. Do I make myself clear?" Ke'dar managed to nod, eyes wide and fearful. A'Gerin let go, dropping him to the floor, but he paid the younger man little heed as the latter scampered off the bridge. Purple eyes glittering with barely concealed anger, he gazed at the main screen, which gave him a bird's eye view of_**Voyager**_.

"I **will** have that ship, make no mistake. I **will**. Marked man or no," he said to no-one in particular. Those on duty felt a cold shiver run through them. They knew that tone of voice from of old, it did not bode well for anyone who stood in his - A'Gerin's - way. And right now the entire crew of 148 individuals, from the beautiful female Captain down to the lowest ranked crewman, stood between their leader and his self-imposed prize; _**Voyager**_ herself.

"Once **he** is out of the picture, nothing and no-one can stop me," clenching his fists, "Then the charade can cease and the real work can begin," his face twisting into a cruel smile; much like that of a laughing coyote. Without another word he left the bridge. The bridge crew breathed a collective sigh of relief, grateful that for the moment their leader's anger was channelled elsewhere.

=/\=

The striding male didn't know who he was angrier with at that moment, Janeway, A'Gerin or himself. Trouble always came with a capital 'Tee' and often in three's and he seemed to be getting it in full measure. He found the Rigellian - Ke'dar - waiting in his office.

"You're prompt," it was meant as a snide remark to provoke a response of some kind, but there was none. "Take a seat; I won't be long," his tone calming. The alien male perched on the edge of the seats under the view ports and quietly waited, whilst Chakotay did his usual check of the daily reports awaiting his attention.

Half an hour later Ke'dar felt nervous, the door's buzzer made him jump, knowing his leader was counting on him, and that he'd a tight timetable to keep to, so this delay chafed, wondering if the caller was the tall male with the cold purple eyes, but it was only the Terran pilot, Mr. Paris late again with him com-report.

"Excuse this time?" queried the marked man teasingly.

"Doc. Well you know what he's like."

"Your excuses get better every time. But at least I do get your report. Dismissed."

"Aye, sir," he winked at Ke'dar, as he left. The Commander called his name. Startled he stared.

"Shall we depart?" he asked indicating the exit point. "We'll be using the transporter room," again asking with hand out that Ke'dar precedes him. Finally it dawned on him.

"Oh, sorry. We tend to use it from anywhere," walking ahead of the dark silent male. The Rigellian quietly chatted about anything and nothing, revealing his nervousness, as they traversed the corridors to transporter room two. Mr. Kim was at the transporter controls, looked up at their entrance and grinned.

"He won't bite!" he commented in a pause of the alien's banter. Surprised he stared, whilst Cmdr. Chakotay took his place on the pad. "The shuttle's in the freighter's hold. Transport coordinate are set to put you aboard the aft section of the shuttle. Enjoy your trip," Kim informed them.

"Er, mm! Who won't bite?" he asked having joined the Commander on the pad.

"Energise. Mr. Kim," he ordered.

"Aye, sir. Cmdr. Chakotay," operating the controls; he shimmered out of view, to be replaced by the interior of the Federation shuttle.

"Right, we'd better get started," his tone indicating that he wasn't really happy with his orders.

"Aye, sir," joining him up front at the control panel.

An hour later, Janeway watched from the bridge of _**Voyager**_ as the shuttle left the _**Golden Bird**_ and flew towards a space beacon, which appeared to be malfunctioning, or so they thought. A'Gerin also watched from his own bridge feeling confident. When the shuttle entered the rift the charge in the plasma injectors would ignite, then the 'Marked man' would be gone and would not be able to thwart his plans to 'acquire' the starship_**Voyager**__._

Mr. Kim informed Captain Janeway that the shuttle was making for the anomaly they'd registered a few days earlier. Seven from Astrometrics confirmed it and also said that it appeared to be some kind of rift or tear in space, near the space beacon.

"Captain; I'm no longer picking up the shuttle or the Commander's com-badge. They've just vanished."

"What?!" Janeway wasn't at all sure she'd heard right. The young Ensign confirmed that both the shuttle with the Commander and his passenger had vanished. For a moment no-one said a word. Although Chakotay had not liked their new found friends, no-one had wished this event on their First Officer.

=/\=

On board _**Golden Bird**_, A'Gerin's crew also confirmed the loss of the shuttle. An evil grin spread across the alien's purple tinged face, which grew wider, as a chuckle formed, then turned into full-blown laughter. Yet none of the bridge crew laughed, if anything they hunched over their consoles and worked harder, a cold shiver running through them, even after the laughter had died.

_**Voyager**_ edged closer to the space beacon, a move that puzzled A'Gerin for a moment, until Janeway informed him that they were going to investigate the rift and discover what had happened to the shuttle and its two occupants.

=/\= We'd be grateful for any assistance, A'Gerin =/\= Damn! So the charade would have to continue a while longer, he realised, agreeing to her request to aid/hinder the investigation. He would soon come to realise just how much the 'Marked Man' would hinder his efforts to get his hands on the prize of the starship_**Voyager**_. Getting rid of him so soon, would prove to be his undoing.

_Reviews please and welcomed._


	2. Green Fire

July 2002

**Disclaimer: **All characters herein belong to those who first conceived them. I make no profit; I'm just having fun with them. Thank you.

Chapter Two

Green Fire

Darkness assailed his senses, which became peppered, not with light, but sounds; soft voices speaking somewhere to his right or was it left, moving slightly. Pain shivered and rippled through his body. A shrill sound came from somewhere close to him, and then a deep soft throaty purr - that wasn't a cat - wafted into his ear. Opening his eyes, the light seemed fuzzy and then two jewels glittered close to his face. The jewels softly swirled with soothing colours of green/amber along with the purring sound. Slowly his sight cleared, bringing the jewels into focus. They were the facet eyes of a lizard - like creature and 'she' seemed to be regarding him almost quizzically. Suddenly her head was gone which left him feeling sad for reasons he didn't fully comprehend at that moment and then she was back filling him with indescribable joy, bringing what looked like an apple in her small front paws. She chatted at him with musical sounds putting the fruit down on the bed close to his mouth.

"I don't think he can eat it like that, Little one," said a female voice. The creature, her body a smooth red/gold colour raised her membrane-like wings as the female came into his field of view. The woman's human features were quite a shock and caused him to move suddenly resulting in the pain rippling through him. "Easy; easy; lie still," the woman urged gently, putting a wet rag across his dry lips, telling him to suck. The taste was unusual, but it wetted his mouth. Easing himself onto his right side the pain bearable and concentrated across his back, he watched the woman cut the apple into bite sized slices that he could manage. The fruit was juicy and very refreshing, staking his thirst and taking the edge off his hunger. The jewelled eye fiery-coloured lizard helped herself to some, but more often than not she gave it to him, her musical sounds pleasing.

"I think that's enough for now. Especially for you, Little one," ignoring the scolding sounds the creature made as the woman moved out of view. She sat down beside him again a soft smile in her blue eyes. "You must have many questions, but for now I will answer only one. My name is Sharra. And you?"

"Chakotay," he managed softly. "And this one?" he asked rubbing a finger under her smooth muzzle.

"It is you who can answer that one, Cha-ko-tay," easing his name out into three syllables, her tone light. At first he didn't understand and then memory slowly returned in small flashbacks. Many coloured bird-creatures flying up. A sound beneath his chest; a jewelled eye; Asked for help; His Grandmother. A name, the purring sounds, a name - grandmother...

"Rozene." A soft chirp along with other semi-musical sounds came from the lizard creature, which suddenly flew up and did a series of airborne cartwheels. "Show off!" he teased quietly. The red/gold lizard settled beside him and purred deeply, the sound coursing right through his being.

"She only makes that sound for you," the female said. "Sleep now. We'll talk again in the morning," straightening the bed clothes around him. 'Rozene' curled up close to his chest soft poop noises urging him to sleep. He stroked her eye ridges and the noises deepened a sign of pleasure, matched by the jewelled eye's whirling rainbow colours. Soon he was asleep once more. Sharra watched awhile just to be certain, then picked up the glowbasket and left the room. Once outside she called, and her own two fire lizards joined her, flying around her in joyous delight.

=/\=

In the dawning light, Chakotay eased the bed covers off his painful back. 'Rozene' softly scolded in her sleep, yet purred as he stroked her soft eye ridges. Quietly pushing her head against his hand, the small creature stood up and sat back on her hunches and carefully preened herself, as she did so, he took in her full shape and size.

About the size of a domestic cat, in main body with neck and tail equally balancing her frame; wings bat-like membranes, delicate too. Yet it was her head that told him this was no ordinary lizard. Narrow and more refined than a baby croc's head with those beautiful jewelled eyes. She was more like some of the fantasy pictures he'd seen of dragons.

That thought caused a loud bugled type sound in his ears and a voice in his mind.

_/Welcome friend Chakotay. You too friend Rozene/_ the little creature spiralled up in dizzying circles, vanished and then reappeared whistling musically. _/Hello was all said/_ puzzled.

Chakotay smiled and softly called Rozene; she settled against his chest and rubbed her muzzle under his chin. He frowned wondering 'who?' The thought had hardly been in his mind when the voice spoke.

_/I Ruth, friend to Lord Jaxom. He comes/ _

The door opened at that moment and a male figure entered his human features clearly visible in the strengthening dawn light.

"Ruth tells me you're awake," holding a laden tray.

"I was wondering if I was still dreaming."

"All this must be confusing," reaching the table.

_/What understatement?/_ the puzzlement in the tone caused the male 'Jaxom' to pause in setting things out on the table from the tray. _/He hears/_

"I'm Lord Jaxom, Lord Holder of Ruatha." The confusion on Chakotay's face didn't clear, if anything it deepened. "I'd better ask my mate, Sharra if her star patient is well enough to travel today. Bathing is through there if you feel able?" he pointed in the relevant direction. The dark haired-head nodded acceptance. "I'll also find you some suitable attire," he smiled mischievously, leaving the room, as Chakotay realised he was totally naked beneath the bedclothes. Carefully he eased himself out of bed and sat, the pain was bearable, hearing a soft crooning in his head.

_/You hurt. Me help/_ came the voice followed by the crooning. Rozene flew in the air beside him as he made his slow careful way to the bathing room. The water was a delight, warm and soothing. Rozene plunged in also, squealing in delight. _/Her first swim/_ Ruth told him.

"That's obvious," he noted with an amused smile. "Calm down or neither of us will get a good wash, only wet. Hey, cut that out you rascal!" he scolded angrily, as Rozene splashed the water with her wings in his direction. Ruth told him 'she would learn' calling to the little creature so that she vanished, leaving Chakotay to bathe in peace.

He found the clothes laid out for him were strange in style, and clearly homespun. He'd managed the trousers when a female voice spoke, causing him to whirl round startled and regret the swift action as it set his back ablaze with pain. Sharra apologised, getting him to half sit, lie on the bed. Tears streaming down his face; Rozene chirped anxiously in the air above him, whilst Sharra carefully smoothed something across his back. Slowly as she worked the pain eased, as did his tears. Jewelled eyes' anxious blue whirled within his line of sight.

"Everything all right?" asked a male voice concerned.

"Yes, Jaxom. I caused him to jump. That's all."

"Really! That's not how Ruth felt about it!" A strange sound coursed through the air that made his hosts laugh. Gentle hands eased him into a sitting position.

_/She seen man cry/_ came Ruth's voice.

"Bigger than you too," Jaxom added. Chakotay gave them both a watery smile. Sharra asked for her mates help to wind some soft bandages around his torso and then helped him with the tunic top.

"We could not mend your own clothes. So we used them as a guide to make these."

"You're quick!"

"Chakotay, you've been here three days now."

"Oh!" taking that in. "You sound worried. Why?"

"Your back isn't healing." Her words struck home, hard, as even he realised that was not natural. "My medicine keeps the pain at bay and prevents it from getting any worse. But it's showing no signs of healing," her tone worried.

"Describe my injuries. Please?" She did so leaving nothing out, even informing him about one of their own people who'd been shot at by 'Strangers from the skies' and the wounds he'd received and would probably not recover from, since no Healer had ever seen such wounds or his.

"Mine are plasma burns. It's a type of fuel. The other is phaser fire. A ray gun of sorts," he explained quietly.

"Do you understand computers?" Jaxom asked, changing the subject. He nodded. "Good. Is he fit to travel, Sharra?"

"Yes. Jaxom?" she queried.

"I'd better take you to the Ship Meadow. It will answer all your questions better than I can. I've a Lord Holders meeting too. Can you handle that, Ruth?"

_/Of course. Know when going and been/_

"You'll not go anywhere without breakfast," the female chided. The smells had made Chakotay aware of how hungry he was, but not that much to eat what was on offer.

_/You not like?/_ queried Ruth.

"It's not that!" grimacing as Jaxom cut into the steaming brown lump on the table. Sharra looked at him and called his name questioningly. "I'm not ungrateful for your hospitality. But, I'm vegetarian," feeling a little queasy.

"Stupid me; Rozene always went for the fruit bowl, when she tried to feed you. Don't worry; I know Cook will have something to your tastes. Yours too Little one," she said, hurrying out. Jaxom sat there fork poised, startled; Chakotay told him to go ahead and eat.

"It is your preference. I've no problem with that. It's your choice, even if it's not mine."

_/If you don't. I must/_ Ruth told him indigently. Chakotay smiled, knowing it wasn't him being told off. Jaxom blushed somewhat, then tucked into his meal, just as Sharra returned with two steaming bowls; telling Rozene hers was the smaller one and not to be so greedy. The smell was good.

"Vegetable stew!"

"Thank you," joining them at the table and tucking into his bowl with spoon and corn bread.

=/\=

Chakotay sat in the warm sunshine, watching the wild, playful Fire Lizards that visited him every day since he'd been moved from Ruatha Hold to the Southern Continent and Master Robinton's old home, not far from the Ship Meadow. Seven of these wild creatures in particular came close, although they would not let him touch them, which puzzled him as to why they stayed around him. A bugle sounded – that heralded the arrival of a Dragon – sent the little creatures off in all directions, including Rozene, who'd been sitting happily snoozing on his lap.

"It's only Mnementh," he told her with a smile, seeing the big bronze land on the beach in front of the house. The head servant, 'Mother' – as he affectionately called the homely woman – went to greet the dragon-rider, F'Lar, Weyr-leader at Benden Weyr. Although he knew it would have been better for all concerned to stay emotionally distant from these people; his unusual ability to 'hear' dragons and they him precluded that idea.

"Greetings, Chakotay," the male said as he joined the tattooed man on the house veranda, shedding some of his riding gear as he came.

_/Greetings, Friend Chakotay. You too Rozene/ _

The little red/gold Fire-lizard, whistled in response, disappearing, only to re-appear over the big bronze dragon's head. He rumbled making both males smile. F'Lar accepted the offer of coffee from 'Mother' who trotted off leaving the two males alone. Soon as quiet descended once more, the group of seven wild Fire-lizards took up their silent vigil.

"Strange group," F'Lar noted.

"Indeed. They've been coming and going ever since I arrived here. I've yet to discover why," gazing at the seven varied coloured creatures, who silently watched him. "I know its unusual behaviour for such wild Fire-lizards," frowning puzzled.

"You shaping up or do I see a weight loss?" sipping from the coffee mug 'Mother' handed to him.

"No weight loss as such, F'Lar. Bone and muscle loss; Thank you," he responded to both question and his coffee mug. "Who asked you?!" he said of the red/gold lizard, who'd now returned.

"I'll find her a drink; Apple juice!?" 'Mother' said, knowing full well the answer. The little creature followed her whistling all the way.

"Never mention 'apples' around that little lady," he said grinning. F'Lar laughed.

"Chakotay," voice gentle. "I know you'd rather stay out of the way, but **my** mate and I hope that you will accept our invitation to the Hatching," his face earnest. "I know you 'hear' **all** dragons. They have promised to be aware of you and keep the mental vocal noise down," he added by way of enticement, stalling Chakotay's stock reply.

"In that case; I'd be delighted. When?"

"Now!" he said getting to his feet, startling the alien male.

"Here's your riding gown," said 'Mother' holding up the long frock-type coat, lined with fur. It had been especially made for him, so that he could ride the Dragons and fly between.

_/Ramoth says time show face/_

"Sounds like I'm out-numbered," he laughed, getting carefully to his feet. With help he put on the riding gear and climbed aboard the huge bronze dragon, with Rozene on Mnementh's head.

=/\=

It wasn't long before they appeared over Benden Weyr in the north of the planet and were gently spiralling down to the landing ground.

_/Hatching start soon/_

"Already?" hearing the strange humming sound coming from the large cavern to which F'Lar led him.

"Dragonets don't hang about," he commented with a smile, leading Chakotay to the seating area. "I think you should be outside, Rozene," looking at the little Fire-lizard. She chattered at him anxiously, nervous, which was reflected in the colour whirling facet of her eyes.

"She'll be alright. As long as she stays with me," giving the red/gold creature a meaningful look. "Others of her kind do tend to attack her. Especially if she's on her own," he added quietly, sitting down in the seat his companion had shown him to.

"On your head be it!" F'Lar said, adding that he'd better join his 'grumpy' mate. Chakotay nodded absently, gazing in awe at the huge golden dragon on the hatching ground, guarding the one golden egg in the large clutch.

_/And I thought Mnementh was big, but.../_ his thoughts trailed as the Queen turned her head toward him. On seeing the Fire-lizard sitting tightly on his shoulder, her eyes started to turn red, but soon returned to the neutral blue/green.

_/Nice face/_ came strongly into his mind. _/She behave. No mind/_ He realised that must have been in response to a question from the Queen's rider. The humming had reached a pitch just beyond human hearing as the eggs started to rock. Chakotay counted the eggs, then the young human candidates, especially in relation to the queen egg; four girls to one egg?

_/Dragonets choose/_ He was quietly told.

_/Who?/_ he asked mentally, not recognising the voice, for no-one close to him spoke.

_/Canith. F'Nor/_ Chakotay smiled his thanks and watched the proceedings.

None of the new dragon riders needed to say the names out loud, because he knew at the same time as the new weyrlings. The strong feeling's that washed over and through him were indescribable, yet muted, which he realised was due to the more mature dragons protecting him. Soon only the Queen egg had to hatch, or so he thought. A soft female voice kept nagging at his conscious mind, almost begging for his attention. It wasn't until his hosts joined him, saying that was another hatching over that he heard the voice clearly.

"No!" standing. "There's another hatchling," moving off towards the small clutch of dud eggs. Passing the unsuccessful candidates, he grabbed one young male roughly by the arm, telling him to bring the heavy stick he carried. "Rozene, find," he ordered directing her to fly right under Queen Ramoth's nose. "Sorry, My Lady," he said passing close to the queen dragon himself, to where Rozene sat listening atop one of the smaller blue/green mottled eggs.

_/My Lady?!/_queried the golden dragon startled, making her rider softly smile.

"Chakotay; There is nothing you can do. Dragonets must hatch unaided," F'Nor said, catching him up, trying to halt the man's momentum.

_/He respects all life/ _came Cantith's voice. By now a crowd had gathered and were watching puzzled as the tattooed male inspected the egg the red/gold fire-lizard sat on.

"Come here," urging the young male to join him. "Listen," he instructed urgently.

"Trapped! She's trapped," the boy said eyes wide. "I thought I was hearing things earlier. All those other voices drowned her out," anxious, getting to his feet again, preparing to use his stick to strike the eggshell.

"Hit here," pointing to a spot midway. "Otherwise you'll damage her head," ignoring the general hubbub around him. Ramoth made a soft gargling sound, one that she normally only reserved for the queen eggs.

_/Try. You can do it/_ she softly urged.

The boy's stick swung, thwacking the eggshell. "Hang on. I'm coming," he said, his eyes moist with tears of helplessness. Rozene moved to Chakotay's shoulder crooning, in much the same manner as the bronze dragons had done earlier. Soon they too were joining in, filling the cavern with their 'song' once more.

"Come on, Little one. You can do it," he urged as the boy struck the egg again, still making little impression on the shell. F'Nor took the stick from the boy and thwacked it hard against the shell cracking the outer surface.

"Hold on. I'm coming," the boy said, kneeling down in order to start pulling at the broken shell, almost frantically.

"Easy; easy; encourage her to try," he said, as the egg moved. A snout appeared through the cracked shell. All heard the mewing cry, begging for help.

"One more push," the boy said, his face screwed up in concentration as if he was pushing for her.

_/You brave one/_ crooned Ramoth. Suddenly a small iridescence green dragonet tumbled out of her shell. The boy helped her to get rid of the broken shell.

"Emma," he breathed in awe. "You're beautiful!"

"And hungry," noted Chakotay. "You'd better go and get her something soft to eat." The boy stared at him. "**GO!** Go to the kitchens. I believe beans are on the menu. Get some and bring them here. She's not going anywhere unless you replenish her energy. Now go!" he ordered. Startled the boy fled. The emerald green dragonet looked up at all the people around her and mewed, facet eyes white in colour.

F'Lar knelt down beside Chakotay. "The lad is right, she is beautiful. How?"

"How did I know? I think you know the answer to that question." He quietly instructed the boy to feed 'Emma' with small handfuls of the mashed beans he'd brought and not to let her eat too quickly. "Rub her throat to get her to swallow."

"She's talking to you. Isn't she?" F'Lar only just saw the barely perceptible nod of the male's dark head. The boy looked at the tattooed male.

"Thank you," his eyes brimming with tears of joy.

"You take good care of her now. Never forget, she chose you **before** she hatched," accepting F'Lar's help to stand. "He was the only person to hear her, besides myself. She; like Ruth and Rozene throwback to your ancestor's first attempts to create dragons. You'll need them to help keep the gene pool wide and healthy."

"You've been reading our history!" smiling.

"I've nothing better to do with my time," he quipped back at the Weyr-woman. "Now did you or did you not, say something about dinner?" he innocently asked. His hosts grinned or laughed, leading him off the hatching ground, as the rest of the Weyr settled back down to normal activities, the excitement of the unexpected hatching over. Ramoth gazed at the new little dragonet at her feet.

_/You my mother?/ _came the soft question. Lessa looked back at the Queen, who responded with a soft warm sound.

"She'll be fine," the words from the tattooed male.

"Of course she will," she snapped back defensively. "You must tell me all about that mark you have," possessively taking his arm, leading him towards the dinning hall and dinner.

=/\=

Frenzy! A good word to describe the mood aboard _**Voyager**_ at that moment, she thought as she strode down the corridor towards Astrometrics. A familiar sight and sound appeared in front of her, but she was in no mood to tolerate the alien male. 'And the nerve of him to appear on **her** ship as if he owned it.'

"Captain; this is madness," he began trying to head her off with little success, so he fell in step with her. "What do you hope to find?"

"I don't know. If I did, I wouldn't need to personally go investigating. Excuse me," moving past him as he again tried to block her way. Seven didn't halt in her work as the female Captain joined her, asking what information she had gathered over the last two days. It wasn't much, but enough to get them through the rift and discover what, if anything was on the other side. A'Gerin looked about to impede her again.

"Look, A'Gerin. You've been most helpful," anything but really, she was coming to realise. "I need to find out what happened to that shuttle and my First Officer, Cmdr. Chakotay. It's standard protocol on this ship; as is asking **my** permission to beam aboard. Now if you'll excuse me, we've work to do."

=/\=Paris to Janeway. The Delta-flyer is ready, Captain=/\= She acknowledged her pilot and signalled to Seven to follow, but A'Gerin was blocking her path.

"Captain; I implore you to think again."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalling," anger in her tone. The tall alien pulled himself erect as if affronted by the accusation. Seven eyed him warily as she finally managed to get past him and join Janeway near the doors. "Is there something in that rift you don't want us to find? Hmm!" challenging him. "Don't 'Captain' me," she snapped. "If you have nothing to offer, I have only one suggestion to make, A'Gerin." Pausing, facing him squarely. **"GET** **OFF** _**MY**_ **SHIP**!" Her tone brooked no arguments. The Rigellian Free Trader, glared at her, pressed something on his belt and vanished. Both females let out a sigh of relief, then left for the shuttle bay.

On the way, Janeway questioned Harry Kim about computer protocol on intruder alert, when told it had been redefined in order to allow the Rigellians free access to the ship, she told him to reinstate normal protocols.

"On whose orders?" she asked, as the turbo lift deposited her and Seven on Deck Ten.

"Er. Yours, Captain," was Kim's hesitant reply. Seven confirmed it. Janeway didn't berate him, just asked him to complete the job, entering the shuttle bay.

The Delta-flyer exited the shuttle bay and flew towards the beacon. One of _**Golden Bird's**_ shuttles joined them, but made no attempt to contact them.

"I don't like that!"

"Neither do I, Mr. Neelix. However, this is their space. Coordinates, Seven?" her tone brisk.

"Mr. Paris already has them, Captain. I would advise you keep the beacon on the starboard side, or you'll remain in normal space."

"Understood," the pilot acknowledged, keeping a wary eye on the other craft, which came closer. As they got within visual sight of the beacon, the anomaly also became visible. A massive swirl of varied colours, radiated out from an almost lip-shaped tear in the blackness of space.

"I'm picking up some strange readings on the communications band," noted Neelix, not sounding very hopeful. The other shuttle surged ahead and disappeared into the rift, but not before Seven noted a change in their shield modulation and informed the crew of this, whilst changing their own shield harmonics to match.

"Just hold course, Mr. Paris." Puzzled he did as requested. The Delta-flyer shot straight into the centre of the anomaly, where the ride was rough but short.

Ahead was the Rigellian shuttle, dead in space, above a beautiful jewel of a planet. Janeway inquired if everyone was ok!

"We all appear to be in one piece," checking his console. Through the forward view ports the other shuttle hung motionless. "This is more than can be said for the Rigellians."

"Looks can be deceptive," came Seven's clipped tone, Janeway joined her at the port station.

"She's right. Weapons?"

"Phasers are out of action. The photonic missiles are ok, but the targeting scanners are off line."

"Better than nothing. Mr. Paris can, you bring us in closer to their underbelly?" The pilot nodded, setting the controls. Neelix moved from the starboard station so Janeway could take his place. He said he'd better check on Rollins and Vorik in the aft section, Janeway added that he send the Vulcan Ensign up to man the engineering station. Slowly Paris eased the flyer up and under the motionless craft. 'Easy, easy, we don't want them to open fire first,' he told himself.

"We've only one shot at this."

As if he needed telling. The one thought/question that just wouldn't go away was the change in the shield modulation. It bothered him, turning away as the missile silently sped across the short space between the two spacecraft. It exploded in spectacular fashion, which surprised them, except Seven who said she'd explain once they'd reached the crash site on the planet below them.

They had no problem in locating it, as it was all their sensors were registering, scattered over a wide flat river plain on the southern continent. Flying over the site it was clear that the shuttle had been ripped apart by a massive explosion. No-one said a word, taking in the total devastation, landing their craft at the upper end of the valley. It was a moment, before anyone moved or spoke, wondering how their friend and fellow colleague could have survived such devastation. Janeway asked Seven to clarify one of three things; the change in the shield modulation and why were they still in operating? And why the Rigellian shuttle had exploded, when all, they'd been trying to do was slow them down.

=/\=

It had been quite a day, Chakotay quietly reflected, the hatching, dinner with his hosts, had been a lively affair as he'd had to admonish Rozene to mind her manners more than once; she'd left in a huff and joined Ramoth; That hadn't surprised him or Lessa. Their after meal conversation had been interrupted by the bugle of the watch Weyr.

"We're not expecting anyone!"

F'Nor left to receive the stranger and soon returned with a Journeyman.

"Greetings Journeyman; what brings you here at this late hour?" F'Lar asked formerly polite.

"Greetings, Weyr-leader," bowing. "I bring news from Ship Meadow. It concerns our guest," he said, looking directly at Chakotay. "Most urgent that he returns to view the external visual footage."

"Can't this wait until morning?" questioned Lessa angrily. It was their guest who replied.

"You maybe able to, Lessa; But I cannot," pausing to draw in a painful sounding breath. "I must return to my own ship within the next 36 hours or..." unable to finish. Rozene rejoined him hovering in the air close to him, mewing anxiously her eyes blue/grey.

"Our planet is killing him, Lessa," F'Lar said concerned, watching Chakotay struggle to breath properly.

"In that case we'll all go," she announced. Whilst F'Lar gave orders for the preparation of their journey to the Southern Continent, Lessa bade him to drink some berry wine, once he'd got his breath back.

"It will ease the pain," she quietly informed him. He had avoided drinking it earlier now he drank gratefully, feeling the tight pain wrapped around his chest ease and fade allowing him to breath again.

"Thank you!" his voice no more than a whisper.

Soon he was astride Mnementh with F'Lar again, with Rozene again riding on the Bronzes' head.

"It amazes me how our dragons tolerate little Rozene; normally they find the Fire-Lizards annoying," he commented on helping Chakotay to dismount when they'd arrived at Ship Meadow.

_/Me like her/_ the big bronze replied, before joining the other dragons on the nearby heights.

Once inside the main command area of the ship, they watched the video, it had been quite revealing, especially about A'Gerin and what he'd discovered; and how it had also helped him to capture the free flying wild Fire-Lizards, who then hissed and mewed from their cramped cages. No-one had said a word as the 'Strangers from the skies' returned via their ship to the visible tear in the night sky with their live cargo.

The next part of the video was very poignant for him:

=/\=

A male in a black and gold uniform moved cautiously across the valley towards a piece of wreckage, a small device in his hand, which he held out in front of him, moving it up and down the twisted, burnt, rusting metal chunk. He also examined it closely touching it, walking slowly around it. He lightly tapped a small symbol on his chest.

"Rollins to Janeway," pausing. "This wreckage bears out Seven's information. It's lost considerable mass, enough to rust it as if it had been here for weeks or months, certainly more than two days," eying the valley around him, feeling uneasy.

"Understood; we'll work much faster if each person has a smaller area to cover. Return to the Delta-flyer."

"It doesn't look good," noted the Talaxian, standing beneath the flyer. "Would it explain why we can't scan for anything other than what we brought with us?"

"So it would appear, Mr. Neelix," she acknowledged consulting her tricorder that scanned the surrounding area, picking up only the shuttle's debris and Rollins. The place appeared deserted and yet she felt unsettled as if she was being watched. Paris and Vorik joined her.

"Seven's working on the scanner problem, but she's not hopeful."

"Noted, Lieutenant," she said as Rollins arrived also. They spread out in a line across the valley floor parallel to the wide shallow river, examining the wreckage scattered there, trying to determine the cause of the devastation and hoping not to find decaying human remains.

As Neelix walked, he noted the egg clutches scattered in the sun warmed sands around the river's shoreline, thinking of his depleted food stores. On his way back up the valley he stopped to pick up some of the medium sized eggs, next to a large rusting chunk of the shuttle. As he moved off with his cargo in his arms, something startled him. Looking round fearfully having dropped his horde, but there was nothing and no-one there, yet he felt something should have been. Frowning he left the eggs where they'd fallen and hurried back to the flyer. Once everyone was aboard, it took off and vanished through the visible rift in the sky.

=/\=

Lessa's words echoed in his mind after the video ended: "You're going to need Ruth," she'd said softly.

Seeing also in his minds eye, Neelix dropping the Fire-Lizard eggs, the alien's expression fearful, he looked at those self same seven creatures in various positions on the veranda around him and Rozene; the latter currently softly snoozing on his lap. It certainly explained why they stayed around him.

Being unable to sleep because of the constant pain of his weakening bone structure, Chakotay sat in the cool night air, awaiting the dawn and Ruth with Jaxom, so he could return to his crew-mates. He knew he was going to miss this place, although it would be nice to have his thoughts his own once more, it would still be a wrench, a very big wrench. He sighed, softly.

Suddenly there was a soft whoosh sound and a medium sized iridescent green dragon appeared above the soft moonlit beach, slightly off balance, which unseated the young male rider. Eight facet and one pair of brown eyes watched amused as the rider stood and then dusted the sand off himself before he checked his dragon.

"Emma!" Chakotay said softly, recognising the young hatchling from that morning. All the Fire-lizards went to say hello, whilst the young male joined him. "You should lean with her, not against her," he said quietly.

"So my wing-leader keeps telling me," he grinned, taking a seat beside the tattooed male.

_/Hello/_ her voice soft, almost a caress and genuinely pleased to see him. The young male explained that he and Emma, where from the future.

"She's not as accurate as Ruth, but at least she doesn't bump into herself."

"Useful. When late for wing practise!" he noted with a teasing smile. The young male scowled at his dragon, for revealing that piece of information, before he grinned sheepishly.

"Emma and I will always remember you, Chakotay," pausing a moment. "We came to say our thank you and farewells properly, and to wish you well for your return home," something in his tone said more to Chakotay than his words. "You can touch her, now."

_/Me like/_ her soft voice earnest, making her way across the beach closer to the house. Her rider helped Chakotay to stand and supported him whilst his hand touched Emma's head. He had avoided doing so earlier that day, knowing she would have completely linked with him, instead of with her chosen one. In those few precious moments she shared some brief highlights of her life so far with him. Chakotay rubbed her eyes ridges and she rumbled in response, eyes deep blue/green.

"We'll take those seven wild Fire-lizards with us, when we return," he informed, helping Chakotay to sit down again. "Otherwise they will follow you. You will also need to make sure that Rozene is with you on your ship's shuttle, before it enters the rift."

"Are you saying she could be adversely affected by the changes through the rift?" anxious, which was reflected in the colour of Rozene's eyes, sitting once again on his lap.

"It is a possibility. Any good hiding places?"

"I can think of one," he said, remembering the pull-out bio-bed in the aft section of the Delta Flyer.

"Good," fishing in his pocket. "Emma and I would like you to have this," handing him the strange craved stone. "It's a Dragon Stone. I craved it myself." The stone was dark with a deep fire of red/green within, depending on the light around it. The craving was of a dragon in full flight. Chakotay closed his hands around it, feeling its warmth.

"Thank you," his voice full of unvoiced emotions. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"We'd better return. Ruth will know we've been here," he said standing. "Safe journey, Chakotay."

"You also, Friend. Remember go with her," he smiled. _/Emma take good care of your young friend/_

_/Thank you, Friend Chakotay. Farewell/_

Once the young male was seated comfortably, she spread her green wings, softly bugled calling to the seven Fire-lizards. They flocked around her as they all took to the skies and then they all vanished.

Silence surrounded him, which felt both full and empty all at the same time. Opening his hand he looked at the Dragon Stone and softly smiled. Rozene rumbled contentedly, as she curled up on his lap again.

=/\=

The dawn light had brought new visitors; they'd all breakfasted together in silent warm companionship. Chakotay now sat on the house veranda dressed in his warm riding gear, with Rozene sitting on his lap. Suddenly the two dragons bugled, Rozene's jewelled eyes whirled and Chakotay shuddered, eyes closing. Jaxom with his mate, Sharra joined him.

"You felt him go?" the male asked of the Marked man, who could only nod. "Your ability to hear dragons and them you, since you first arrived; we're all still at a loss to explain why," puzzled, seeing his leader standing in the house doorway. F'Lar had expressed his reservations about Ruth and Jaxom timing it, yet he realised his mate was right in that there was no other way to return their visitor home, especially due to the fact that his friends believed him lost to them.

Sharra gave the red/gold Fire-lizard a small satchel. "It contains both a small vial of the 'Lovers' flower potion, with a flask of the antidote," her worried eyes, watching his pain etched face, knowing there was nothing more her healing abilities could do for him.

"Thank you, Sharra," he said taking her hands in his, dark eyes gazing into her blue ones. "You good woman." The Weyr-leader smiled amused; Sharra hid her embarrassment, moving away from him.

The large bronze dragon spoke: _/He good man. Glad Little one has him/_

This time it was his turn to feel embarrassed, whilst Jaxom and F'Lar helped him to his feet. For his bone structure was now so weak he could not stand unaided. Ruth landed in front of the house, allowing his rider to mount first, before lowering himself as close to the ground as possible to aid Chakotay's climb on board, behind Jaxom. Rozene flew up and sat upon the dragon's head.

_/Hold tight, Little one. Not want to lose you/ _

Her sounds were shrill, defiant, yet Chakotay knew she was afraid and brave at the same time.

"If the Sky strangers return, we now know they cannot survive here."

"They can still do some damage."

"You let us worry about that, Chakotay. Good journey."

"Thank you." The big bronze bugled a farewell as Ruth took to the skies.

The cold of between was all penetrating and was somewhat longer than his first flight aboard this special creature. They emerged above the river plain, where he'd crash-landed some seven days ago, from his perspective.

"Looks like we've arrived just before they search down the valley," not receiving a reply he asked if his passenger was all right.

_/Remembers crash/_

"I'm sure he can speak for himself, Ruth. You know where to land?!" he queried, tone playful. Ruth snorted as if affronted, Chakotay smiled, feeling sad, yet relieved also.

Once they'd landed Jaxom went to check the human's progress as they had to get it right, or time wouldn't flow. Chakotay stood beside the dragon's front shoulder, a soft crooning in his mind.

_/Friend Chakotay/_ the large head coming round, thus he found himself looking deep into one of the creatures jewelled colour whirling eyes. Slowly the colours steadied to a soft green, the effect on the human male was much the same as when he was on a vision quest with his nagual/spirit guide. A shadow fell across the eye, breaking the pleasant contact, realising it was time to go.

_/We look after, Little one, until you call/_ Ruth assured him. Rozene was still sitting on the white dragon's head, eyes whirling blue. He smiled at her and then took Jaxom's arm to aid his short walk over to the large piece of wreckage beside which sat a clutch of seven eggs.

"Safe journey, Chakotay."

"You too, Jaxom," clasping the male's arm in a traditional warrior greeting. The two parted, as Neelix bent down to pick up the eggs. Breathing deeply to steady his nerves and legs, using the hunk of rusting metal to aid him, he walked round it.

"Are you sure, you want lizard for breakfast?" he asked quietly, startling the alien male into dropping his horde. The Talaxian's surprised expression was the last thing he saw clearly as the ground rushed up to meet him. Strong steadying arms caught him; he vaguely heard the other call 'Medical Emergency.'

Paris heard him and ran over, splashing through the water's edge, snapping on the extra appendage to his tricorder, and pulling out the scanner, kneeing at the male's side.

"Paris to Delta-flyer. Seven can you get a transporter lock on myself and Neelix?" realising from his scans there might be a problem. Her response was positive. "Good, transport the three of us to the aft section."

=/\=Acknowledged. Stand by=/\= Paris moved closer so that each of them was flanking the now semiconscious man. Once aboard the flyer, Paris hunted for a blanket and wrapped it around Chakotay.

"Stay with him, Neelix."

"Will he be all right?" anxious for his shaking charge.

"If we don't get him to _**Voyager**_ within the next two hours..." he trailed and then left at a run calling to Seven to get the others back on board. Chakotay gave a soft mental whistle, an image of the bio-bed clearly in mind. A flash of red/gold appeared outside the bio-bed over Neelix's shoulder and then disappeared inside. He smiled tiredly feeling Neelix's arms tighten around him.

"Hold on, Commander. We'll soon have you home."

Janeway couldn't understand it. If Seven was right about the shield change, why hadn't Chakotay done the same? 'Unless he wasn't told,' she thought. It had only been Seven's quick eye that had noted the change in the other shuttle's shield modulation before going through the rift that had alerted them. Tricorder assessing another piece of wreckage; In spite of the corrosion it was still possible to evaluate what component it had been. Vorik and Rollins joined her.

"Not good," the security officer's face grim.

"Captain. One piece of equipment appears to be missing; the plasma injector. Except for this," he informed her holding up a charred, rusty piece of twisted metal. Janeway took it from the young Vulcan. "If I'm correct, Captain, it is part of the base of the missing component."

"Most of the wreckage is extensively charred," said Rollins, seeing Paris and Neelix vanish in a transporter effect.

"Plasma fire."

"Indeed, Ensign, which would rule out a malfunction," thinking out loud, turning the twisted metal over in her hand. Seven's voice alerted them that she would be transporting them aboard, once the flyer was airborne. Acknowledging her, they took their places waiting. "Sabotage!" she said as the transporter whisked them away.

=/\=

Jaxom stood beside Ruth, Rozene had been sitting on his padded shoulder, waiting mewing soft, but not long ago she had vanished with a soft cry of delight.

_/Friend Jaxom. You worried/_ watching as some of the wreckage vanished in the same way as the people had done.

"Yes, Ruth," he sighed, as the small sleek craft took to the skies. "I hope they'll both be alright."

_/She will fare better with him, than here/_

"If he hadn't landed on her egg, she wouldn't have hatched. Like you in a way," patting the white hide. "Better get back to our own time," he sighed. "Ruth?" puzzled by his dragon's silence.

_/We go/_ turning his head round to Jaxom. _/Journeyman Piemuir must not see us/_

Jaxom nodded and quickly mounted, even before he was properly seated, Ruth was airborne and then vanished.

=/\=

**NB: **This chapter is longer for obvious reasons as I wanted this part of the story to be complete.


	3. Red Light

July 2002

**Disclaimer: **See Chapters one and two.

Chapter Three

Red Light

The ride through the rift was short and rough, with one or two systems shorting out, adding to the ones they'd originally had from the first journey, Paris felt the need to contact _**Voyager**_ and ask for an emergency transport, for the sick commander, only to be told that they couldn't get a lock due to an unusual fluctuation in the patient's quantum signature.

"Ok, _**Voyager**_. Clear the shuttle bay. I'm coming in on a straight dive," he said. "Alert the medical team to stand by; Paris out. Buckle down everybody," he said settling more securely into his own seat and engaged the flyer's engines, opening the throttle to full. The Delta-flyer shot forward, aiming for the Starship's rear end and the now open shuttle bay.

=/\=

Frenzy reigned again as the medical team rushed their patient up to sickbay. Janeway and the others from the away team were joined by Tuvok and Torres in the main labs to evaluate the data collected from both the planet and rift. Neelix meanwhile had decided to do a thorough update on his food stores and got quite a shock. Therefore he reviewed the meals he'd given the Rigellians.

In sickbay the Doctor, Paris and two medics' worked in orderly urgency around their semiconscious patient, stabilising and assessing his medical condition.

"Mr. Paris! **Mister** **Paris**," halting the young man, with his voice. "We'll let him rest."

"Surely we should..." he stammered, checking the clamshell readouts. The EMH gently restrained him, physically.

"He is stable and out of any immediate danger. He needs to rest and so do **you**, Mr. Paris," the firm tone brooked no argument.

"You're sure he's Ok?"

"For now; if we push ahead, it will possibly complicate matters. Now, bed Lieutenant. That's an order." The other two medic's had been dismissed some five minutes previous.

"Yes, Doc," moving towards the area's doors. "You'll call me..."

"Mister Paris **out** before I call security," his tone serious, yet there was a smile making an appearance on his face. It reassured the fair-haired man, who finally departed. The EMH sighed, checked his patient's vital signs, which were stable, thus he retired to his office to write up his report.

A little while later he heard an unusual sound. Quietly he entered the main area puzzled, seeing something reddish flash over the main bio-bed in the surgical bay. Moving cautiously forward monitors bleeping reassuringly, the soft curious sound came again. He picked up a tricorder and moved towards the main bio-bed. On closer inspection of his patient, a snout appeared from under the blanket near the male's chin. Carefully he lifted the cover.

"Well I never! What have we here?" scanning the creature, which stared boldly at him, eyes whirling blue/red. Realising he wasn't attacking it or the male, the creature sat watching a moment, it then moved and rubbed its muzzle under the patient's chin uttering a deep soft purring sound. The results on his tricorder – which was centred over the male's forehead – were startling. "I think you'd better stay. Quiet though," he said, easing the cover back over the little creature, who settled close to the Commander's chest still softly purring. The clamshell monitors showed that the male was asleep, naturally so. Back in his office he asked the computer to scan for any unusual life-forms in sickbay.

*None are present.*

"What life-forms are present?"

*One human male, identity Commander Chakotay.* He was dutifully informed.

"Computer, reduce lighting fully to night-time levels and deactivate the EMH." The lights dimmed further and the Doctor vanished, leaving the human male with his unusual companion to sleep.

=/\=

The activity in the labs was no less urgent, than what was happening in sickbay, two decks above them. The two Vulcan's stood together silently consulting the wall monitor readouts, that displayed all the data collected by the Away Team's tricorder readings of the crash site, whilst Captain and Chief Engineer had their heads together, over one of the pieces of the burnt-out shuttle. Seven's voice came over the com-system. Janeway straightened, easing tired back muscles, answered her.

=/\= Captain. I've run some scans over the data we collected, via the Delta Flyer's sensors, especially of the _**Golden Bird**_**'s** shuttle. It had no transporter technology on board. The main ship is equipped with transporters larger ones than _**Voyager**__'__**s**_, their shuttle had none =/\=

"Understood, Seven. Janeway out," terminating the call.

"Perhaps they thought ours are the same."

"Indeed," she murmured, staring into the middle distance. Shaking herself, said, "I think we'd better call it a night. Maybe we can make more sense of it all after a good nights rest. Meeting 09:00hrs." The others acknowledged her and filed out, leaving her deep in thought, until a voice spoke.

"A Captain serves better if she too gets adequate rest."

"You're like an old Mother Hen, Tuvok," she said affectionately, smiling at his raised eyebrow, yet she joined him in the corridor. They walked together to the nearest turbo-lift. Once inside she ordered Deck 3. The silence between them was filled with the warmth of many years friendship. He saw her to the door of her quarters.

"Thank you, Tuvok. You're a good friend."

"Goodnight, Captain." He left her musing on that long friendship as she got ready for bed, checking the reports on her desk and finding the Doctor's.

#Condition now stable. Full assessment of plasma burns to be conducted when patient rested.# it read. #Calcium shots and required nutrients boosted. Bone and muscle mass steady. He will be fine.# Janeway smiled at the personal touch, realising the Doctor had come along way from the basic program he'd been, when they'd first activated him. Fatigue caught up with her, yawning she put the PADD down and retired to bed, where sleep claimed her instantly.

=/\=

_**Golden Bird**_ had sped away from _**Voyager**_ as soon as both shuttles had entered the rift, making tracks for their safe-haven to replenish supplies and make contact with home, not that the crew were aware of the latter. A'Gerin spoke to a 'friend' in high places.

"You know what to do?"

"Of course, Free Trader. Do you take me for a fool? I've been at this longer than you."

"Indeed," he was tired of having to deal with this man, yet it was the only way he could get away with murder - literally in some cases and still keep his Traders' status in the Rigellian system.

"You do your part, **Free** Trader and I'll smooth the legal path this end. Happy hunting," the com-system was switched off. There had been no visual contact that would be a breach of ethics. Not that he cared about such things, for A'Gerin knew this 'friend' on sight. The man was a political Fox, sly with it and knew all the tricks of the trade. It was only because as a boy, his father, on a trip to the main city had pointed out the man to him and said;

"That Fox will go far. People will use him, but never trust him."

"Would you use him, Papa?" he'd asked innocently, his father's face was scandalous.

"Goodness no son; and neither should you," he snapped angrily. "Stay within our laws and you'll be fine. Just fine," his tone proud. Fine? Not once that Fox had risen in power, squeezing the Free Traders for everything they owned even limiting their say on the ruling council.

"I'll beat you, yet, Fox," he said fiercely, remembering – what had appeared to him – a broken man that his father had become before taking the so-called 'honourable' course and flew his ship along with the crew loyal to him and its precious cargo into the nearest sun. The Fox had reacted with a swiftness that took most people by surprise, stripping the Traders of their freedom to trade in all but name. A'Gerin vowed that his people would prosper at the expense of others if necessary. Courage, honour, compassion, didn't come into it. **They** had killed his father, not forgetting the Political Fox.

=/\=

Music assaulted his eardrums as he came to. The doctor was obviously in an operatic mood this morning, grimacing and then he realised there was a second voice joined in song. Opening his eyes he saw Rozene sitting on top of the clamshell, jewelled eyes whirling green, amber and white, her little muzzle pointed to the ceiling crooning and warbling as a counterfoil to the Doctor's deep baritone. Chakotay listened totally entranced. Only when the song/music came to an end, did he realise the peril he and his little fire-lizard would be in, if Captain Janeway found out.

"Good morning, Commander;" tone cheerful. "You are an interesting singing partner." Rozene chirped at him.

"Maybe," his tone wary.

"Don't worry, Commander. I won't tell anyone until you give the say so," he smiled. "As to hearing our singing, I often sing duet with the music," tricorder scanning. Chakotay just lay there on his side, feeling worried. Rozene hopped down onto him and then the bed and rubbed her muzzle under his chin, purring.

"And you're not, getting round...me," he sighed with a soft smile. "Cheeky monkey," his tone affectionate.

"The creature is certainly something, not that the computer can tell me much," noting the questioning expression on his patient's face, he explained what had taken place yesterday evening. "As far as the computer is concerned; it isn't here."

"She, Doctor; Rozene is a Fire-lizard and she has something for you," helping the creature to remove the satchel from around her neck. "I'll let you discover its contents. Only to say it should prove useful."

"In pain?" having heard the slight catch in the man's voice and the colour of Rozene's eyes – dark blue, mewing softly, until the EMH pushed the prepared hypo-spray home and its contents took immediate effect. "Rest; Mr. Paris will be arriving shortly to help repair the damage caused by the plasma burns."

"Rozene. Bed," he ordered a picture of his quarters in his mind. "Now," his tone firm. The little creature looked at him, head on one side as if assessing him and then took a little hop flight into the air and vanished, much to the Doctor's surprise. "Personal transportation," he said grinning, trying to ease his body into a more comfortable position.

"Hmm! Indeed," leaving his patient's side for his lab, with the satchel. The contents it held were indeed very useful and he immediately began administering the flask's contents to the female crew members via the replicators. He kept the little satchel hidden, planning to return it to the Commander later.

=/\=

The briefing room meeting was quiet as they contemplated the actions of Free Trader A'Gerin. He'd seemed so genuine at first, now with hindsight; he appeared to be motivated by another purpose/agenda other than helping fellow space travellers. Neelix had informed them of the state of the food stores, which was not good; If they didn't replace all that the Rigellians had used and more beside they would be in dire straights and quite soon.

"I blame myself. I should have been more careful," Neelix said anxiously.

"I believe, Mr. Neelix we were all...hoodwinked, to use a human phrase."

"That doesn't..." he halted abruptly on seeing the look the Captain gave him.

"Recriminations won't help, right now. And hoodwinked isn't quite the right phraseology, but it will suffice," she said, giving the Vulcan a wan smile. "Mr. Paris I believe you and the Doctor will be operating on the Commander, soon. How is that to proceed?"

"Well the burns are extensive," he began slowly. "Skin grafts will have to be undertaken."

"Surely that isn't necessary with dermal regenerators," noted Torres puzzled.

"It will in this case. The burns extend from his shoulder right down to the back of his knees, with the deepest in the small of his back. The Doc says that's consistent with an explosive force lifting him bodily off his feet and possibly throwing him several metres."

Janeway realised he had learnt his craft well, grudgingly perhaps but well.

"When? The operations?"

"As soon as this meeting is over. Infection will be our biggest problem, even with all the sterile facilities that sickbay offers, one can never fully eliminate all the potential hazards in this regard," he explained, expression serious.

"Good. Torres have you discovered how the explosion occurred?"

"Not exactly. All we do know is that it happened, how and why I can only hazard a guess, at this point," shrugging her shoulders.

"The rift is unusual, it could have worked in conjunction with the plasma leaking from the injectors," said Seven. "I'm still evaluating the data we collected on our own journey through the rift, it will be some time before we have a clear enough picture to build up a hypothesis of what took place aboard the Commander's shuttle," she explained calmly. No-one said a word, each deep in thought about the last few days. Kim felt uneasy as if all that had happened was the fault of one person. The Marked Man, yet how could that be, it was he who'd suffered the most. Puzzling, he reflected.

"That aside, our first priority right now is supplies. Neelix I suggest you help Seven in that endeavour."

"Be delighted," he said, feeling a little better. Seven nodded her blonde head.

"Good. Dismissed. Mr. Paris, I will accompany you as I need to speak with the Commander."

They all filed out to go about their duties.

=/\=

A yell/scream assaulted their eardrums as they approached sickbay, thus Paris and Janeway entered at a half run, only to stop on hearing; "How's it supposed to be a help? It hurts like **HELL**!"

"Sounds like Chakotay's in good voice," Paris said, grinning in relief.

"Can't you use a hypo-spray or something?" voice angry, trying to shift his body into a more comfortable position under the blue/metallic blanket that covered him.

"Commander; as I have already explained that is not possible. Now be a good patient and lay still, things will soon calm down."

"It had better," he muttered sourly.

"Problems, Doctor?" she asked mildly amused, coming to stand beside the bio-bed.

"Nothing I can't handle, Captain. The blanket will soon cool your back."

"Along with the rest of him," noted Tom, checking the clamshell sensors.

"Mr. Paris, please get kitted up. Surgical gowns," he ordered brusquely. The young man left without a word, a slight smile across his face. The question on Janeway's prompted an explanation from the medic. "In times past not all medical facilities had the necessary funds to purchase the needed anaesthetics to anaesthetise their patients, so devised a method of lowering the body temperature to just above freezing them, by packing the patient in ice. Then remove the ice and operate on the patient as they thawed out."

"Were these operations successful?"

"Of course; In fact the patient's recovery rate was better than under normal anaesthetising techniques," he said as if affronted by her lack of faith. "I'd better get kitted up myself. Excuse me, Captain," moving past her. She watched him leave then turned to her First Officer.

"How do you feel?"

"Hurting! I've felt worse. Patient!? Victim!" his back stinging with the cold, shivered under the blanket. "Kathryn?" looking up at her, one eyed as he lay flat on his stomach.

"What happened on that shuttle flight?" At first he just stared at her, yet something in his eyes told her he was thinking, as if trying to put things into prospective.

"It all happened so fast, I'm not sure what I remember," closing his eyes, numbness creeping slowly through his damaged back. "Only that Ke'dar seemed pleased when quite a few systems went off-line. Something about a marked man," frowning puzzled. "I wasn't really listening to him, in fact I had to stun him since he was of no help what-so-ever," shivering, yet unable to really feel the cold from the ice blanket. His eyes closed drowsily.

"Did Ke'dar tell you anything about A'Gerin's plans?" There was no reply. Although she called him by name all she got was a muttered curse. It was only the Doctor shouting her name and being physically restrained by Paris that she didn't hit the inert male.

"He won't know any more than the rest of us," Paris said, worried, still holding the woman until he felt her relax slightly.

"Ke'dar could have told him something over the last two days," her tone angry.

"I doubt it, Captain," letting her go. "I found Rigellian DNA scattered all over that valley plain. Only Chakotay survived." Janeway pulled herself erect, straightened her uniform and quietly left sickbay.

"What did you use? A fine tooth comb?" the Medic queried.

"Doc; our scanners could only pick up us, the shuttle and anything else we'd taken through with us. If anyone lived there, we wouldn't have seen them, even if we'd fallen right over them," his voice worried, anxious. Both were dressed in red surgical gowns; their patient asleep. The EMH breathed a deep sigh and suggested they begin.

=/\=

Seething with anger, she strode away from sickbay. Gradually she slowed her pace, wondering why it was that he angered her so. They'd had their disagreements in the past, notably over the alliance with the Borg, then over Captain Ransom, yet nothing like this. Ever since A'Gerin had introduced himself to her and Neelix, there had been this rift between them; much like the rift in space, which they'd discovered. Suddenly she halted, startling the one or two crew members in the corridor with her. Ignoring their questioning looks; she called Tuvok.

"Meet me in holodeck two. Pronto!" not waiting for his reply she entered the nearest turbo-lift.

"Pronto!?" he queried by way of greeting, joining her in the bare holodeck.

"Sorry, Tuvok; Human expression," she said offhandedly. "Computer collate all available data on the rift, Cmdr. Chakotay's shuttle and the planet; give a visual hypothesis of what took place three days ago," she ordered.

*Information will take six minutes to evaluate. Please wait.*

"Captain?"

"Something doesn't add up about this whole affair. I can't explain it, even scientifically." The look he gave her was loaded. "And there's nothing wrong with me, Lt. Cmdr. Tuvok."

"I did not say anything."

"You didn't have to," frowning at him. The dark Vulcan said not a word, silently contemplating her. The computer announced its findings, saying there would be breaks in the visual presentation as the information was incomplete.

"Just show us what you do have," she snapped. Nothing happened.

"Computer run program," stated the Vulcan calmly.

One side of the holodeck walls became a section of the space field outside the ship at that moment, with the space beacon in the middle. Slowly they moved towards it, seeing the rift, with the Type 2 shuttle just about to enter. Next they were in the rift swirling colours around them, electrical discharges rocking the shuttle. The craft was experiencing difficulty in holding a straight course. Janeway found herself willing the pilot to get in control. Then they were out of the rift, the shuttle tumbling out of control towards the planet. Atmospheric friction glowed around the craft as it sped at a steep angle gaining speed all the time.

"Get the nose up," she muttered under her breath. The computer informed them that the shuttle's engines were off-line, as were some auto-systems. The pilot had to fly manually. The craft looked tiny and helpless as it flew toward the valley floor over which they'd discovered its scattered remains. Slowly the craft levelled out, just skimming the river surface. Chakotay was a good pilot, she realised, hearing the computer tell them that the plasma injector had fired.

*WARNING! Plasma overload. WARNING! Explosion imminent!*

The shuttle touched down, a figure appeared beside it, before being obscured by an explosive green plasma fireball that threw him many metres across the ground. The scene shifted to the view the Delta-flyer had encountered and stopped. Neither of them said a word for several minutes. Tuvok asked the computer to restart the scene to just before the warning and playback at half speed. When it reached the point where the male figure was engulfed by the fireball, he ordered the scene to freeze.

"Something wrong, Tuvok?"

"No, Captain. It proves what the Doctor said, working from the distribution of the burns. Computer calculate force of the explosion."

*Force is at three kilonewtons.*

"That's more than just a simple plasma overload."

"An explosive device? How big?" she asked, turning to look at him, the scene still frozen at the point in time of the green fireball surrounding the male figure.

"A small device would suffice. One small enough that the computer wouldn't detect until it released its deadly cargo. Sabotage with murder in mind."

"The Marked man."

"There is more than one way for a man to become marked, Captain."

"But they chose the most visible; Cmdr. Chakotay," she noted still seeing the scene behind her. "Computer deactivate program," she ordered her tone tired. The holodeck walls returned to their normal state as the two officers left the area.

=/\=

Neelix was beginning to wonder if their search for a source of suitable supplies was going to be a fruitless one. So far they'd tried five different planets in the nearby star systems and all had asked for documentation they didn't have. None had said where that had to come from, only that it was required in order to trade in their system. He sighed heavily as Seven duly called the next trading outpost.

"I've secured the channel. It might help." He nodded his thanks and prepared himself. The male on the screen before him was pleasant enough and seemed eager to trade until they were asked about the documentation papers.

"I was afraid you'd ask about that. We don't have them, nor do we know what they are or where to get them," his tone weary.

"This channel is secure," Seven said, as the male hesitated.

"If you're sure?" looking nervously around him.

"If Seven says so, then it is so," he said with strong conviction.

"In that case, I will be happy to help you. Although how you do not know, puzzles me."

"We're travellers just passing through," his smile broad, causing his female companion to glance at him.

"I see," he still seemed uneasy. "You need your documents from the RIT." The quizzical looks he got told him to continue. "RIT, Rigel Institute of Traders. They are the ruling body who governs all trade in this sector."

"You do not sound very happy about it."

"Well, er..." suddenly he looked really uncomfortable. "Look I can't help without the necessary documents. Now I'm rather busy," working at the console in front of him. "So if there is nothing else, I'll say Good hunting," and with that closed the visual channel.

"Well that's that."

"Not quite," was Seven's soft spoken comment. "We're receiving a data stream." After a few minutes of electronic clatter the console became silent. "He may have been noticed and therefore decided to send the information electronically, rather than verbally."

"Neat," noted Neelix, reading some of the data. "It appears to be their trading history. I wonder why?"

"Until we read it all, we won't know the answer."

"You're beginning to sound like Mr. Vulcan," he bemoaned teasingly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said. "In fact I feel it is to Lt. Cmdr. Tuvok we need to take this information," her tone serious. The Talaxian nodded his agreement, as she down loaded the data into a PADD. Making sure that everything was secure, they left Astrometrics together.

=/\=

Torres and her team had just finished repairs to the Delta-flyer, when Paris joined her.

"How's it coming?"

"We've just completed repairs. You'll get to see the report," turning from him, packing her tools away. He caught her arm and pulled her back round to face him, eyes intent. "Something else, Lieutenant?" she asked her tone mildly indifferent. He kissed her. At first, B'Elanna didn't respond, but slowly she melted against him. Both broke apart breathless and smiled. "That was interesting!"

"It can become even more than interesting in our quarters."

"Is that an order, Lieutenant?" her arms around his neck.

"No. It's an invitation," he responded mildly. She sighed and disentangled herself from him, ignoring his disappointed expression.

"I'm still on duty," returning to her tool box.

"No, you're not. That finished about," checking his watch. "Five minutes **to** go," he teased. B'Elanna smiled and finished tiding things with his help.

"In that case ...Tom, shall we depart?" her meaning loud and clear.

As they walked to their shared quarters, he watched her face, which wasn't always easy to read at the best of times. Quietly she asked a question. "How's Chakotay?" genuine concern in her voice.

"That's the first civil question I've heard from you in days!" surprised.

"So!" halting to face him. "Does it have an answer?" anger crossing her features for a brief moment.

"Chakotay is...well, Chakotay," he said cryptically.

"What kind of answer is that!?" she snapped.

"B'Elanna, look it'll be touch and go for awhile yet. You know Chakotay. He's a tough nut to crack." His quip brought a smile to her lips.

"Sure he is," her face became concerned. "Seriously, he will be all right?"

"Doc says he'll be sore for a few days, other than that," he shrugged. "Talking of tough nuts!" B'Elanna grinned, spun him round and ran. It took a moment to regain his balance, but he was soon after her. The two disappeared together into their quarters, the door closing firmly behind them, shutting them off from prying eyes.

=/\=

The warm soft breeze brushed across his cheek, with a strange rhythm, that puzzled him at first, until he realised it was Rozene's sleeping musical breathing. She slept curled up as close to him as possible on the pillow, her slim head lying across the back of his, so her muzzle rested over his left ear, hence her breathes wafted across his cheek. He drew in a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh, realising he was in his bed in his quarters, lying flat on his stomach. His back felt tight yet the pains were bearable. Rozene stuttered awake and purred into his ear.

"That tickles," he said, mouth feeling dry. Chatting at him, she flew across the room, disappearing out of sight, only to return a few seconds later with a small glass filled with water and a straw, held tight in her front paws. She settled down and held it close to his mouth. Thus, he gratefully sucked the cooling water into his parched throat, empting the glass.

"Any more?"

"Not for now," said the brusque tones of the EMH.

"Did you have to do that?" he asked his heart thumping hard in his chest, watching the male scan him. Rozene's eyes whirled a mixture of blue/green and white, softly singing. The door buzzer startled the little creature, eyes now deep anxious blue. Chakotay looked at her a careful picture in his mind, whilst the Doctor walked to the door to see who was calling. Rozene vanished from sight.

"Captain!?"

"How's the patient?"

"Well enough," stepping aside to let the woman enter, the door closing behind her. "He'll be rather sore for a few days," escorting her to the bedside. "I'm pleased to say the skin grafts have taken really well," pride in his tone and bearing. Both Captain and patient smiled amused. "Not long, Captain. My patient needs his rest," with that he left.

Janeway pulled up a chair and sat down, saying nothing. Chakotay knew she had something on her mind, for it was in her carefully schooled expression, yet he also knew Rozene could not stay for long in her hiding place. Thus, they both spoke together. She laughed relaxed.

"I think I have an apology to make to you, Chakotay." The use of his name, rather than his rank, told him much more than her words.

"You acted in the way you thought best at the time," his eyes closing hoping she would take the hint and leave, yet she just sat studying him. His deliverance came via the intercom.

=/\= Captain to the bridge =/\= said Tuvok's voice.

"Acknowledged, Commander," she responded reluctantly standing. With a last look at the dark male, she quickly left.

Soft musical scolding sounded in his ear a minute later.

"I'm sorry. It was all I could think of," smiling at the annoyed little red/gold creature. She did a couple more angry chattering noises and then purred settling down on the pillow again. "You'll have to find your own comfortable hidey hole yourself," he said quietly. Rozene just purred at him, eyes a soft amber, lying her muzzle/head across the back of his. Her warm breath brushed across his left cheek again. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and slept.

=/\=

Janeway stood in the command area, facing a much more wary A'Gerin, via the main view screen.

"Captain; I see your trip through the rift went well," he said without preamble.

"What of it!" she snapped back. A polite noise from the Vulcan behind her, pulled her up short, yet she didn't apologise, or reveal any more information.

"I hope you found your answers," his tone sharp.

"Thank you, yes."

Although this conversation wasn't getting anywhere fast, she was damned if she'd tell him anything.

"Profitable?!"

"No!" tone flat. The alien male considered that wondering if she was telling him the truth. Yet if the potion was still working she could do nothing else but tell him the truth. It was unfortunate that all he could see was the female Captain and not the entire bridge; it would have given him some clues as to what had really happened in the rift. His crew were working on trying to get a wider view, but were coming up against quite a few security protocols and blocks.

"Sir; we've tried. Their computer won't accept our commands now," the aide said softly in his ear.

"Keep at it," he muttered under his breath. "Captain Janeway, this is..." he didn't finish.

"Yes, it is! Terminate transmission." With that order the screen went blank.

"Damn! The woman," he raged, half getting out of his seat. "Well?!" he shouted at his aide, who visibly trembled, yet his voice remained calm.

"Nothing, Captain," seeing A'Gerin's skin darken with rage, he added quietly. "We've been having the same problem their Captain had with their computer." The male's face before him returned slowly to its normal colour as the anger died – or so the aide hoped.

"Right. We'll have to try another approach," slumping back into his chair, face deep in thought. None of the bridge crew liked where events were going, but as yet they could do nothing about it. The aide wondered how things were going on board the sleek starship – _**Voyager**_.

=/\=

At that moment Janeway had to deal with a rather irate Ensign in her Ready-room.

"Mr. Kim!" she snapped, causing him to stand very erect. "No! And that's final. Return to your post, Ensign." Still angry looking the young Asian man obeyed. Once he'd gone, she breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Well, Tuvok!" He just raised a questioning eyebrow. "What am I supposed to do? A computer that refuses to obey; an unruly crewman; I don't know," sitting down tiredly into the lounger under the view ports and gazed out at the rift with its space beacon bobbing beside it. "Is it me or is that beacon trying to hide that rift from casual viewers?"

"Possibly. Seven informs me, it sends out a strong warning signal, then stops transmitting for 4:39 seconds. When it starts transmitting again the signal is apparently haphazard, then the strong warning again. The cycle appears random over a period of 2 to 3 hours."

"Interesting," she murmured. "I wonder what A'Gerin found that it should need the protection of a seemingly malfunctioning beacon?" Tuvok said nothing realising she was thinking out loud. Looking up at him, she smiled, calling Seven. "I want you to keep a 24hr. watch on the rift and beacon."

=/\= Do you require notifying of any changes? =/\=

"No. Just record, Janeway out," she ordered still looking at the Vulcan. "I take it, you didn't like him much either?" she said softly.

"Does my answer matter?"

"You have the bridge, Lieutenant Commander. Dismissed." He left, leaving the woman alone with her troubled thoughts.

=/\=

Body shuddering violently, he awoke with a start, realising he was trembling. Rozene seemed to be nowhere in sight, which upset him until he felt/heard her soft deep purr in his mind. A shadow moved, causing deep fear in him. _/Stay put/_ he thought quietly as the shadow spoke;

"Chakotay," said the voice of Tom Paris. "Goodness! You're wet!" astonished, gently easing the covers off the inert man, who shivered. With a gentleness that surprised them both, Tom dried Chakotay's body and replaced the covers with fresh ones.

"Strange dreams or something?" he asked, once he'd completed his task and sat down, face anxious.

"I'm not sure. Maybe!"

"About the shuttle crash?!"

"Perhaps," closing his eyes, knowing that it wasn't the crash, but something much closer and far more painful; Feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Hungry?!" Chakotay opened his eyes and gazed at this young man. Someone he hadn't much liked or trusted at first, now? He nodded.

"Mushroom soup!?" The cheeky grin made him smile assent. Thomas E Paris, son of an Admiral, the best of everything, he thought, watching as the male went to the replicator and ordered the Neelix special. Trying to ease himself off his stomach proved to be fraught with pain. Thus, Tom had to help physically and with a hypo-shot.

"You should have waited," tone mildly scolding. "And you needn't give me that look, Chakotay. In this situation as your Medic; I'm in charge," sitting, having straightened the bed covers.

"You sure!" noting the man's reluctant expression. Tom said nothing, picking up the bowl of steaming soup. "Got a straw, please; I'm not having you feed me."

"I wouldn't dare," he said, a cheeky grin reappearing, realising Chakotay was teasing. He produced a plastic straw so that his patient could suck the warming nourishing soup into his weakened healing body. Paris was pleased that he'd ordered a smallish bowl, because the male took at least a half dozen goes at it, before he drained it.

"Would you order another smaller bowl, now and leave it here? Please, Tom." He nodded, taking the empty bowl away. He returned it half-full and set it on the bedside table.

"Can you manage it from there?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I'd better leave you to sleep. Doc says call him if you need anything."

"I will," sighing deeply, eyes closing feeling warm and drowsy. He just about heard the male say a soft 'Goodnight' and leave. A few minutes later the sounds of a noisy drinker jolted him wide awake.

"Slowly, Little one, or you'll get indigestion," he told the red/gold lizard, whose muzzle was deep in the bowl of soup. "And don't speak with your mouth full," he added. A smile graced his handsome features as he watched the jewelled eyed creature drink the soup more daintily. When she'd finished, she flew to the wash basin, pulled it out and cleaned her muzzle in the running water. Pushing it back in proved a problem, but she managed and then flew over and tucked herself up against his chest now that he was lying on his side again. Her purr was deep, yet her eyes whirled a pale blue.

"You felt it too. Didn't you?" Frowning worried, remembering the fear and pain. Rozene chirped quietly eyes now as brown as his own. A sense of sadness swept over him, realising it was her feelings. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes, knowing there was nothing as yet he could do to stop the true source of the pain - A'Gerin.

=/\=

Tuvok sat reading - or trying to - the information that Neelix and Seven had been given about the Rigellian trading history. His head pounded, yet something told him this was no ordinary headache. Suddenly a wave of pain hit him; the PADD clattered to the floor, its noise bringing him back to the familiar surroundings of his office. Sitting still, his Vulcan calm re-gathered itself about him; retrieving the PADD from the floor and left for sickbay. The computer informed him that the EMH was attending Cmdr. Chakotay. He was about to leave sickbay; when the Medic returned.

"Tuvok! What can I do for you?"

"Uncertain," pausing. The EMH came over tricorder in hand, scanned him.

"Hmm! That's unusual. Your adrenalin is high also. Please be seated," turning to collect his med-trolley and wheel it over.

"Also?!" queried the dark Vulcan.

"Cmdr. Chakotay has similar high levels, which leaves him drenched in sweat, for which I can find no real cause," scanning the males head.

"Interesting," was his only comment, listening as the Doctor explained, that both he and the Commander showed the same readings on a subconscious level, especially in the area of the brain that allowed for telepathic communication in Vulcan's and Betazoid's.

"I know such things have happened in Humans, but it's rare. Especially in one who has not shown any signs of it before; Very puzzling."

"Will it be possible to speak with Cmdr. Chakotay?" his tone really devoid of emotions.

"He's sleeping. I see no reason for you not too; His door is open," the Medic said watching the Vulcan's rigid frame leave. The Doctor shook his head puzzled by these strange events, tiding his trolley which didn't need it; and then went into his office expression thoughtful, and wrote a medical report.

The male didn't reach his intended port-of-call; he received a security alert and thus was diverted to deal with an incident in the Mess hall, involving of all people, Ensign Kim, Kenneth Dalby and another former Maquis the Bajorian Gerron.

The three stood before him, having been escorted out of the Mess hall to his office under armed guard. All of them looked dishevelled, with Dalby sporting the beginnings of a black eye, even the Bajorian – Gerron had a few bruises showing; only Kim appeared unharmed, physically. The Vulcan sat patiently watching and waiting. The silence stretched until Kim spoke angrily, uncharacteristically so.

"I don't know why they're defending someone who's the cause of our troubles."

"He is not!" Dalby snapped; Gerron just glared angrily at Kim.

"Enough!" tone firm, realising this argument could quite rapidly get out of hand again. Although he knew Ensign Kim had just finished a duty shift, he ordered that the Ensign clean up and report to the bridge for a full duty shift. "**Now**, Mr. Kim," he said firmly before the young man could object. Sullenly he departed, shoulders hunched. Tuvok held up a hand halting Dalby's attempt to speak. He dismissed the armed escort also. When gone he said, "Report to sickbay, both of you," quietly getting to his feet. "This incident is logged. Dismissed." Two puzzled faces looked at him.

"Commander Tuvok?" questioned Dalby.

"Neither of you is in a fit condition at present. If the Doctor gives you a clean bill of health, you may report for your duty shifts as usual. If not, you will adhere to the Doctor's instructions," he paused taking in their puzzled expressions. "Dismissed, Crewmen." Something kept the Vulcan from fully explaining his actions any further. Thus, the two men left feeling somewhat put out by events, having expected discipline only to be told there was to be none. Strange, but then quite a few strange things had been happening since meeting A'Gerin.


	4. Gold Rage

July 2002

**Disclaimer: **See Chapters One & Two

Chapter Four

Gold Rage

_**Golden Bird**_ hung in space close to _**Voyager**_, dwarfed by the sleek grey starship, the beacon hovering off the larger ship's port bow. In his cramped quarters A'Gerin greedily scanned every square centimetre of the Starship, purple eyes growing darker all the time. Suddenly he switched off the visual viewer, expression intent he left his quarters; moving with controlled anger towards the shuttle bay. Once there; six ruffians stood to attention, purple eyes centred on him, just how he liked it.

"You know what to do," he said without preamble.

"Yes, Captain!" the six responded in unison.

"Good. Go!" he ordered harshly. They quickly scrambled aboard their shuttle, whilst A'Gerin left the area, heading for the bridge.

"Shuttle heading for the beacon," the aide announced as A'Gerin arrived and took the command seat. "Shuttle in the rift," said the second announcement. Now all he had to do was wait; for the shuttle to return with its precious live cargo. Feeling satisfied he permitted himself a small smile, thoughts turned inwards.

The bridge crew worked industriously around him, in their usual manner, thus he didn't pay them much attention until the first explosion rocked his small craft. Getting to his feet alarmed as a second missile entered the rift and exploded closing it for good. A'Gerin stared, silence reigned; then he started to scream verbal abuse at the nervous bridge crew, yet there was nothing they could do as they'd not been allowed to keep their sensors locked on the beacon.

"Where did those missiles come from?" he demanded, face dark purple eyes wide, nostrils flaring.

"Er. _**Voyager**_," the aide said quietly, hoping to avert the seething rage away from his crew.

"Hail them," he yelled menace in his tone, sitting down abruptly, purple eyes brooding.

Quietly the aide turned away to the com-unit and signalled the Starship himself.

=/\=

Captain and Vulcan strode purposefully down the corridor towards the turbo-lift, having just left the primary weapons control room.

"Deck 5, sickbay," she ordered, feeling the heat of anger rising in her. 'Why?' Only one person could answer that and this time she wouldn't be put off from getting the answers she needed.

On entering sickbay, she saw the Doctor attending the man she sought, sitting on the main bio-bed looking a little confused.

"Doctor; Leave us," she ordered her voice tightly controlled.

"Captain," he acknowledged turning to face her, blocking her path to his patient. "He is suffering from shock. I'd advise **you** to leave." 'Suffering was he!' she thought. "Now isn't the time for any questions. My patient needs to rest."

"Computer..."

"It's all right, Doctor," he said quietly, stalling her command to turn off the EMH. "I'll manage," looking calmly at Janeway. Was it her imagination or was he sorry, even sad?

"Why!?" He stared startled, by the abrupt single word question. Although the Doctor moved out of her way, she didn't move closer. "Captain!?" puzzled, asking for clarification.

"I think you're aware of what you've done, Commander. All I want to know is why?" her tone cold. The male frowned creasing the tattoo on his forehead, still sitting on the bed, whilst the Vulcan stood calmly in the background. "Damn it! Chakotay I want an explanation of your actions," she shouted angrily stepping forward threateningly.

A sudden screech rented the air in front of her and something flapped in her face, forcing her backwards trying to shield her face. It took a moment for the males to react. Chakotay shouted a name, thus allowing the Doctor to treat the flustered woman. Tuvok halted his move to call for extra security and just waited. Shaken but unhurt, the Captain stood as the medic treated her, hearing angry chattering squeals in the background. 'What had attacked her?' she thought.

"Hmm! You obversely haven't been ordering your own coffee recently. I'll just give you a full dose and then she won't hurt you." Puzzled by that statement, she watched the Doctor, collect the hypo-spray and inject its contents. He calmly explained about the strong potion that A'Gerin had been feeding to all the female members of the crew which made them, dislike or distrust the marked man. As she listened, her eyes were drawn to the male and the creature that sat beside him. A deep purr reverberated around sickbay.

"She only makes that sound for him," he said softly, leaving her side, asking Tuvok that the area be secured. The Vulcan did so, whilst Janeway moved cautiously towards the bio-bed.

"Captain meet Rozene; properly this time," he invited, his tone quiet. The soft musical chattering of the lizard-like creature drew her closer putting out a hand. The red/gold winged reptile sat on its hunches and stretching up put a small front paw on the offered hand. The jewelled eyes whirled a mixture of green and white. First it studied her and then looked at Chakotay and back again. The soft musical whistles puzzled her, yet Chakotay smiled and said quietly, "No." It withdrew and flew over to Tuvok and sat on his shoulder calmly inspecting his ear, chattering softly. The dark male just raised an eyebrow. Chakotay grinned broadly. "I don't think he'll take that kindly, Rozene."

"Indeed, Commander."

Janeway stared at them both. It was her dark friend who offered the explanation as Rozene vanished. "Telepathy, Captain."

"How long has it/she been on board?"

"Since you brought the Commander back from the rift," said the Doctor; the little creature reappeared with something in her front paws and sat on the EMH's shoulder. Soft chattering sounds came from it/her holding out the item towards Janeway.

"An apple!?" she said surprised.

"You've been raiding Neelix's kitchen again," he scolded half-heartedly, grinning. "Peace offering, Captain; Apples are her favourite fruit." Carefully she took the offered fruit, the creature watched.

"I think you're supposed to take a bite," the EMH suggested as Tuvok moved closer. Rozene's eyes slowly turned from green to white to green again and then amber as Janeway bit into the juicy apple. Whistling musically she flew cartwheels in the air, landing beside Chakotay who'd called her.

"No, you may not. The apples from the replicator are just as good. No arguments, young lady," he said, rubbing her eye ridges which produced a soft contented purr from the creature. Taking another bite of the apple, she thought about censoring both the Doctor and Chakotay for concealing the creature, watching her play with the male.

"Why did she attack me?"

"The flowers that the potion is made from, makes Fire-lizards sneeze. So they hate the stuff and anyone whose been exposed to it."

"You mean these fire-lizards and the potion comes from the same planet?" He nodded and added that the sap and root of the plant had provided the antidote.

"I've been administering it via the food replicators."

"Novel!" noted the Vulcan, giving voice to her surprised expression, whilst stroking Rozene's neck with one finger.

"Novel! Is not how **I** would have put it; I was his first test subject," amused at the abashed Medic. Janeway shook herself realising they were getting off the subject she had really wanted answers to.

"Chakotay; Why did you fire those torpedoes?"

"Sorry? Torpedoes? What torpedoes?" he asked frowning. Rozene's eyes were as puzzled as his voice. The EMH told her to watch the lizard's eyes, because they would always reflect what emotions the Commander was feeling.

"Your command codes and DNA residue were found at the primary weapons control room. From where two photon torpedoes were launched, destroying both the beacon and the rift it was guarding," the Vulcan informed him.

"I'm pleased that they've been destroyed, but I don't see what it's got to do with me. I haven't fired any weapons," he said. Rozene's jewelled eyes green/white. The three just looked at each other in silence.

The Medic decided to inform Janeway that he'd known about the potion since he'd first discovered it, not long after the first attack on Cmdr. Chakotay and how he'd kept that information in his matrix. Having met Rozene he now believes creatures like her had attacked Chakotay and that A'Gerin had known.

"His manner said as much, Captain."

"Whilst I was on the planet, the inhabitants spoke about 'Strangers from the sky' taking the Fire-lizards. One of their people died from phaser wounds. I didn't need to see them. The description was enough. They'd never seen plasma burns either," Chakotay informed her.

"That will explain why he asked if your trip through the rift was 'profitable'," noted Tuvok. She sighed, looking at the creature curled up on the male's lap.

"With the rift now closed, we won't be able to return her home." The creature sat up startled, chattering nosily; she stood up front paws on Chakotay's chest and rubbed her muzzle under his chin, purring.

"I believe, Captain," said the Vulcan. "That she's telling you, she **is** home."

"I literally landed right on top of her, just before she hatched. She was able to bring humanoid help to me. Their medicine couldn't heal my burns, but it did prevent them from getting any worse."

"Meaning, you saved each other, I suppose?" Janeway sighed feeling beaten, finishing her apple. The tattooed male nodded, getting to his feet only to be asked; where he thought he was going by the EMH.

"My quarters; if that's all right with you, Doctor?" The medical hologram humphed and went to his office. "I'll take that as a yes," he said as Rozene vanished.

"Where has she gone?"

"Ask the computer," he suggested calmly, his eyes twinkling mischievously. The computer could not comply, even after Janeway described the creature, as there were no unusual life-forms of that nature on board _**Voyager**_. She looked the question at him.

"The Doctor can scan her with tricorder's etc., but as far as the computer is concerned she isn't here. As to where? Well, I'm hoping she's in my quarters and not raiding Neelix's fruit bowl." She smiled with him, hearing Tuvok cancel the security protocols in sickbay, thus the three of them left the area. The Doctor decided to check the crew over manually for the potion and give the antidote where necessary, starting with the bridge crew.

=/\=

On entering the bridge from the turbo-lift, they heard Paris exclaim, "You were out of order, Ensign."

"Mr. Paris?" she queried, whilst the Medic scanned the restrained crewman. Before he could reply, the ship was rocked by a battery of explosions, knocking out a few systems. Janeway called for reports trying to keep her feet as the ship shuddered violently from the onslaught. Suddenly it stopped, silence. Tuvok spoke:

"All external sensors are off-line. Preliminary indications are that _**Golden Bird**_was responsible and are now not within normal sensor range."

"Captain. Mr. Kim was endowed with high levels of the potion. I've administered the antidote, he should be back to his normal self shortly," said the EMH, moving from the puzzled Ensign to the next crewman.

"Man your post, Ensign." Janeway ordered. Feeling groggy he returned to his ops-console, realising Tuvok had understated the damage caused. As he worked, his head cleared, hearing Paris tell Captain Janeway that he'd told A'Gerin who'd they suspected had fired the photon torpedoes. With that she asked for the whereabouts of the Commander. The computer's reply startled him;

*Cmdr Chakotay is no longer aboard this vessel.*

"Oh help!" Kim groaned, realising what he'd probably sent the male into, if A'Gerin had him.

"None of us have exactly been clear headed since we met Free Trader A'Gerin. You're not the only one to have been affected, Ensign. Question now is, how, do we locate the _**Golden Bird**_?"

"Until we have some functioning sensors," he heaved a sigh, expression worried.

"I want a full damage report within the hour. I'll be in Astrometrics," she said; looking at Tuvok added. "You have the bridge, Commander." He nodded, as she left, ordering the turbo-lift to take her to Deck 8.

=/\=

Something red/gold suddenly flashed in front of her, causing her to step backwards, shielding her face. Sounds of deep distress, whistled around the turbo-lift, thus she ordered it to halt. She crouched down to the lizard-like creature now sitting on the floor. Its jewelled eyes were blue/brown mix, her sounds muted. Quietly she spoke its name, "Rozene!" The red/gold lizard lifted its muzzle and then held out something, which up to now had been held tightly to its chest.

"Chakotay's com-badge," she said, on taking the item. Rozene chattered and sat on Janeway's shoulder as the female stood up. The creature's distress was all too obvious, both in the colour of her jewelled eyes and the sounds she uttered.

"Could you find him?" turning the badge over, Rozene seemed surprised. "Feel him, then?" she amended. The little creature whistled and flew around the turbo-lift, before landing on Janeway's out stretched arm. The shrill sounds the lizard uttered made no sense to her, yet something told her that Rozene understood.

"As Captain, you like your master will obey my orders. Understand." The red/gold lizard almost saluted her whistling happily, eyes amber, bringing a soft amused smile to the female's face. "Good. Now I want you to wait in Chakotay's quarters. No, buts; I think you may prove useful in locating him. Until such time, you are confined to quarters." Janeway watched the jewelled eyes turn brown, the whole creature's body dejected. Carefully she stroked the slim head with a tentative finger. "We'll find him. First we have to be prepared and that means waiting for repairs to be completed." Rozene softly responded; tutting quietly eyes a lighter brown. She gurgled, flew into the air and vanished. "Computer resume," clasping the delta symbol badge tight in her fist. She just hoped Astrometrics had been spared the brunt of the _**Golden Bird's**_ onslaught. If not, everyone was in serious trouble. The smoking corridor did not bode well, exiting the lift on Deck 8. Icheb was ahead of her PADD in hand. Thus she fell in step with him and made the necessary enquires. It wasn't good.

=/\=

An hour later, tired, stressed faces sat around the table in the briefing room; each had only just arrived, from their various assignments, thus Janeway let them get their breath, before asking any questions.

"How are things among the crew, in general?" she asked, directing this to their self-appointed morale officer.

"Remarkably it's not too bad, considering," his face cheerful. "But worried about the Commander," Neelix said his tone muted. Janeway sighed, thinking; 'Aren't we all!'

"Astrometrics?" tone hopeful.

"We've tidied up the worst of the damage. Sensors are functioning. But we have encountered an additional problem," pausing quietly. "The computer appears to be suffering from short term memory loss." Her expression told him to continue. "We can input information and as far as we can determine, it has been accepted. We just can't retrieve it," he said shrugging tiredly.

"Much like the time you tried to get the computer to accept A'Gerin's voice commands," Neelix added, to the Ensign's report.

"It shouldn't have been **necessary** to ask the computer's permission. Yet it still wouldn't accept the command," she noted wearily.

"Perhaps that's just as well."

"Indeed, Mr. Paris," she acknowledged smiling softly. "Torres, what about engineering?"

"Most of the damage was confined to the sensors' grid. It's up and running, but I'm not sure how long the repairs will hold," her voice tired. Janeway knew the woman was stronger than most and could keep going for longer, due to her Klingon heritage. Looking at Tuvok, he also seemed drawn, but leaving Chakotay in A'Gerin's clutches whilst the crew rested was not an option.

"The beacon?" she questioned, looking at Harry Kim.

"We've done the best we can, Captain. The com-badge will function as a guide. But I still don't see how we can use it," giving her the delta-shaped badge.

"You let me worry about that, Ensign," taking the badge from him. "As warp drive is operational, we will move ahead with the sensor sweeps in half-an-hour," turning the badge over absently as she spoke. Clasping it tightly, determination in her face, she dismissed them. Captain and Security Chief headed out together; whilst the others filed out to their posts.

=/\=

Soft whistling greeted them along with a deep baritone voice. Rozene sat on a medical monitor, whistling as a counterfoil to the Doctor's singing. Janeway had to smile, yet frowned when the medic noticed her presence in sickbay.

"I ordered you to quarters," she said to the little Fire-lizard.

"She was lonely. So she came to me."

"She could have tried on her own to search for him," Tuvok added quietly.

"You feel her. Don't you?" The Vulcan said nothing, but he didn't have to, it was plain to see in his eyes. Janeway laid a calm hand on his arm, understanding in her own eyes. Then she turned to Rozene holding out the delta-badge. "Take this to Chakotay." The red/gold lizard creature took hold and looked at her, as the female still held the badge. "We must be able to follow you. Understand?"

"Rozene can fly in space. She will hop through it, transporting herself ahead some parses, so she'll only be in normal space for about 5minutes at a time, whilst she finds her bearings and leaps again," the Doctor informed. Surprised she stared at him. "Not words Captain; Images."

"I see," sceptical, letting go of the badge. The little creature chatted softly.

"She understands," said Tuvok's calm strong tone. She called Ops:

"How's the beacon?"

=/\= Fine; Readings are normal =/\=

"Good keep tracking."

=/\= Do you want the com-link opened now? =/\= Tuvok shook his dark head.

"No, Ensign. Janeway out," closing the internal com-link.

It was the Vulcan who gave the soft mental command that sent Rozene on her way, vanishing from sickbay inside the warm safe ship, out into the cold unforgiving and hostile environment of deep space. The little creature held on tightly to her friend's badge, picturing the man's face in her mind; she called. Her voice was tiny sounding in the vast cold expanse of space making her shiver. At first there seemed to be no reply then she felt/heard something; Faint and familiar; frighteningly familiar. Whistling in fear, pain and anger, she called again. This time there was no mistaking the answer. Thus she leapt forward into between. She re-emerged ahead of herself some five minutes later. Looking back she saw _**Voyager**_ - now some parses behind her - moving closer. Chattering softly, she called stronger this time and again the same response came back. Rozene followed that anguished cry, feeling it draw her, yet she didn't resist it, knowing that was where she'd find her male friend, Chakotay.

=/\=

Chattering sounded in his mind, thus he called a name. _/Rozene?/_ the sound turned to a cry of pain – one he'd heard before – it jolted him fully awake, yet he kept his eyes closed straining to make sense of the noises around him. Quietly he tested out his own body; hearing the pain more in his mind than his ears. Not being a telepath, he couldn't shut it out shuddering. Was that a familiar call? Wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. Movement sounded close and then a hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, eliciting a soft moan from him.

"So you are awake," sneered a familiar voice, the alien man's breathe hot on his cheek.

_/Rozene/ _he called silently, his tone echoing the anguished cry in his mind.

"Now perhaps you can answer a few questions," yanking Chakotay's head again.

"Go to hell!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Possibly," he answered moving away, having pushed the male's head into the wall, to which his prisoner was chained in a seated position. Chakotay breathed deeply and carefully opened his dark eyes. The scene that greeted him was not one he would forget in a hurry. Around the small square area; standing floor to ceiling were small restrictive wire cages with two Fire-lizards per cage, their colour dull, dirty and possibly with blood too. Not something he really wanted to think about. Feeling the creatures combined pain ripple through him. In the centre of the room - if it could be called that - stood a large table with more cages beneath it; empty. How many more Fire-lizards would have been captured, if the rift hadn't been destroyed? That thought caused a ripple of muted chattering to pass through the caged creatures around him. A'Gerin paced the area like a caged animal himself, yet he felt nothing for the creatures, only anger that they wouldn't obey him. They could have proved useful in his fight with the Political Fox, now they were nothing but dead meat. 'Damn him and this marked man!' He raged inwardly.

=/\=

Aboard _**Voyager**_, the beacon's steady signal continued to lead them through space as the hours - minutes ticked by. Soon they entered an asteroid field. Seven informed them that elements in the field were playing havoc with what sensors were working.

"Beacon is still coming through clearly, Captain," the Ensign said, giving the Conn a new course heading. The pilot followed the beacon's leadings; gently moving the sleek star ship through the rocky field. Paris wasn't sure how the beacon was moving, but its signal was clear, though not as loud as when Harry had first tested it. Janeway stood beside him, reading the same data. She called to the Vulcan by name as a question.

"Nothing on sensors," he paused with a sharp intake of breath. "I feel we are getting close," his tone tight, pain briefly etched across his normally placid dark face.

"We're picking up a ship dead ahead. These readings are confusing. Beacon is stationary. Wait it's moved." Paris also noted the move into the shadow of a large asteroid.

"Although we can't see them very clearly; I'm sure they can see us!" he said. Janeway agreed and ordered shields up.

"Beacon is stationary," giving the Conn the new course heading. The main screen showed them, a moon sized asteroid with a flat plain inside half a crater. In it sat _**Golden Bird**_.

"Mr. Kim is the signal still steady?" He answered in the affirmative. "Open the com-link," she ordered and then wished she hadn't; hearing the very loud and painful human scream that came through. "As you were people," her tone commanding. Feeling the male, beneath her hand clamped on his shoulder, shudder at the sounds of heavy breathing.

"Now; those coordinates."

"I...don't...know," was the painful, breathless reply. Other sounds, like muted chattering and hisses puzzled them. The star ship edged closer.

"You expect me to believe that? Come now it was **you** who fired the torpedoes," chuckling menacingly.

"No wonder Chakotay called him a coyote," muttered Paris, still easing the ship forward.

"Believe what you like," said Chakotay's voice. "I don't know and even if I did. I wouldn't give them to **you**," his tone defiant.

"You really are a pest." The tone made them shuddered; hearing the cries of pain.

"He must be using Chakotay's damaged back," he noted his voice anxious, looking at the woman, who still stood beside him.

"Mr. Kim, can you get a lock on him?"

"I've been trying," working diligently at his controls. "There are a lot of unusual bio-readings. If the beacon/badge was on or near him I might," he shook his dark head, eyes deeply worried. "I'll keep at it." Janeway smiled, he was trying to right a wrong, yet whilst under the influence of the potion; he'd had no choice but to give A'Gerin the information he sought.

"Pity I can't use the potion on you," sneered the alien male. "Won't work, will it?" There was no reply, but apparently A'Gerin wasn't expecting one, as he again asked forcefully for the coordinates.

"I don't know," the prisoner sobbed.

"What do you want?" the alien growled. "Get out **NOW**!" Obversely talking to someone else, who'd entered the area. Once the door had hissed shut, another sound assaulted their ears. It was one that had been constantly in the background and now drowned out all other sounds.

"What is that?" someone asked. Janeway was looking at the Vulcan, who stood pale and shaking, eyes wide and unseeing. Before she could ask him a question, Kim gave a whoop of joy.

"Got him! Transporting to sickbay," grinning pleased. They heard the Doctor confirm the arrival of his patient. Thus, she signalled that he closes the com-link. An unusual cry was wrenched from the Vulcan who slumped. Two crewmen helped him to stay on his feet until he could hold his own again.

"CAP-TAIN;" the tone from Tom Paris caused her to go cold. On the view screen was a male figure floating in space, covered in creatures of some sort. It was hard to make them out. Suddenly the whole lot vanished from sight. Dazed Janeway called for reports.

"The figure was A'Gerin, surrounded by the bio-readings that had confused our sensors earlier. I don't know what happened," pausing unsure. "All I can be sure of is. They are not here any more."

"Hold our position, Tom. I think you'd better report to sickbay and take Tuvok with you," she said quietly, compassion in her voice. The pilot nodded, locked the ship into her current position and then helped the unresisting Vulcan to leave the bridge. Janeway heaved a sigh. 'What next?' she wondered.

=/\=

_**Golden Bird**_ was silent. Not a sound stirred anywhere aboard the alien vessel. Even on the bridge where the crew sat staring, unable to really believe what they'd just witnessed. The second-in-command sat hesitantly in the command chair, purple eyes wide, still seeing the male figure of A'Gerin floating in space surrounded by the little creatures. Now only cold unforgiving space stared back at him. Yet he shuddered, still hearing the cruel laughter ringing in the air. Slowly the crew unfroze and took readings.

"Sir; the _**Voyager**_ only performed one transport. As for the Captain; he is no longer in our space."

"Thank you, Crewman. I had a feeling they weren't responsible," sighing he ordered a com-link opened to the other ship. Janeway answered, understandably wary. "Captain Janeway. I'm Raoul. Captain of _**Golden Bird**_," he said standing confidently, feeling his crew breath a collective sigh of relief. The woman smiled uncertainly. "How is your First Officer?" his tone pleasant, which relaxed the wary features on the screen.

=/\= Being well cared for. Thank you, **Captain**?! Raoul =/\=

"I'd like to meet with you, Captain. An exchange of information; shall we say in 30 minutes on your vessel?" The politeness of his request threw the woman momentarily, yet the Rigellian male could only guess at the questions flying through her mind right now.

"Yes of course. I'll meet you in transporter room one." The soft emphases on the where was not lost on Raoul. He smiled head bowing formally said:

"Understood, Captain_. __**Golden Bird**_ out." The screen went blank. "Doc. Come with me, we have an unpleasant task to perform before we go to _**Voyager**_."

The stocky male turned in his chair to face Raoul and grimaced. He knew they would have to go through A'Gerin's things, but he wasn't happy about doing it so soon and said as much.

"If we and _**Voyager**_ are to find any answers at all to this, sorry mess. It's among those personal effects. Come."

"Aye, Captain!" he grinned. "Feels really good calling you that," his expression was echoed by the rest of the bridge crew.

"Feels good to hear it, Doc," sighing deeply. "Let's get this unhappy business over with," he said turning abruptly and left the bridge. The remaining crew settled down to work not envying the Captain and the Doc their grim task.

=/\=

Raoul's eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room around him. Doc beside him blinked also, carrying a small case. The Rigellian saw Janeway waiting with a smaller female beside her. He carefully stepped down off the transporter pad towards them.

"My apologies for our late arrival; we had an unpleasant task to perform. Captain Raoul at your service," inclining his head to her. "This is Doc, my First Officer and Chief Medic," indicating his companion.

"Apologies accepted, Captain. This is my Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Torres," introducing the female with the ridged forehead. "Both my First Officer and Chief of Security are under medical care at present," she informed quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Captain." A muttered curse came from the Crewman at the transporter controls. "I understand your sentiments," softly smiling at the startled male. Janeway suggested they go to the briefing room.

Whilst in the turbo-lift, a call came through from their Doctor, telling her that Cmdr. Chakotay wished to speak with her as soon as possible; about to acknowledge his call, when he repeated the message.

"Sounds like that short term memory block in the computer is affecting the Doctor. I'd better get to engineering to sort it," noted Torres with an exasperated sigh. The lift doors opened on that deck.

"Problems, Captain?"

"I've been having this problem since I met that man A'Gerin," pursing her mouth tight.

"I'll join you later, Captain," Torres said, stepping out.

"Sickbay?" queried Doc. Janeway nodded, setting the controls manually rather than rely on voice commands.

=/\=

Paris stormed out of sickbay and almost collided with Raoul, expression angry and frustrated.

"I hope Torres can fix the Doc," he snapped and then straightened. "Sorry, Captain," drawing in a deep calming breath. "I'd better check over Tuvok. Excuse me," thus with a polite nod, he left. Janeway said nothing as she entered the sickbay area and encountered a very mute EMH stating his last message over and over.

"Strange fellow," noted Doc following the female round the bald male to the main bio-bed and the man lying on his side there.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly, a gentle hand on his upper arm. He stirred, looked at her and grinned.

"Fine," he admitted. "I'm glad Paris managed to mute the Doctor or I wouldn't still be here." She smiled with him and introduced their guests.

"You have nothing to fear from us, Commander," stated Raoul quietly.

"This is the **real** Captain of the _**Golden Bird**_," his tone justly proud, ignoring the look of disapproval from his superior officer. Chakotay relaxed and whistled. He was answered a few seconds later by the red/gold fire-lizard who hissed at the two Rigellians. They stepped back away from the bio-bed. The little creature acknowledged her friend, yet seemed uneasy.

"You've tamed one of those creatures?"

"Let's just say we came to an understanding." Janeway gave him a reproving look. The Fire-lizard hovered around the EMH puzzled before returning to the human male, chattering softly and clearly confused. "Well you can help put that right. Just listen," he said gazing at her. "You will need to go to the main computer core. Manage that? Without being seen?" She chattered at him indignantly and then vanished.

"So you did have something to do with the computer's security protocols," she said carefully, eyeing him dubiously.

"Maybe; I was attacked by some of those creatures that...attacked A'Gerin."

"Not our doing," said Doc.

"Ah! Captain; Please be brief, my patient needs his rest. And may I remind you this is a sickbay, not a conference room." Janeway and Chakotay just smiled at the indignant tone.

"Nice to have you back, Doctor."

"I wasn't aware I'd left," puzzled. "You can come and say hello," he said to the fire-lizard when she'd reappeared, turning away. "Had I really?" They heard him say before disappearing out of sight. The smile of the human's broadened.

"I'd like an explanation from you, **Commander**."

"I doubt you'd remember even if I did," he countered cryptically. "But it did the job of keeping that Coyote off this ship."

"Captain Janeway. A'Gerin tricked his way into becoming _**Golden Bird**_**'s** captain. Your ship was his main prize."

"Tricked us good and proper he did. And there wasn't a thing we could do about it."

"Not even within Rigellian Law," Raoul added to his companion's statement.

"I think we'd better get to the briefing room. You up to listening in?" she asked him softly. He nodded expression serious. "Doctor; I'd like you to give a full report via com-link," she said on passing his office; leaving with Captain Raoul and Doc in tow. Then her voice came over the com-system calling all senor staff to a meeting in the briefing room. **PRONTO**!

=/\=

Seven was the last to join the crowd in the briefing room and stood near the computer screen, through which both the Doctor and Cmdr. Chakotay could take part in the proceedings. Janeway introduced everybody to their guests and then she got down to business. Enquiring of the two Rigellians just, who A'Gerin was and why he wanted her ship. Raoul stuck to the known facts as he knew them; presenting what he'd found in the male's personal files.

A'Gerin's father had been a well respected Free Trader, who could have taken a place on the ruling council, had he chosen to do so. That had been before the administration on Rigel Prime had changed. The Free Trader had flown his last shipment, along with the crew loyal to him into their systems sun. After that the Rigellian Prime government had curbed and controlled all trade in the system through the RIT.

"Rigellian Institute of Traders," put in Neelix.

"That's right. Without trading documents from the RIT; you cannot buy or sell anything. We're only **Free** traders in name," Raoul sighed, giving Janeway some of the papers he'd found in A'Gerin's quarters. From these they'd discovered that their former captain had quite literally got away with murder and there was nothing they could have done to stop him.

"What about your laws?" asked Tom.

"That's just it. He was within the law. How do you think he took us over..." his voice rising in anger. Raoul had restrained him. "Sorry. I just can't forget. That's all."

"Forget! What?" asked Seven.

"Those screams; No, not your crew mate. The creatures;" the male shuddered.

"You will not be alone in that sentiment," his statement startled the two aliens. "The creatures were telepathic. Their broadcasts were quite...painful," said the dark skinned Vulcan.

"That explains Vorik's strange behaviour," noted Torres quietly.

"I think we will all sleep easier tonight," said Raoul softly, purple eyes' sad. Everyone sat deep in thought.

In sickbay Rozene softly purred in his ear, her eyes as brown as his own. He stroked her eye ridges, breathing deep and slow in order to banish the remembered pain. She chirped, eyes turning to amber, rubbing her muzzle against his cheek. The Doctor watched, now understanding where the strange readings had come from; the little creatures aboard the _**Golden Bird**_. Their attention was brought back to the briefing room, with a question.

"What did A'Gerin want with those creatures and where did they come from?"

"From the planet the other side of the rift, is the where; as to what? I can only guess. Apart from being telepathic, they could transport themselves almost anywhere. This is what made them hard to catch at first. Until A'Gerin's crack squad - _that's a joke_ - hit on the idea to trap them." Raoul explained.

"The flowers," noted the EMH.

"Right; they hated the stuff it made them sneeze; it also made them easier to catch. These flowers also made any humanoid love the one who appeared to love them."

"A potion would work much more successfully. Especially administered directly into the veins," noted Doc regretfully. "I was coerced into producing it." His companion squeezed his arm with an understanding look on his alien features.

"Many things we do that we regret later," said Kathryn Janeway. Doc smiled sadly and then pulled some plas-film sheets out of his case, saying;

"Only A'Gerin and his Squad ever went through the rift. These are my medical notes of some very discreet examinations I did of those who travelled the rift regularly," giving them to Tom Paris.

"Bone and muscle loss; like Chakotay suffered," he held up one sheet and asked Seven to show it to their Doctor, who scanned it very carefully.

"Hmm! This is interesting," pausing, leaving them waiting. "If these are what I think they are, it would explain some of the strange readings I took of the man," halting again, frowning.

"Doctor; don't keep us in suspense!" Neelix said, for everyone. The EMH looked up annoyed, about to retort, but then thought better of it and explained that the scans were of damaged brain tissue.

"Many of the synapses paths have been destroyed, leaving fewer and fewer for the brain to function with. Simply put, the man was going insane; criminally insane."

"Who?" questioned Kim.

"A'Gerin." No-one was really sure who'd spoken the name, yet it answered a lot of unasked questions about the male and his actions.

"May I ask? Who was on the shuttle that went through with us?" Seven asked, handing back the plas-film sheet.

"No-one. I had them all transported off, before it went through on auto-pilot. I wasn't having **my** crew subjected to that," snapped Raoul.

"So what Seven thought was a shield re-modulation; was really a long range transport!" Torres said, astonished.

"Yes. Something wrong?" looking perplexed.

"I'm not sure, Captain Raoul," pausing to gather her thoughts. "The shield change disrupted our scanning potential on the planet. We could only pick up anything from here," her tone measured, as if testing out her words.

"It also protected you from the effects of physical degrading; this starts immediately you exit the rift," the calm voice of Chakotay spoke.

"I do not know how I could be so wrong about the readings I saw," stated Seven, puzzled. "I went over them again, including the new data about your larger transporters; same results. A re-modulation of the shields," clearly concerned.

"Seven. There were forces in the rift that our sensors could not detect. It could well have affected the readings," his tone understanding. Yet the female looked angry. The Rigellian Doc softly said:

"He's right, you know," sighing. "A'Gerin never allowed us to lock onto the beacon in order to record its position. Afraid someone else might find **his** goldmine. Why do you think we/he needed the coordinates from your crew mate?"

"I still do **not** remember firing any photon torpedoes," he said forestalling any questions on the matter.

"Captain; A trading official gave us a data stream, which contained this system's trading history and laws," said Neelix.

"He could lose his head for that!" noted Doc, surprised. Seven said that she'd secured the channel, which probably prompted the act.

"I doubt it. We've been chafing against these trading laws for years. You being outsiders would have been incentive enough," said Raoul.

"Why do I get this feeling, we're not the first outsider victims!" tone indignant.

"Because, you're not, Mr. Paris."

"If only we could discover what it was that A'Gerin's father was carrying that day. It would unlock the key, to the Political Foxes hold over the RIT and A'Gerin," Doc said; the Rigellian added softly, "My father was first officer on the Firebird."

No-one spoke, absorbing the information they'd heard so far. None of it seemed to make any sense and there was much they didn't know either. Janeway knew they had to stay out of Rigel's internal affairs and stick to the facts; and said as much.

"I'm afraid you are already involved, Captain. From the moment you spoke to A'Gerin."

That was the last thing she wanted to hear. So she decided to meet things head on.

"Raoul; you have obviously been doing your homework and started to get to close to the truth, thus A'Gerin boarded you. With _**Voyager**_ he could have taken on a whole fleet of trader ships and won. I still don't clearly see where we fit in," frowning. "Especially in relation to this Marked Man."

Raoul smiled, leaning forward. "Your reputation precedes you, Captain. Especially your ship's fire power," sobering, added quietly. "The Marked Man comes from his Aunt; his father's sister. She's been talking about it ever since her brother died."

"Nobody knows what she means, though."

"Has anyone thought; to ask?"

"Trust Chakotay to come up with the sensible question," noted Paris, with a smile.

"Indeed, Lieutenant," Tuvok said. Everyone relaxed enjoying the light hearted banter. Janeway watched a moment and then called the meeting to order. She asked for more data, if possible, including Rigellian Law, so they knew what they were up against.

"I think its time the Phoenix rose from the ashes. Don't you?" Raoul smiled with her. A'Gerin had fooled them both and neither had liked it. Perhaps they could try to atone for the males miss-endeavours. Kim asked about the creatures again, wondering where they had gone.

"I wouldn't like to hazard a guess. One thing I can tell you. What happened to A'Gerin was poetic justice, in a way."

"How so?" asked Tom Paris.

"They were lizards' of-a-sorts. A'Gerin never fed them. What or rather **who** do you think became their only meal?" Doc said, sadly. Everyone shuddered at the picture that painted. Tom looked at Tuvok.

"Can't have been easy for you."

"No," his dark eyes, darker still with the memory.

"At least all of you were spared his last vocal sound," said Raoul, shuddering visibly. "Laughter; he just laughed." Janeway looked at him sympathically and then suggested they all got some much needed rest, before doing anymore research. Slowly the people left the room. Tuvok and the Rigellians went to the transporter room, whilst Torres and Seven returned to engineering. Kathryn Janeway stood at the computer panel and gazed sadly at the male on the main bio-bed with the red/gold fire-lizard tucked up close to his chest. The EMH shut down the link. She hoped he would sleep safer now.

**NB: **Am still both writing and editing chapters. I'm pleased that people are reviewing and following. Thank you.


	5. Blue Male

July 2002

**Disclaimer:** See Chapters One & Two.

Chapter Five

Blue Male

Somewhere on Rigel, the Political Fox waited, wondering where A'Gerin was with his new 'toy'. He wasn't worried about the silence; he knew the male felt better if left alone. Yet some instinct told him that something wasn't right. It didn't usually take this long to acquire a new ship but then this was _**Voyager**_ a totally alien crew and therefore an unknown quantity. Fox didn't like 'unknown quantities'.

Shouting sounded in the street below his office. On seeing the old female through his window, he sighed turning away and pressed a button on his desk; his security squad would deal with her.

The woman stared up at him, eyes narrowing. "Beware the Marked Man." she cried. The people close around her ignored her, going about their daily business. Having heard her so many times, she was more an irritant, than someone to be taken seriously. Some of the children jeered and made fun, as she was still something of a novelty to them.

"You can mock," she said angrily, yet she hurriedly left, disappearing down a little known alleyway, having seen the Local Police bearing down on her. She knew if she was caught, then that Fox would win and all Rigel would suffer.

"Oh if only I knew what it was, you really wanted to tell me, my brother," she whispered sadly, hearing booted feet tramp over her hiding place.

In his office the Fox waited. He felt no threat from the old woman, only an irritation, like an itch that wouldn't go away. Now where had A'Gerin got too? It wasn't unusual but over the last few months, the male had become more erratic and thus unpredictable. He smiled cruelly, knowing he'd deal with **all** his opponents in due time, including A'Gerin.

=/\=

_**Voyager**_ with _**Golden Bird**_ was en route to Rigel Prime. In Sickbay of the Starfleet ship; the male fought back a scream, tears of pain running down his face. Rozene sat chattering angrily within a small force-field cage, eyes grey and her colour sad. The deep groan from his patient caused the EMH to pause in his work on the male's damaged back. Sighing, he put his medical instrument to one side. He didn't need a tricorder to tell him, his actions/attempts to correct the damage were doing more harm than good. His patient's relieved breathing told him that. Carefully he covered the marked burnt tissue with the cooling blue-metallic blanket and walked round to face the man, who wiped at his wet cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Chakotay. There is nothing I can do," sighing deeply. Irate chattering behind him startled the Doctor, who quietly ordered the computer to deactivate the containment field. Rozene flew straight at him, yet stopped short at the silent call from her friend.

"You did your best, Doctor," his tone calm and understanding. The Fire-lizard vanished.

"I suppose," he admitted coming to, having been reviewing his data memory banks. "I'm afraid; we'll just have to let your body heal itself."

"Doctor, you could review my people's medical history. It may have some suggestions in that area." The Medic just heaved a deep sigh. "Or switch yourself off." That brought a reproving and withering stare full in his direction. "We all need to take stock, ie: rest. You've been telling **me** to do that often enough."

"Why don't I take my own advice?" the EMH smiled to take the sting out of his sharp words. Rozene reappeared from the other side of sickbay, eyes blue/grey whistling and chattering sadly.

"Seems I have two patients whom I can do nothing for at present. Your little blue friend is just very badly traumatised, there are no wounds. I can do almost anything with him, except wake him," he said. "It's as if he's back in his shell again," he changed tack and asked his human patient if he would like to sleep in his quarters, restricting visitors to Medical personnel only. Chakotay nodded. Thus the EMH asked the computer to transport the male to his bed. Rozene vanished a moment later.

He stood feeling at a lost, he softly spoke: "Computer, deactivate EMH," he vanished from sight, leaving the area empty. The little red/gold Fire-lizard returned flew to the lab area and picked up the four corners of the cloth beneath the comatose blue creature. She gathered up each corner one at a time until all four were in her front paws. Whistling softly, she lifted the whole bundle and then vanished.

=/\=

Four days it took them to reach Rigel Prime, as they'd had to travel at _**Golden Bird's**_ speed as well as conserving their own dwindling energy supplies. The Doctor reviewed Homeopathic medication and discovered quite a lot that could have helped Cmdr. Chakotay; the problem came in replication. No spare energy or matter to supply sufficient quantities to do any good. Doc from _**Golden Bird**_ gave them all he had; it helped in keeping the infection at bay. Chakotay just spent most of his time asleep or softly crying with the pain as the Doctor didn't want to overload his system with pain killers even if they had the means to provide them. Neelix had to improvise their meals, with what food was still growing in the hydroponics bay. Apple stew appeared to be Chakotay's preferred choice, not knowing that it was really little Rozene who ate most of it.

Janeway reviewed all the information that Raoul had given her, plus Tuvok and Seven's reports too. _**Voyager**_ was well and truly tied up in Rigellian affairs whether they liked it or not. No Starfleet officer asked for the easy life, but this was one nightmare worse case scenario, that even a well trained diplomat would shy away from.

On reaching their destination, _**Golden Bird**_ was given clearance to land straight a way, but _**Voyager**_ was told to hold orbit and await further instructions. Six hours later they were still in orbit when Raoul contacted them. Other ships had been given permission to land and take-off in that time.

=/\= I'll see what I can do, Captain Janeway, but I'm not hopeful =/\= sighing exasperated. "I'll contact you as soon as I can," he said cutting the connection.

Janeway paced the command area; lights flickered briefly and then steadied again. Kim reported that Torres had ordered a shutdown on Deck 7.

"Mr. Kim scan the spaceport and find a suitable landing site; away from the main area if possible. Emergency," she added, stalling the Vulcan's reminder about protocols. He found one and transferred the data to the helm. Paris kept it in mind as the controls beneath his hands flickered.

"Janeway to Torres; Shutdown more decks if you have to," she ordered into the com-system. At Ops he noticed that Decks 12 through to 14 had been evacuated of all personnel and power shutdown completely. Deck 15 was on emergency power only with the turbo-lifts locked so as to ferry personnel between it and Deck 11 direct.

"Hail from the planet," said Harry Kim. "Captain Raoul." Hiding her own frustration, she ordered the channel open and Raoul's pale face, eyes dark purple look at her.

=/\= I can see how bad things are, Captain. I have however managed to get you an emergency audience with the Council to put your case. I know it's not much, but...=/\= pausing, sighing deeply. "Would you and Mr. Tuvok transport aboard _**Golden Bird**_ and I'll escort you to the Council Chamber myself."

"Your ship can tie-in to the audio/visual link to the chamber. So your crew can keep an eye on the proceedings," Doc said, transferring over the necessary data. Kim nodded acknowledgement of data received. Janeway ended the call, handed command to Paris and left with Tuvok.

"Now we wait, again," Ayala said, having taken Tuvok's place at tactical. Seven arrived and stood at the weapons/diagnostic console. Paris asked a question.

"Lt. Torres has closed down Deck 8, especially Astrometrics and my alcove. Too much of a power drain," accessing the console as she spoke.

"At this rate _**Voyager**_ will be dead in space."

"How's life support holding up, Harry?"

"Not good. Some areas are experiencing problems, including Deck 4 and the senior crew's quarters," he responded quietly.

"Bridge to Chakotay;" for a moment there was no answer; soon his tired voice came through. "How are you doing?" Paris asked his tone expressing his concern.

=/\= Well enough. Air's a bit stale, though. =/\=

"Kim put Deck 4 on emergency power for all functions except life-support," he ordered.

=/\= That's better. How are things up there or down there? =/\= Chakotay asked tone rueful.

"We can patch through to your quarters the link we have with the chamber," Paris suggested.

=/\= Thanks. Chakotay out =/\=

"Let's hope the Captain can get us down before we go crashing down," he said softly, turning to the new view on the main screen.

=/\=

The Council Chamber in Rigel's capital city below them was a grand affair. Seating in two tiers round 2/3rds of the outer wall highlighted its round structure. An ornate high chair sat opposite the main entrance which was currently unoccupied. All the other seats were taken by richly dressed male Rigellians of the older generation. A young man stood in the centre of the floor, flanked by two burly looking guards with lethal looking weapons in their hands, held across their broad chests. Mutterings could be heard as these elders spoke among themselves.

Suddenly a hammer banged out of sight, silence descended. A young figure moved up into the empty high chair and sat down. The figure was of a young woman barely out of her teens, a purple sheen to her almost white/lilac hair cascaded down her back, beneath an ornate headdress. She reminded Chakotay of an Inca Princess. All in the chamber bowed their heads to her. The fourth figure standing on the chamber floor dressed in long robes heavily embroidered, hung over his elderly frame, bowed last and then proceeded to pronounce sentence on the young man.

"You have been found guilty as charged under Rigellian Law. You will be taken from this place and executed in accord with our laws." Restrained now by the two guards, he protested his innocence, looking to the young woman in the high chair. Still pleading for mercy he was dragged away.

"Councillor Fox," said a commanding voice, its youthfulness coming through. Startled a moment, which he quickly covered; the ornate robed male turned to her with a mock bow.

"Highness;" he said. Chakotay felt himself shudder. Rozene hissed, eyes an angry red.

"Surely that is a rather **harsh** sentence in view of the crime committed," trying to keep her head upright under the heavy headdress, which looked a size to big for her.

"We must be seen to uphold discipline, Highness." Again his tone caused Rozene to hiss.

"I agree, Little one. He is rather disrespectful."

"Upholding discipline is one thing," putting up a hand to straighten the headdress. "Execution for an unproven act," she paused her expression angry at the Councillor who sought to interrupt her. "For an unproven act, is **not** discipline, Councillor Fox; that's **murder**." Her words caused a murmur to ripple through the assembly. The man smiled, yet it made Chakotay go cold. Quietly he called the Doctor asking him to bring a booster shot to his quarters; cutting the call before the EMH could protest and then called Paris; carefully getting out of bed and starting to dress, he enquired as to the state-of-play.

"Not good," and gave a brief rundown of the power status or lack thereof.

"Cmdr. Chakotay. **You** are in no fit state to be going anywhere," said the EMH on entering the male's quarters alerting the bridge.

"Doctor from what Paris has just told me; it's either die here slowly or do it myself. Now that booster shot," he said tone angry.

"Chakotay; I'm sure the Captain can manage."

"Not with that Political Fox handling the proceedings. Harry get a lock on that Chamber. I need a direct transport down there."

"Now hold on!" both Paris and the Doctor said together. Chakotay took a deep breathe and expelled it slowly, Janeway's voice came through the com-link explaining to the council their need to trade within their system. The Fox halted her asking:

"Why come here?" tone mild. A few other Councillors murmured in disbelieve at the man's words. The Doctor helped Chakotay with his uniform jacket and administered the booster shot looking decidedly very unhappy.

"Paris. Found somewhere to land?" he asked, trying to ease the uniform off his damaged back. An affirmative came through. "Good. Take the ship down, **after** you've transported me to that Chamber. Make it look worse than it is."

"I don't think that will be a problem, Chakotay," he paused. "Take care, Poocuh," tone soft.

"Ensign Kim. Energise," he ordered.

=/\=

Suddenly like a cat set among pigeons, since not to few feathers was set flying, he stood in the middle of the Chambers floor letting the noisy hubbub wash over him. Some shouted 'Marked Man', yet it was to the young woman his gaze held. A dark noisy shadow, familiar to the three from Starfleet, passed over the frosted glass dome shutting off the natural light for awhile. Janeway called her ship. It took a moment before Paris informed her, it was either land in one piece or be scattered over the city and spaceport. Static interfered for a couple of minutes and then he added:

=/\= I'll file a full report to the Spaceport authorities, Captain. _**Voyager**_ out =/\=

Chakotay still had not moved. The young woman stood about to say something, when a commotion at the main door halted her, headdress slipping again. An old woman pushed in, recognised by Raoul who stood with Janeway and Tuvok; for some reason he had prevented the female Captain from saying anything to Chakotay. By now the noisy hubbub had subsided. Into this muted silence a voice spoke:

"Seems your marked man has arrived," tone mocking.

"SILENCE!" removing the offending headdress. Councillor Fox looked at her reprovingly as the old woman came forward, yet a strong hand prevented her from getting close to Fox. She looked into this man's strong calm face, dark eyes almost imploring her to silence. So she relaxed and stayed close.

In the meantime the young woman, anger in her face threw the ornate headdress at Councillor Fox.

"You wear it, then," she snapped. Pulling herself upright, standing regal her white/lilac hair shining, announced: "This court is now in recess. You will remain, until **I** say otherwise," voice controlled. "You two come," stepping down out of sight. A door in the area beneath her high chair, opened. A guard stood holding it open from the inside. The old woman went first, with Chakotay closely following her. The guard pulled the door shut behind them and bolted it, whilst the pair walked on and into the private chambers of the young woman.

"Please be seated," her tone pleasant, shedding the ornate robe off her slim figure, letting it lie on the floor. The guard went to pick it up, but she waved him away, thus he took his place at the door.

Gentle whistling could be heard, that puzzled them. Suddenly a red/gold winged creature appeared carrying a white bundle, almost as large as itself. Carefully the creature placed the heavy cloth wrapped bundle onto the young woman's lap. The red/gold creature landed on the table in front of her and chirped softly and then crooned swaying its head. The guard backed away at her bidding as she gently unwound the cloth from around the object within. It was blue in colour curled into a tight ball. The crooning came faster, jewelled eyes whirling a rainbow of colours. The old woman watched wide-eyed as the object slowly unfolded itself to reveal a creature similar to the red/gold one. The young woman carefully put out a hand to touch its muzzle and smile.

"Azure! That's a nice name. Me? Della," she looked at the red/gold one who whistled in delight and flew to the male. She sat on his lap her front paws on his chest, she rubbed her muzzled under his chin and purred. The contended sound caused him to close his eyes, whilst the two women stared at him.

"You did just fine," he smiled.

"These miniature dragons are yours?" Della asked amazed.

"No. Only this one; Azure is yours. You impressed him and I think he's hungry," he grinned, softly scolding the red/gold one, that she was always hungry.

"There's a bowl of fruit over there," pointing in the relevant direction. Both creatures flew off, the red/gold one reaching it first amidst angry chattering.

"Rozene; Behave," he admonished.

"Azure and Rozene; Blue and red," noted the older woman. "I think you know, it is **not** you who is my marked man," putting a hand on his arm. He nodded. The little dragon flew over and landed on his shoulder, which caused him much pain. Rozene's eyes turned blue, hovering in the air. Both women and the guard helped the shaking male. His soft references to his back had them gently removing the top part of his uniform.

"Don't your people treat you?"

"They would, if we had the necessary items to do so," he paused to manage the pain. "Something we don't have at the moment. Our Doctor did try with our own conventional medical techniques," feeling the older woman smooth, something across the burnt tissue. "All it did was cause more harm than good," the pain easing all the time as she worked. "Our power supply is limited, thus we could not replicate any homeopathic medication needed that could have helped. What are **you** using?" he asked his voice now almost devoid of his earlier pain.

"What is needed," she answered cryptically. Della smiled also and asked both of them for their names.

"Cmdr. Chakotay First Officer of the Federation Starship _**Voyager**_."

"Cyra of Dacca province, Highness."

"Just call me Della. I hate that title, especially here." Azure the little blue dragon sat on her shoulder with a large piece of yellow fruit in his front paws, he offered some to her. "Greedy," affection in her voice. "Chakotay, please; where do these creatures come from and your wounds, how did you come by them? I've many other questions, but that will have to do for now. I do have a council waiting," her expression rueful on that last statement. Carefully he draped his jacket over his shoulders; Rozene sat beside him, eyes blue/grey; this colour slowly changed as he gave Della and Cyra; a brief account of _**Voyager**_'s encounter with A'Gerin, the rift, the other planet and the Fire-Lizards.

Eyes now green, Rozene whistled indignant at him.

"I think she's reminding you, I called them miniature **dragons**," Della said, stroking Azure, who gargled, eyes half closed.

"I know. On their planet of origin, they're known as Fire-Lizards."

"A planet they can no longer return to. Yes?"

"Yes, Cyra. The rift and beacon that guarded it were destroyed," he also added that their Free Traders where no longer able to trade freely without the RIT's expressed permission. Hence _**Voyager**__'s_ rather acute problem with supplies. "Captain Janeway came seeking a licence to trade, so we could stock up. Instead we find ourselves well and truly embroiled in Rigel's internal affairs."

"You sound as though you don't want to be."

"It's not that, Cyra," sighing deeply. "It's just that our Federation has a policy known as the Prime Directive. It forbids us from getting involved in other people's affairs. So as not to hinder damage or advance one side over another."

"I take it that is a very brief description?!" He nodded, watching as she signalled her guard who now picked up the robe and folded it so the ornate jewels and heavy embroidery was inside. "I think I'd better do what my father never had the opportunity to do. Please stay here. You too, Azure," scratching under his chin. He flew sadly to sit beside Rozene who comforted him. Cyra suggested to Chakotay that he lay down on the couch, whilst she operated the video link.

=/\=

The Chamber hummed with muted talk until a loud bang heralded the female's return into the High chair, her ornate gown over her arm. She placed it over the bench in front of her. All waited as she gazed round at them. Still standing, which made the Councillors uneasy and uncomfortable, even after she'd bade them to be seated, she did not. She addressed Captain Janeway.

"Captain I understand you came seeking permission to trade?" her voice clear. The human female inclined her head respectfully. Councillor Fox looked about to say something, but the young woman overrode him. "Trade for what exactly?"

"Basic commodities, food, medical supplies, energy, spare-parts and shore leave for the crew."

"Basic necessities for life," she paused, purple eyes glaring, causing many in the council to fidget uncomfortably. "When did it become necessary to seek permission for such things?" she asked pointedly, voice cold. A ripple of muttering stirred the elderly councillors. Fox said nothing, still holding the ornate headdress; she'd thrown at him earlier. "Surely such needed supplies aren't rationed. Also what happened to our **open **hospitality?" The muttering continued; the uneasy shifting increased. Her voice growing in strength and conviction, asked:

"Is no-one going to answer **me**? Councillor Fox!" she said turning her angry purple gaze on him. "Nothing to say?!" her tone almost an exact imitation of his, earlier mocking tone. He remained silent. "Fine; because I do," pulling herself to her full youthful height.

Aboard the Starship _**Voyager**_, they watched the unfolding drama before them. Harry Kim had already informed Lt. Paris that what they were seeing in the Chamber was going out like a live televised broadcast to the whole of the Rigel system. Seven said there were also attempts to shut it down.

"Have we enough power to keep it jammed open?" Seven nodded quietly as Torres joined them.

"External vents are fully open, so we should get some fresh air soon." even as she spoke the air smelt and tasted sweeter.

Their attention was drawn back to the Council Chamber and the young woman's next words:

"Under **First** Law invested in me by **all** Rigellians, I here-by annul all decrees sanctioned by this court over the last 24hrs." pausing dramatically, bringing a wooden hammer into view. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Under that same **First Law**. This court is here-by **dissolved**," bringing the hammer down onto the bench. It cracked out like a gun shot echoing around the Chamber, added emphases to her words.

In the private rooms, Cyra commented:

"Pity her father isn't here. She's done him proud." Sitting up, Chakotay asked the obvious question. "She wouldn't be where she is, if he were still alive," her voice sad.

Someone in the Chamber started to clap. Outside among the guards and others they too joined in until it rose to a thunderous applause. Cheering could also be heard. Raoul was grinning from ear to ear, clapping enthusiastically; the young woman held up a commanding hand. Silence slowly descended. The two Starfleet Officers waited patiently, puzzled but respectful.

"Is the broadcast still operating?"

"Yes, Highness," came a cheerful response. Fox glowered, but said nothing.

"Good. Habor," a man in palace guard attire stepped forward. "Dismantle this court," tone hard. "Not just the fixtures and fittings here, but **everything**. Is that clear?" Habor bowed and answered clearly:

"Yes, Highness; perfectly clear," he responded his voice eager.

"Escort our guests from _**Voyager**_ to the Main Royal Hall."

"Highness! That hasn't been used in years."

"Then it's high time it was, Elder Sheldon. And **you** will be present along with the **full** Council," then she ordered that everyone remove their robes and leave the Chamber. "You also, Fox. The robes take them off; now," glaring at him. "If you so much as open your mouth to protest, **I** will personally escort you down to the lowest holding cells, lock you in and throw away the key," voice and expression cold. Slowly Fox put down the headdress and carefully removed his robe.

"Be present in the Royal Hall," she told him, her purple eyes still cold. He bowed and filed out after the others. Habor had chosen his crew and left them with orders to destroy everything in the Chamber. Raoul was in their number. He was going to enjoy this, he thought, rubbing his hands together with glee.

=/\=

Dark, dusty and unused stood the oblong open high vaulted ceiling hall. Servants went in ahead to pull back the long window drapes which refused to move. Her Highness entered and on seeing their struggle, just went up and pulled with a sharp downwards motion. Clouds of white dust and material descended to the floor and flew around them, making some sneeze. The young woman unlatched the long windows and threw them open allowing the late sunshine to stream in.

"Just do as I have done," she said clearly, dusting her hands together and proceeded onto the raised dais at one end of the hall. Soon all the drapes were down and removed. Windows stood open letting the soft breeze stir the billowing dust, which the sunlight streaming in highlighted in the once dark hall.

Once all who'd been in the Chamber plus some who'd not, but were clearly part of the Council had arrived, her Highness beckoned to Habor who stood with Janeway and Tuvok. He bowed to the woman and presented their guests formally bringing them to face the dais.

"Captain Janeway of the Starship _**Voyager**_; You and your crew are welcome here on Rigel Prime. I hope your stay with us will be a pleasant one. Habor see that they are supplied with **all** their needs. Also provide a security detail; work in conjunction with **their** security arrangements." The male bowed a happy grin on his face. Janeway nodded her thanks and returned to the side of the hall with Habor.

"Elder Sheldon," she called. A male stepped forward. "The **full** Council is present?"

"Yes, Highness; as requested," he said bowing to her.

"Good," pausing to take in everyone before her. "When I dissolved **that** court and ordered it dismantled, I was referring to **everything** as in accord with Rigellians First Law." The male was startled. "**You **will see that this RIT is also dismantled, along with any other decrees that have been sanctioned since that court went into illegal operation. Yes, Elder Sheldon, **Illegal**. I'm well versed in Rigellian law and I know even **my** position is not above First Law. Nor is **yours**; I hope the Full Council is in total agreement with this directive?"

No-one spoke for a long moment. Elder Sheldon looked round at his fellow members of the Council of Elders. All except Fox nodded eyes bright.

"**Yes**. Highness; Agreed," he acknowledged, facing her calmly.

The woman smiled, which softened the hard lines from her face. Excited whistling sounded as two flying creatures appeared out of nowhere, one red the other blue. They flew above those assembled, chirping, whistling, cart wheeling and flying low over the people's heads causing many to duck alarmed. Her highness called a name commandingly. The blue one stopped in mid-air and flew to the young woman. The red one disappeared and then reappeared and sat on a near-by table with the blue.

"Behave! The pair of you." Murmuring had broken out among the assembled, yet calmed once the two creatures had stopped flying about. "These miniature dragons are from another place. Where is not known, nor can they return. No thanks in part to a certain **Free** Trader," looking down the hall, her eye just catching Fox's. "For now they will reside with me and are to be accorded all rights and privileges as any Rigellian citizen." Murmurs of approval rippled round the hall. She stepped down off the dais and stood in the lowering sunlight, her bearing proud, yet not vain. Wise beyond her youthful years; she spoke: "This day is something special," the little blue dragon flew over and sat on her shoulder, its jewelled eyes a rainbow of colours. "So tonight we celebrate; Carnival."

A loud cheer came through the open windows; all in the hall echoed it. The woman smiled quietly. Only Fox did not look at all happy; whilst his fellow elders cheered and clapped with the rest; he stood glaring at the young woman, who spoke a soft greeting to the two aliens and then left the Royal Hall.

"I'll see **you** in the holding cells. Young lady," he seethed quietly.

Outside the young male, who'd been sentenced to death, ran into the arms of his lover; a girl not unlike her Highness in colour of hair and build, but there the similarities ended; this woman was darker in skin tone and her face shape was also very different, to that of her mistress. These two young lovers wandered hand-in-hand openly that night amid the carnival atmosphere, yet seeing none of it, as they only had eyes for each other.

=/\=

On her return to _**Voyager**_, she called for reports and a meeting of the senior staff. Tuvok worked with Habor in setting up the security arrangements, before joining the meeting in the briefing room. For the first few minutes no-one spoke, trying to take in the events of that afternoon. Janeway looked round them all; only Chakotay wasn't present, but she'd been assured he was being well cared for.

"Well," she said, breaking the silence.

"It's been quite a day!" noted Neelix. She smiled at him. It was a gross understatement, yet it put things in focus for all of them and helped them to relax. The reports flowed. Just as they were finishing, a call came through from Chakotay. Tuvok answered.

=/\= Transport. Code red. **You** transport =/\= All looked rather puzzled. Janeway was about to intervene, when the Vulcan spoke;

"That will take a moment. Please, wait." The answer was just one word in acknowledgement, 'Fine'. As Tuvok cut the transmission, Janeway had an idea what was going on, yet it was Paris who beat her to saying it.

"Secure transport! Why didn't he just say?"

"Perhaps he can't."

"Indeed. I will go to transporter room one, now," getting to his feet. Quietly dismissing the others, Janeway joined him. It was in the turbo-lift that he said that it wasn't Cmdr. Chakotay who was to be beamed aboard.

"Secure transport in progress," the crewman announced as they entered. "Person is clean."

"Complete transport," she ordered. Soon before them stood the old woman, a little startled, holding the Commander's com-badge. Dazed she stepped down.

"You are Captain Janeway?" she asked amazement in her voice. The uniformed woman nodded. "I'm Cyra. Chakotay sent me as you maybe able to help sort out the mystery of my brother's last message," the Rigellian woman said.

"The Marked Man!"

"Yes; The Marked Man. And it **isn't** Chakotay," smiling softly. The female Captain indicated the door leading out of the area. Their guest went ahead, eyes wide in delight like a child taking everything in. The two officers exchanged meaningful looks, wondering what this was all about, following their unexpected guest.

=/\=

Chakotay woke with the warmth of the early morning sun on his cheek. Rozene snored and whistled, curled up against his chest. Rubbing her eye ridges her sounds turned into the deep contented purr, which went right through him, leaving him elated and relaxed at the same time. Another's whistling, caused Rozene to sit up her eyes white/amber. The little blue hovered over the bed calling.

"He wants to play. Will she?" asked a female voice from across the room. Chakotay encouraged his little friend to play; warning her not to go too far. They soon vanished, only to be heard a moment later chattering in the gardens, below. He lay there feeling stiff and aching.

"Why not take a bath. The water is warm." The suggestion was an inviting one, yet he wasn't sure. "I'm sure some of my father's clothes will fit you," she added quietly, coming into view and sitting down beside his bed. Della was a very beautiful young woman, he realised, gazing at her; the purple sheen in her white/lilac hair more noticeable close-up as it cascaded loosely about her face and shoulders. He closed his eyes, cutting off the innocent view, remembering.

"I believe, according to Rigellian protocols, I shouldn't be here alone with you," opening his eyes again. "And your bodyguard does not count as a chaperon, unfortunately."

"Someone told you about that," getting to her feet; thus he sat up.

"Yes. Raoul of _**Golden Bird**_," noting the deepening of her skin colour at the mention of the Rigellian Captain's name. He smiled knowingly, which caused her to flush an even deeper shade of purple.

"Bathroom's there," pointing in the relevant direction, leaving the room.

So he took the bath and was grateful too, except when Rozene along with Azure joined him. He had to scold and ban them both or he'd never get left with any water **in** the bath. He heard Della's laughter through the half open door, telling the two small dragons' to behave. After she'd departed, he got out of the bath and found the set of clothes she'd left for him to try, laid out on the bed. A loose fitting tunic top and trousers in rich deep browns fitted him fine, with a pair of soft dark knee high boots. A manservant rubbed a potion onto his back and helped him to finish dressing, fitting round his waist a wide leather belt that matched the boots. After which he was shown into a common room for breakfast.

The meal laid out wasn't lavish, yet on seeing it his eyes opened wide in surprise. Della asked if he disapproved of the fare provided, watching him check all the different dishes.

"No. No. It's fine, just fine."

"Your cook not give you this much!?"

"If he had it to give, I'm sure he would," still studying the brimming dishes.

"Tell me about your journey," sitting at a small eating table set near the open windows, a full plate in front of her. Chakotay hesitated. "They are all vegetarian dishes."

"Who told you that? Rozene!" they said the name together. He selected his plate full and on joining her, he gave her a brief history lesson of _**Voyager**_**'s** journey back to Earth.

=/\=

Councillor Fox's office fumed silently with the man's frustration. His aide arrived with news he did not want to hear.

"Nothing, Councillor; There is only static. Even with their ship. Sorry, Sir."

"You will be," he said too softly to be heard. "Haven't you got any good news?" he snapped.

"Only that our informer says that the Marked Man is with Princess Della."

"Her private quarters?" he asked his cunning eyes lighting up. The aide nodded, knowing the male was going to use **that** protocol again. It was the one that had almost got an innocent young man killed; and for what, he thought, bitterly. All for one man's greed for power.

"Good. Keep your eyes on them both," he ordered turning from the younger man, thus he didn't see the sadness in his aide's eyes.

Later that day he approached the female so like her mistress.

"Warning to the Marked Man. Fox on your tail. Watch it does not bite." She looked at the man sadly and urged;

"Please leave him, my brother. He's no good." He didn't listen, for he'd heard her say that many times, leaving her without a backward glance. The woman gave the message to her mistress, Princess Della, yet it was Chakotay who understood.

"I do wish people would not speak in such riddles," exasperated. "You may go. Thank you."

The female bowed and left. Suddenly two figures appeared out of thin air; Cyra and a bald-headed man.

"Hello, Doctor," speaking to the man. "Come to check up on me?" amused.

"In a manner of speaking; Princess," bowing formally to her, then scanned his patient's back. "Hmm! Cyra told me about the remedy she'd used, it appears to be healing you nicely," a note of admiration in his voice.

"He wouldn't believe me, unless he saw for himself," Cyra said softly amused. "Their ship is really something. Not that I saw much of it," her eyes shinning bright at the memory. Rozene and Azure flew in chattering angrily, fighting with each other, over something one had and the other wanted. It was the Doctor who called them to order. Looking crestfallen they landed one on each of his shoulders, taking the item from Rozene.

"Hmm!" holding it by its stem. "Where did you find this?" Both chattered at once. "One at a time if you please," he said. Chakotay recognised the flower and said where it had once come from. Della was surprised.

"Well it is the same flower, yet it does not appear to have the same effects on these two. Quite the reverse in fact," he said scanning the flower and the dragons, who danced around him. "But it could still have a limited effect on humanoids."

"I was afraid you'd say that," noted Chakotay sadly. Whilst the Doctor explained to the two women, he watched the playful dragons as they flew round the room and each other.

"Then I cannot trust my councillors!"

"Maybe; I'd be aware of to whom you give sensitive information," he advised and then called _**Voyager**_ and vanished. Cyra gave the tattooed male back his com-badge.

"Thank you. It was an interesting trip." Della told the older woman she'd better stay with them in her private quarters. The two dragons chattered noisily as she added:

"Don't want the Fox biting you." The three were saddened by that and knew they'd have to be careful in all they said and did.

**NB: **There are no known relationships planned for this story apart from what is already in canon - Tom & B'Elanna. In fact this story can be placed just after the episode Drive and their wedding. Thank you to those reviewing and following much appreciated.


	6. Bronze Horse

July 2002

**Disclaimer: **See Chapters One & Two.

Chapter Six

Bronze Horse

Seven worked in Astrometrics, going over the information that Cyra the Rigellian had been given by her brother, before destroying his ship _**Firebird**_. She called the Captain and Tuvok, to join her. When both had acknowledged, she continued to work collating the data.

"Seven! What do you have?"

"Our Marked Man," punching up an image.

"Orion?" surprised.

"Look again, Captain," bringing it into sharper focus. The Vulcan moved to a side console and worked for a while, then overlaid Earth's view of Orion, on top of the image on the main screen.

"The Orion nebula is larger," she noted carefully.

"We are also seeing it from a slightly different perspective, Captain," Tuvok said, returning to her side. "Therefore the nebula is closer here and 'marks' the man."

"Beware the Marked Man, in the local language spells something very different," she noted, working at the console as she spoke. "Cyra gave me a sample and this is what the computer came up with."

"Weeten and Proton! I know proton is a power source, but Weeten?!"

"According to Neelix, Weeten is a staple food within this system. As Wheat and Corn were for the planet Earth," he said, his tone making Janeway smile.

"With the RIT controlling all trade, they could quite easily hold the people to ransom. The question is where?" she asked quietly. Seven pulled up a new image. The colourful horse-head nebula greeted them and then they moved in closer onto a dense section near the edge of the gaseous nebula. There within the swirling eddies was a small planet, close to twin stars/suns. The telemetry for navigation showed strong gravitational currents, whirlpools, solar winds, magnetic and tidal shifts, plus interstellar dust partials, the size of golf balls.

"A nightmare for any pilot," she commented softly. "Did Cyra's brother give any other clues as to how to navigate to the planet?" Janeway asked, not taking her eyes off the colourful scene. Seven checked the data and almost drew a blank.

"Not exactly," pausing to make sure, then looked at the Captain. "Spring's new moon."

Startled Janeway could only look again at the image of the nebula. "Spring's new moon, of course!" Both Tuvok and Seven frowned at her. "The start of each new years growing season; Planting new seed for that year's harvest," her tone excited. "It could be when those swirling eddies are not so strong," she said, thinking out loud. "Seven keep all this info out of the main computer, for the time being. Tuvok we've got work to do," her tone decisive, starting to stride from the area with the Vulcan in tow, until she heard her name called:

"How could they know about Chakotay?"

"I don't think they did, Seven. He has just become a useful scapegoat." The blonde female inclined her head and then the Captain and Tuvok were gone. For a moment, Seven gazed at the beauty of the nebula and then set to work, to secure all the data into one of her Borg storage data nodes for safe keeping. When she'd finished, she cleared her console of all information on the horse-head nebula.

=/\=

Raoul had really enjoyed pulling that chamber apart and not just him, but many other Free Trader Captains came to give a hand. What they discovered was very revealing indeed. Habor gave his report to Elder Sheldon, who was rather shocked.

"How many other places have these devices?"

"All the main Council areas, Sir; though they could not work effectively, without the ornate gowns that acted like transponders, boosting the signal. As long as you wore those robes, your every word could be heard by others elsewhere."

"But, **who**?" face troubled, purple eyes dark.

"Elder Sheldon, I can tell you who it isn't and that's Princess Della," said Raoul respectfully.

"True. Where her gowns like everyone else's?"

"Yes, Sir; Especially that headdress," noted Habor.

"She never did like that thing. Too big and heavy," he noted smiling to himself at the memory of the many times she'd remove it during a Council meeting. "This deception is bigger than even I could have envisioned. And now she wants it dismantled. We'd have to practically rewrite all our laws to do it. This won't go down well with a lot of people. This could take years," sighing tiredly, sinking into his chair. Palace guard and Free Trader looked at each other and then the male before them. Habor spoke:

"Would you like some help?"

"Elder Sheldon; There are many among the Traders who'd only be too willing to help sort out this mess and give suggestions as to what to replace these ridged laws with," his tone kindly.

"Princess Della evoked the oldest Law of Rigel Prime. It supersedes all subsequent laws and edicts made since," Habor added.

"Because it is the one Law that governs us all and can never be annulled, for whatever reason," his tired face brightening. "Gentlemen," he said standing. "Let's see if we can't unravel this tangled web piece by piece. Captain Raoul, gather some of the Traders together. Habor call for representatives from all our neighbours. I'll call the First Elders. Go." Both males bowed, knowing one person would not be present. Fox, as he wasn't counted among the First Elders. Given time though, he might have been. Now they were going to pull his power base from under him. They did wonder if they should have informed Elder Sheldon of their suspicions of the man, but later they were glad they had not. As it turned out the evidence spoke for them and all Rigellians. Fox was a **marked** man.

=/\=

Cyra watched the young dark-haired man and woman, walking quietly side-by-side in the palace gardens below her, the bodyguard a pace or two behind them. A male's angry voice shouted and two flying creatures flew past her. She turned into the room off the balcony and joined the source of the angry voice. The male sat hunched over his knees. Cyra knew without asking what was wrong, helping him to remove the loose tunic up off his damaged back and then gently smoothed her personal jar of herbal potion into the burnt and damaged flesh. The soft quiet sobs of pain subsided as she worked humming a soft tune, which both dragons - who'd returned - mimicked.

"There you go," putting her jar away and pulling the tunic down again. He breathed deeply, whilst the female, left him only to return and carefully wipe his face with a cooling cloth, drying the tears. They smiled at each other. Rozene sat on his lap jewelled eyes brown/blue. Azure came close, but sat on the woman's shoulder, eyes as blue as the rest of him.

"I'm going to have to get some back padding," he said ruefully. The couple from the garden entered.

"Chakotay!" the male said. "How's the back?"

"When these two 'pests' stay off my shoulders, I'm fine thank you, Raoul."

"I'll see what we can do about that," acknowledged the female, accepting Azure's attention; smiling shyly at Raoul. The older couple smiled knowingly, yet said nothing.

Sitting comfortably, Raoul explained to them all of what had been found at the Council Chambers and how it operated. Della called for some refreshments as the male continued to talk about happenings over the last few years; A'Gerin and his so-called crack squad - ruffians more like; _**Golden Bird**_, her crew, the Free Traders and the RIT. Chakotay realised, as he listened, that maybe just maybe they'd bitten off more than they could reasonably chew, considering how long the RIT had been in operation. Cyra assured him, when he'd voiced his concerns, that all would be well.

There was no disguising how much the young couple felt about and for each other. Azure reflected Della's emotions beautifully and often voiced them, when next to the male. Rozene sometimes seemed a little jealous, yet stayed quite happily with Chakotay.

"I'm going to organise a banquet in the Royal Hall," Della suddenly announced.

"Is that wise? Considering that most people think that the Marked Man is here alone with you," Raoul said tone respectful and playful at the same time.

"They can think what they like," she snapped. "I'm tired of being accosted away from my people. It's time they saw what I'm really like. And you, Chakotay are to be the guest of honour, along with your crew mates," smiling at his astonishment.

"Am I to partner you?" he asked softly.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Well perhaps we'll allow them to think that at first. You, Cyra will partner Chakotay," tone commanding. "You, Raoul will be **my** partner."

"Della! No! I'm not of your court."

"But she loves you and you her," Chakotay said with a smile, nodding to Azure whose eyes were a deep amber. Cyra nodded her agreement as he added. "I believe in any culture or language that's all the credentials **you** need." The little red/gold dragon, Rozene whistled happily flying in circles above them. The blue joined her, until both were whistling and cart wheeling so much that they had a job to make themselves heard. The bodyguard clapped his hands together once and both dragons fell silent, and then landed one on each shoulder of the burly male. Azure chatted at the red/gold female. She answered by rubbing her muzzle against the humanoid male's cheek, gurglingly softly.

Suddenly the two flew to the open window and vanished from sight.

"Well at least those two know what to do! What about you?" she asked, facing the young couple. Grinning broadly he stood and bowed. "Do what custom dictates. Obey my Queen." Della giggled. "I'll be at the banquet, as Consort."

"Good. Tomorrow, after sundown," she said her purple eyes bright. Chakotay hoped that their two dragon's feelings for each other wouldn't rub off on him and Della or there could be serious trouble ahead. His back pained him. Cyra gently urged him to bathe and she would give him something to help him sleep as well as ease the pain. He did as she'd asked, telling the older woman that she reminded him of his mother:

"Always bossing me about!" he teased, he just missed her hand clipping him around his ear. From his expression it was clear 'mother' did that too. Laughter followed the pair out of the room.

=/\=

Quiet orderly activity hummed around the area. Uniformed people went about their duties, checking consoles, making adjustments that the newly arrived person felt somewhat out of place, moving towards the central core which stood dark and silent.

The woman gazed unseeing at the warp core until a voice spoke:

"Captain!? Something I can do for you?"

"Sorry, B'Elanna! I was miles away," smiling at the smaller female with the ridged forehead.

"You were more than that, Captain," the other teased softly. Before either female could say more, they were joined by Tom Paris, who stood close to the Chief engineer.

"Ready to be off to this banquet?" the male asked.

"Lieutenant; I'm still on duty for another...5 minutes;" the two grinned at each other. Janeway smiled at them and asked:

"Have you had a look at the Horse head nebula?" her manner intent. He acknowledged that he had and questioned her reason for asking. "I'd like you both to take the Delta Flyer for a closer look. See what you can find out about the planet. How accessible it is? That sort of thing?"

"What now? What about the banquet?" Before, she could respond with a suitable reply, Torres quietly reminded her that the invite to the banquet was a very public one not to be refused lightly.

"Besides, Tom and I are newly married. We could be there at the start and slip off later," she suggested. Janeway agreed and charged them sternly to report their findings only to her. That said she left. "I don't like the sound of that!"

"Neither do I," putting his arm round her. "Come on, wife; we'd better get ready," his meaning clear. In the corridor outside engineering, he whispered in her ear. "I'll inform, Chakotay." She smiled at him and pulled him into a loving embrace.

"Good," was all she said; for most it had looked as if they'd shared something else far more intimate.

=/\=

The Royal Hall's windows stood open to the early evening air, allowing the soft cooling breeze to stir the many candles lighting the grand feast that awaited the arrival of the Host. Tables lined the far wall, decked with many delightful dishes filled with edibles to suit all tastes. The hall was decorated with garlands of fragrant flowers, around the lilac linen covered tables and festooned down the walls. A small table stood near the main entrance with three large bowls, filled with the liquid refreshment, which was offered to arriving guests.

"Sir, Fruit, wine or ale?" the male server asked of Tuvok as he drew near beside Captain Janeway.

"Thank you. Fruit," taking the cup offered filled with the yellow/orange liquid.

"The Lady?"

"Wine, please," she said ignoring the raised eyebrow of her Vulcan friend. The warmth of the dark ruby red wine was full bodied and fruity. Both Tom and B'Elanna chose the fruit, along with Ensign Samantha Wildman and her daughter, Naomi, whilst Neelix went for the ale.

"This is really something," the Talaxian enthused, making his crew mates smile knowingly. Naomi giggled. All the Starfleet personnel were in dress uniform; even Naomi wore a dress in science blue. They joined the milling throng of people in the hall. Most were court officials some local business types or merchants and a few Free Traders, looking a little uncomfortable stood huddled together. The Starfleet officers were about to join them, when an official standing on the dais banged his ornate staff twice sending out a couple of loud bangs. All talk ceased and looked in his direction.

"Pray give heed her Highness," the male said, bowing as the curtains behind him swung apart.

"So he is with her," someone whispered, on seeing the host and her consort. Then the curtains drew wider apart, revealing that the host party was four not two. The tattooed male inclined his head to the younger woman on his right, as she stepped forward with Raoul on her right arm.

Chakotay followed with Cyra on his left.

"Talk about making an entrance!" noted Paris.

"From the look on her face; I get the impression, that our first sight of them was her idea," sipping his glass of ale.

"Indeed, Mr. Neelix," noted Tuvok; the conversation hubbub rising around them.

"We've certainly made an entrance," Raoul whispered to his partner. She smiled at him giggly as a young girl on her first outing. Pulling her emotions in check, she stopped at the edge of the dais. All talk once again ceased. Her clear strong voice spoke:

"Welcome; friends, guests and visitors. May the evening be pleasant and long. Let the festivities begin," stepping down from the dais. Soon the hubbub of excited chatter started up again as people made their way to the edibles and conversed with their host as she and Raoul mingled among them.

Later at the main table, Paris saw Chakotay gathering up food onto two plates, so he quietly ambled over and joined his fellow officer and friend, who was wearing his dress uniform too.

"How are things?"

"Fine; Della is a good host and Cyra's medicinal ministering is a great help too."

"I'm pleased to hear it. I'll let the Doc know. What's in there?" he asked pointing to a bowl nearer the older man, who picked it up so Tom could get a closer look. "I don't believe it! Klingon food!"

"Della's idea," he didn't say more, his expression said it for him.

"Chakotay," his voice soft, taking the bowl and adding it to his second plate. "We'll be riding a spirited horse later. Could get a little rough; but it's with the Captain's permission." It took a moment for the tattooed male to realise what he was talking about. When he did, he just nodded his understanding, advising:

"Go bare-back. A lot easier," he said, turning away. Paris was startled, but left to re-join his wife. 'Bare-back!? Of course!' he thought and smiled.

Having eaten their fill, the two newly weds bade farewell to their host and left; giving every impression that the early night would be one of passion not bare-back horse riding. Chakotay and Cyra also took early leave.

"I'm not as young as I'd like to be. And my patient needs some tender loving care," giving the male an affectionate smile. Della bade them a peaceful night. Out of sight of the partying guests the male sighed, trying to ease his stiffening back. The older woman looked at him worriedly.

"All that enforced smiling has tensed me up!" he grimaced in mock pain and humour.

"Come on, my boy. We'll soon get you relaxed," taking his arm. They supported each other making their way to their quarters. Cyra called to the staff servants, ordering the necessary items they would need to settle in for the night. It wasn't long before the human male was tucked up comfortable, warm and relaxed in his bed. Leaving a night-lit, the Rigellian woman retired to her own assigned room across the hall, pleased that her medicinal treatment was working on the male's burn damaged back. She only hoped that the Fox would leave him alone so he'd heal properly; getting into her bed at last, the servants noted she was sound asleep, even before they had finished their tasks around her. Again a night-lit was left burning in the darkened room, casting a soft glow across the sleeping woman's face.

=/\=

Somewhere in the bowels of the palace building a shadow waited, whilst the feasting went on and the servants went about their business. This shadow listened to the noise from the Royal Halls, yet it was more interested in the deep breathing of two sleeping people. People whom this shadow deemed a threat to its plans to rule Rigel Prime and control all trade in the neighbouring systems. Softly the shadow cursed _**Golden Bird**_'**s** former Captain in wanting to capture the alien ship _**Voyager**_. 'What had the man been thinking?' he wondered. Now he would have to deal with everything himself. The shadow moved, casting against the wall a shape that of a sleek fox, before it re-joined the deeper shadows round it.

=/\=

The sight from the flyer's forward view ports was spectacular as the craft neared the Horse head nebular. Consoles beeped, sensors told the two occupants what their physical eyes couldn't tell them.

Yet the sight was still breath-taxingly beautiful. An urgent sound brought their attention back to their instrumentation.

"There's some kind of probe out there."

"Can you bring it aboard?" the male pilot asked, manoeuvring the small craft closer.

"Done; it's in the aft section," said the female.

"I'll hold position here," locking down the pilot controls. "So we can go and have a look at it," he said, looking again at the forward view. "Wonderful." The female smiled at his wistful tone.

"Come on fly-boy. Let's see what we've netted," she said getting out of her seat at engineering.

"You're idioms are getting as bad as mine," he teased, joining her.

"That's because of the company I keep," lightly kissing him.

In the aft section, the alien probe sat on the floor. A soft small beam of light swept around the interior of the craft in which it sat, then became still. The female entered ahead of her male counter part and spotted the probe noting it was much like one of their own. Suddenly a beam of light hit her square between the eyes. Concerned an anxious Tom watched as the beam held her and scanned down the female's torso and then turned on him. A moment later, both humanoids stared at each other realising they were unharmed. The probe hummed louder than it had been doing up to now and rose up a half metre off the floor quietly spinning. The beam of light centred on one of the shuttle's consoles.

"Wait, B'Elanna," Tom cautioned, as the probe continued to hum the pitch getting higher. Suddenly it stopped and dropped to the floor a pile of burn out circuitry and twisted metal.

*Information. Down load complete. Do you require access?*

"Yes," B'Elanna said, moving from the blackened probe to the computer console. The screen showed them all the new data provided by the probe, of the planet in the Horse head nebula and the hazards around it. After about twenty minutes this data stopped and a male, older, but similar to A'Gerin appeared on the screen.

"I am Gar'vin of _**Firebird**__. _Greetings;theinformationyouhavejustviewedisof vital importance to my people of Rigel. A word of caution; be careful how you use this data and to whom you give it. Forces are at work that could harm and destroy or bring peace and harmony, plus plenty to all. Wisdom is the key," the male smiled, it was warm and lit up his whole face, open and honest, unlike his son. "May the Marked Man guide you in the right choice; Adieu!" The screen went dark.

"Marked Man? Who this time? Since we're at the Marked Man," said Torres exasperated.

"Well as Tuvok once said. There is more than one way to mark a man beside the obvious," Tom replied thoughtfully. "But on the other hand Chakotay does seem the likely choice," the two looked at each other at a lost as to what to do next. "What if we took a closer look at this planet?"

"Think that probe gave us all we need?"

"I don't think so," he acknowledged returning to the forward section, with a puzzled B'Elanna in tow.

"Computer; with the new data we have on this area of space. Can we plot a safe course through?"

*70% possibility.*

"Manual or auto?" Tom asked sitting at his console in the nose of the shuttle.

*Manual* Tom turned to his female partner; his blue eyes alight with the challenge. She smiled resigned, yet relishing it at much as he sat at the engineering console, telling him that all sensors were at max and the impulse drive was at peak efficiency.

"Right; let's have ago at this roller coaster," rubbing his hands together, before he touched the controls in front of him. The Delta-flyer shot smoothly forward into the nebula.

*WARNING. Shields are non operational. Hull stress has reached maximum limits. WARNING* the computer informed them some twenty minutes later.

"Alright, alright! I get the message," he acknowledged the computers warning; trying to hold the shuttle steady in the swirling eddies. "B'Elanna. Anyway of getting those shields back up?" he asked.

"I'm working on it," she shouted from under an open panel. "You've got all the shields we're going to get," having closed the panel and joined him up front, a few minutes later.

"Sensors are erratic, but I think we're being pushed towards the outer edge. Hang on," he said throwing the craft to the port in order to avoid collision with a small rock. For another five to ten minutes he fought to keep the craft from being pulled apart as they moved to calmer waters, the planet no closer than before. Paris sighed deeply, locking the controls down to hold their new position.

"You did your best," she comforted him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"I think we'd better return to _**Voyager**_ and add our new data to what we already have," looking again out at the nebula swirling around the elusive planet. "So near and yet so far," he sighed. B'Elanna Torres said nothing, what could she say. They'd tried, taking her seat behind the pilot as he turned the Delta flyer away from the nebula. Checking sensors again, she softly spoke:

"We're going to have a longer trip back to Rigel, than we had getting here."

Paris did a double check of his navigational markers and whistled. "How is that possible?" he asked setting their new course accordingly. She shrugged.

"Warp two is our top speed, for now," engaging the drive. The sleek craft sped away from the colourful nebula and made haste to Rigel and _**Voyager**_.

=/\=

Janeway stood on the balcony of the rooms she'd been given in the palace, just watching the night sky, which lightened as dawn approached. Golden pink threads spread across her view, broken only by the dark shadows of two winged reptiles. These flew towards her with increasing speed, jewelled eyes reflecting the dawning sky. Suddenly they vanished from view making her wonder if she'd imagined them. An ear splitting screech, shattered that thought jolting her wide awake in the fullest sense. Realising the screeching was coming from the inner corridor she went to investigate, only to find she wasn't the only one drawn by the noisy commotion.

"What is going...Oh no!" said Della a hand covering her mouth, Raoul standing beside her. Tuvok called to the two dragons telepathically. Still hissing angrily they both obeyed the Vulcan leaving others to attend to the two males lying on the corridor floor. Janeway touched her com-badge and summoned the Doctor who attended to both patients' as soon as he'd been transported to her location. He soon had Fox sitting up holding his head in his hands. Next to the second male lay a half empty syringe. Tuvok picked it up, whilst the Doctor attended the male. On turning him over there was quite a shock.

"Allanse!" exclaimed Della. A stunned looking Chakotay stood in the doorway of his room; they only noticed him when the red dragon flew to him crooning softly.

"I'm fine. Someone tipped me out of bed," he said, taking in the male bodyguard on the floor. "Doctor?" he asked using the door frame for support. Janeway joined him.

"Dead, I'm afraid." Della sobbed turning her face into Raoul's shoulder; he put his arm around her and asked: "How?"

"I'm not sure. With your permission, I'd like to take him back to our ship for an autopsy." Raoul nodded ascent and then carefully guided the sobbing woman back to her quarters. He soon rejoined them having left Della in the tender care of her servants.

"He was a good man. Della was fond of him, but not the reason for his presence," looking down sadly at the male's calm face. Tuvok handed the Doctor the syringe, saying he'd better check it also. The blue dragon left him calling to the red, hence they both vanished.

"Where's Cyra?" asked Chakotay realising the commotion hadn't woken her.

"You are staying right here, Commander," she said, preventing him from leaving his prop. "I'll go and see," moving to the room opposite.

"I injected her with that," piped up Fox, from where he sat still on the floor, with two guards keeping a hand on his hunched shoulders.

"What is it? Old man!" Raoul asked tone threatening.

"Just a potion; A'Gerin said it would make people more amenable," he groaned softly, putting his head in his hands again. Janeway called to the Doctor to join her in Cyra's room.

"Sleeping like a baby; is he right? About the potion?" her tone anxious watching as the EMH scanned the sleeping woman.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Captain," putting away his tricorder. "But I don't think it came from the flowers on the other planet; but from here. I'll check this syringe," holding it up to the light. "I suspect this was meant for Cmdr. Chakotay. Though why that Rigellian male was protecting him?" he said shaking his head puzzled. They left the room together informing Raoul of the older woman's health.

The Doctor called for transport for himself and his charge back to sickbay and promptly vanished in a shimmer of light. Fox was escorted down to the prison hole to await his fate. Raoul decided to report to Sheldon all that had happened here, telling the Captain to start breakfast without him.

Chakotay was sitting on his bed when Kathryn joined him and sat down next to him.

"I seem to get into wars, without being asked if I **want** to take part," he commented not looking at her. She knew what he meant, recalling some past events in their journey home. The servants brought in a lavish breakfast for the three Starfleet officers as Tuvok was with them. The table was set on the balcony in the cool morning air, which should have invited gentle conversation, but it was a rather silent affair as they ate and watched the sun finally poke its red nose over the horizon.

Etched on that red face was a small speck that grew larger into the shape of the Delta-flyer, whose flight path was erratic. Raoul had joined them at that point and on seeing the flyer, commented:

"Good pilot!"

"Yes, he is. Though it looks as if, his horse riding proved to be, a little livelier than anticipated." Janeway looked sharply at him.

"Horse riding, Chakotay?!" puzzled. "Hey! Look out!" he shouted, as the flyer/shuttle banked steeply over the courtyard. "Tell them, the barn," pointing in the relevant direction.

"Tuvok to Delta-flyer. The barn; advise you land there."

=/\= Acknowledged! =/\= came Torres' anxious voice. They watched as the sleek craft moved sluggishly towards the large barn building and landed on its roof, which although it buckled under the craft's weight, but did not cave in as it was stacked to the roof with that years straw harvest, thus the flyer settled. Raoul sent servants to help the occupants and to make the craft secure. Then he suggested they move their breakfast to the courtyard below. No-one argued and helped in moving everything. Paris and Torres soon joined them.

"Horse riding?! I thought you were going for an early night of passion!" Raoul commented, once they were all seated in the cool courtyard.

"They have 'nights of passion' anytime," Chakotay teased. Torres looked affronted, but Paris only grinned, even Janeway smiled.

"Sometimes, even whilst on duty," she added teasingly, drinking her coffee, which was really strong and aromatic. Paris said nothing, just tucked into his breakfast hungrily. Torres glared a moment longer and then did likewise. She didn't mind the teasing, especially from her commanding officers; it was just that she wasn't sure about the present company, the Rigellians.

Della joined them looking tired, yet refreshed. Raoul could not contain himself any longer.

"Now, this horse riding? Where? I didn't think you'd need a shuttle to do that?"

Della looked at him a little puzzled, yet he didn't answer her silent questions. Tom and B'Elanna glanced at each other and then Janeway, but it was Tuvok who quietly suggested they give a brief account of their flight.

"You mean, spill the beans?!" the male Terran teased. Captain Janeway softly spoke his name in a warning manner. He sighed deeply and leaned back into his seat, coffee cup warming his hands, surveyed his audience. "Well, Chakotay was right about one thing," he paused taking in Chakotay's surprised expression. "Going 'bare-back' was right, yet I think it was the wrong time."

"Why? Where?" Della quietly asked.

"The Horse head nebula." The young Rigellian woman was confused, so Chakotay explained, that in the constellation they knew as Orion was a nebula with a dark cloud shape that looked like a horse head, hence its name. "Orion is also known as the Hunter. Male."

"I see. Orion! What shape?" she asked him; he was handed a writing stick and he drew the shape as he knew it from Earth. Janeway added the nebula as seen from Rigel. Della stared at the picture, yet it was Raoul who voiced it: "The Marked Man."

**NB: **This is the last of the re-edited chapters, therefore I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up as I'm still in the process of writing the story. Thank you.


	7. Brown Shadows

July 2002

**Disclaimer: **See Chapters One & Two.

Chapter Seven

Brown Shadows

Meanwhile in sickbay on the star ship _**Voyager**_, the Doctor worked quietly around his inert patient, whilst Seven analysed the potion. The silence between them was comfortable and companionable as they worked. The female finished her task first and joined the EMH in the main area. A few minutes later he asked the computer to transfer the alien corpse to the morgue. The transporter beam whisked the male's body away off the main bio-bed.

"Did you find anything to explain his demise?" she asked, handing him her PADD.

"Nothing conclusive; he may well have died of natural causes. Yet that doesn't explain how a healthy male could have died so suddenly," he said frowning puzzled.

"His alien physiology could be a cause."

"Under normal circumstances, I might have agreed with you, Seven. But these are far from normal circumstances," calling up his own raw data on his autopsy. "There are large doses of the same potion that affected this crew. How did **that** get into **his** system?" he pondered; whilst the female looked over his data, he checked her report on the potion from the syringe. "Hmm! Looks like I was right about this potion; It is made of the same flowers, but grown here on Rigel," frowning deeper.

"Puzzling indeed!" Seven commented.

"With _**Voyager**_ caught right in the middle!" Neither said anything, pondering their current predicament. Quietly they moved, the Doctor to write up his report, which would not make pleasant reading and Seven went to her alcove on Deck 8 to regenerate, feeling rather tired.

=/\=

Elder Sheldon wondered – like Chakotay had sometime earlier voiced to Della and company – whether they'd bitten off more than they could reasonably chew. He knew many of Rigel system's representatives were gathering to meet on Rigel Prime to discuss ways to untangle this massive web of deception from around this one planet and all because someone – Fox – desired/craved absolute power and control over the lives of ordinary free people. A polite knock at his office door interrupted his equally tangled thoughts.

"Come," he said, grateful for any distraction at that moment, especially after the news that Raoul had given him earlier. Habor entered and bowed respectively.

"Elder Sheldon; Elder Padarn has arrived, Sir."

"And is demanding to see me right away!" he finished for the palace guard – who'd become his unofficial secretary – with a resigned smile. Habor nodded. "Show him in, please," he said quietly. The burly male turned to the closed door and opened it and immediately a tall powerful individual strode purposefully into the office, a scowl on his handsome face, his purple hair close cropped around his elegant head, still wearing his travel garments, thus looking more like a Free Trader than an elder statesman.

"Elder Padarn, nice to see you," said Sheldon politely. "Habor please send in some refreshments. I fear this will be a **long** meeting," he grinned.

The tall male Padarn laughed. "It might at that, Sheldon," he quipped with a lopsided grin and folded himself down into the chair opposite. "It might at that!"

Several cups of coffee and sandwiches later, the two males sat silently contemplating each other across Sheldon's wide and data file littered desk.

"You said Princess Della evoked First Law?" Padarn said carefully. Sheldon only nodded for they'd been over this ground more times than he cared to count. "Hmm!" he said; suddenly the tall male leant forward and with one sweeping movement of his long arm removed all the data-files off Sheldon's desk and sent them clattering onto the floor; a sound that brought Habor running in from the outer room, startled.

"It's alright," Sheldon assured the male. "That may appear a simple solution, Padarn; but what do we replace it with?"

"I have no idea, Sheldon," he sighed leaning back into his chair again. "One thing I do know it must be fair to all in the Rigel system," he noted, up ending his cup, draining it dry.

"Excuse me, Elders," spoke Habor respectfully. Both males looked at the younger man. "I understand that the male Chakotay has some interesting stories…"

"We don't need stories, Habor. Answers are what **we **require right now," snapped Padarn angrily.

Sheldon spoke: "Hush, Padarn. Please go on, Habor. What does he say in these stories?"

"Well, Sir's," moving a little closer. "They sound more like events of some importance; yet he tells them as a story. Many of the children have been really enjoying them in the palace gardens; Sir's."

"I see. Is he there now?" he asked, realising it probably wasn't just the children who'd been enjoying these stories; getting to his feet as Habor nodded assent. "Then I think we should go and listen. Padarn?" he invited cordially. The other male snorted scornfully, yet joined his fellow elder and the palace guard as the latter led them to the private gardens.

=/\=

The tattooed male sat happily surrounded by many of the local children of all ages within the palace courtyard garden. Della and Cyra – who'd been given a clean bill of health by Voyager's EMH after a thorough medical – sat with the youngsters. The two little dragons were also in evidence, curled up together in a sunny spot, sunbathing. Habor and the two Elders stood in the surrounding colonnade's cooling shadows and took in the lively scene, for the children weren't only all differing ages but from all social backgrounds; also included in the mix were Sam Wildman and her daughter, Naomi.

"Commander could you tell us the birdman story, please?" asked Naomi hopefully. He laughed.

"Naomi; I've lost count of the times you've asked and heard that one," admonished her mother, playfully.

"But these children haven't heard it," said the little girl innocently; the little red dragon who'd moved to the sunnier spot on the girl's shoulder, blinked, her eyes blue/grey and white. Chakotay smiled, yet said nothing to contradict the young female.

"It's alright, Sam," he assured the girl's mother. "The Birdmen of Easter Island, it is," he said, watching the children settle down around him, their faces looking at him trustingly. "Or Rapa Nui – as it was known to the native islanders," pausing a moment to draw breathe. "Far away in the Alpha Quadrant lies the blue planet known as Earth, orbiting its central star called Sol. On this blue and white orb men were beginning to traverse their home worlds seas in search of adventure, fame and fortune, by taking their boats and trusting to the winds, tides and currents to take them to new lands, sights and opportunities;" he began.

"Weren't they afraid that they might fall off the edge? The world is flat, you know," piped up one older male boy.

"Some did. Some even feared strange creatures that could swallow ships whole and were never heard of again," he added quietly, his expression serious.

"That is silly. Everyone knows planets are round balls floating in space," remarked Naomi indignantly.

"The innocence of youth," whispered Sheldon to Padarn, who grinned in reply.

"At that time in Earth's turbulent history many did believe the world was flat and at the centre of the known universe. And Naomi, who's telling this story?" he asked pointedly, stalling her next comment, with a soft knowing smile.

"You are, Sir. Sorry," she muttered softly.

"On this blue planet was a small island that nestled within a vast blue ocean, which came to be called the Pacific. Men from larger land masses came upon this small green oasis at a time known in their home calendar as Easter – a spring festival. Hence the Captain of the leading vessel called it Easter Island. This triangular island was not uninhabited, a group of peoples lived there quite happily until these pale skinned sea-people came along. Communications was one of the first barrier's that had to be surmounted, differences in culture and ideologies proved deadly, especially for the Islanders. The pale skinned sea-people brought pathogens that they had no immunities to, thus many died. Most of the islanders though lost their lives through fighting and being sold as slaves across the seas."

"Oh! Please say they're alright now?" asked a little girl who was close to tears. Chakotay gently called her over; soon she was nestled against his warm solid bulk, his arms around her small frame.

"I wish I could, little one. Hush now," he soothed. "Not all is lost with these people," he assured her as he cradled her within his arms. "The sea-people explored the island and found many fascinating things about the islanders. They too had been sea-farers in their distant past coming from perhaps the eastern side of the vast Pacific Ocean. Whereas now the island is denuded of any trees and grows only hardy crops, on the exposed windswept landscape, with the sea birds nesting on the off-shore rocky sea stacks. Yet it was discovered in later centuries, that the island had once had a lush forest of trees, with a variety of fruit bearing trees and other crops," he paused to note that his young audience was spell-bound. "These Islanders were made up of at least six to eight tribes or large family groups. Food – at the time they were invaded by the sea-people – was not plentiful and yet the people were healthy and well fed. It was due to a new system to preserve what was available to them that was intriguing. This is what gave rise to the Birdmen of Rapa Nui," he smiled at the rapt faces around him, including the adult females, along with the two little dragons – Azure and Rozene – who watched him with colour whirling eyes.

"Each spring, the tribes gathered at the ceremonial village of Orongo, high up on the rim of the volcanic crater known as Rano Kau. Here they worshiped the god of fertility Makemake, and practised a gruelling competition. It was at this time that leadership of the island was determined by an individual or tribal champion, who would scale down the vertical volcanic slopes, swim out to one of three small islet or rocky stacks, in shark infested waters and bring back the egg of the first nesting Sooty Tern unbroken. The one who did this successfully was considered Birdman of the year and was bestowed with special honours and privileges. Thus the Birdman would also be responsible for making sure that all food grown or gathered was shared fairly among all. In this way the people could continue to live on their island, safely and healthily."

"Intriguing," Padarn said softly, his eyes not leaving the face of the tattooed male.

"But the sea-people changed that, didn't they?"

"Indeed they did," he agreed, pausing a moment to gather his resolve.

"Did the Birdmen fly?" Chakotay smiled warmly at the little girl in his arms.

"Some liked to think so, little one," he said softly. In the shade of the colonnade, Padarn muttered softly to himself, making his fellow elder smile knowingly, watching the children as they demanded another story or game and listened as the tattooed male fielded the children's many questions with gentle patience and quiet firmness.

"Why didn't they save the trees?" piped up a young male loudly, quelling all the others. "Then they could have escaped."

"Indeed they could have," Chakotay agreed, his voice calming the children, so that they stopped talking to listen. "When the person who cut down the last remaining tree, he or she knew it was the last. The Rapa Nui like most closed island cultures were deeply seeped in their own religious and ceremonial ways and beliefs. They possibly thought that since their gods had led them to the once bountiful island, that the gods would replenish the now seemingly wasted land. With no trees the fertile volcanic top soil was both blown away by the sea winds and washed into the sea by the winter rains. Without wood they could not fish very far off-shore. But there could have been another factor involved here," he paused and softly smiled to himself at the rapt faces that looked at him, hanging on his every word.

"The Rat," Naomi said with distaste.

"It is an opportunistic creature that tends to follow man wherever he goes and feeds on whatever it can find. It may explain why the birds had moved off the main island to the rocky sea stacks, in order to protect their young and their eggs from this vermin. It could have also been that the rat had eaten all the fertile seeds from the trees, so that by the time the last tree was felled there were no more seeds to replace it," he informed his attentive audience. "Yet I believe the greatest tragedy came in the form of other religious men; men who promised these broken people a new hope through their one god. But their means of fulfilling that promise was harsh and brutal," his tone and expression darkening. "These missionaries set to and destroyed the Rapa Nui's language, culture, religious sites and ceremonies. Outlawed their way of dress – or rather lack of it – including tattoo's and body painting. Artefacts' like the Rong-rongo tables were all but destroyed completely, wiping out the written form of the spoken language of the Rapa Nui."

"Why did they do that?" asked Della speaking for the first time.

"Because they did not understand it or even attempt to do so. They just called it the works of the evil-one and that ones works had to be destroyed," his tone hard, leaving his audience in no doubts about how he viewed these missionaries from the past. "You should never impose your own standards on others just because you think yours are the right ones. What is right for you, may not necessarily be right for someone else!"

"It maybe also have been that they didn't want to admit their collective ignorance, to the Rapa Nui and thus lose their superior position over them," Sam Wildman added softly. Chakotay smiled at the woman acknowledging her statement.

"Knowledge and understanding are good keys to remember when encountering a new culture," Naomi said importantly.

"A willingness to learn the others point of view gives better grounds to build on that knowledge," he said, smiling at the young Ktarian girl's scowl.

"A house only stands if built on a firm foundation," noted Cyra. Della nodded her agreement thoughtfully.

"Who's for ice cream?" she asked after a moments pause and was drowned out by the chorus of yells of delight from the assembled children, even the two dragons joined in once they'd got over their initial fright of the sudden loud noise.

"I think we should talk to Chakotay," Padarn said, looking expectantly at his fellow elder.

"Your idea, my friend," he countered with a knowing smile. A scowl graced the others face, yet once the children had followed the females inside for their choice of ice cream, the two stately males approached Chakotay.

"You not having any ice cream?" Padarn asked mildly.

"I'm sure Naomi will remember my favourite, if not; I don't mind. You are, gentlemen?"

"Apologies Chakotay; Elder Padarn Governor of the outer rim colonies and I'm sure you know Elder Sheldon," indicating the shorter male. Chakotay smiled acknowledgement.

"We've met in passing," he said inviting the two to take a seat on the low stools close by. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your timely company, Elders?" he asked quietly. Before they could respond, Naomi returned with a bowl of ice cream and spoon.

"Commander; oh! Would you like some ice cream?" she asked the three new males, giving Chakotay his – pecan ice cream with maple syrup.

"Thank you for asking young lady, but no thank you," said Sheldon with a pleasant smile. Padarn and Habor just shook their purple heads in the negative and she left. "Polite girl."

"Most of the time," he acknowledged quietly, tucking into his ice cream. The little red/gold dragon reappeared and sat across the back of his shoulders, her tail wound round his upper arm anchoring her in place. Chakotay eyed the two stately males softly amused by their presence, whilst Habor kept a discreet eye on them all within the sunny garden.

"You some sort of bard or something?"

"No, Elder Padarn," pausing briefly. "I'm First Officer in command to the Captain of_** Voyager**_," he said firmly. "I've always had an interest in history, archaeology and anthropology – study of ancient peoples."

"Ah! I see," noted Sheldon. "You like to know what makes a culture or peoples live the way they do!?" he inquired.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," he conceded. Rozene continued to doze on his shoulders, eyes half closed. He was truly grateful for the extra padding in that area, as the little dragon tended to flex her claws as she dreamed.

"These Rapa Nui do you think they'd still be living as a thriving peoples today on their island, had the sea-people not come?" Sheldon asked mildly.

"Maybe; we'll never really know. I'd like to think they would be," he said positively. "I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to a stranger's stories," he noted with a smile.

"May be," Padarn said carefully. "Then again maybe these Rapa Nui could assist us with our current dilemmas," he continued.

"Gentlemen, Elders; I'd like to help, but..."

"Yes, yes, Your Prime Directive," Padarn interrupted dismissively. "Princess Della has already informed us about that protocol," waving a hand airily as if swatting an irritating fly. "How did these islanders decide who was to rule or govern for a full year?" he asked casually, eyes eager. Chakotay smiled understanding where this Governor was coming from and related the basic idea behind the Birdmen of Easter Island again.

"So they had a contest! Interesting," he mused thoughtfully, when an abbreviated version of the story ended.

"By starting just after the full spring moon, the tides around the island would have been higher; thus aiding the swimmers in getting to and from the island," Sheldon said, making his question more of a statement, so Chakotay nodded in agreement.

"May be we can find something similar for our peoples," noted Padarn quietly. "Rigel Prime has held power for far too long," his tone bitter. "Do you think Princess Della would approve?"

"She did evoke First Law."

"She did indeed." Chakotay watched amused realising he'd been forgotten as the two males spoke to each other. He and Habor exchanged knowing expressions over the others heads.

"Thank you for your insightful tales, Commander of _**Voyager**_. Most helpful," Sheldon acknowledged gratefully whilst getting to his feet.

"My pleasure," inclining his head respectfully to them both as they left still discussing details between them animatedly, with Habor following at a discreet distance.

"Do you think that wise, Chakotay?" asked a soft female voice.

"Perhaps not, Cyra," he conceded turning to look at the older woman, who despite her advancing years was still beautiful to behold. Dark purple/black hair cut short framed her oval face, highlighting her lilac eyes. "Your brother has perhaps given your people the rocky stack to aim for," he said softly.

"Maybe, Chakotay," she said reluctantly, her eyes distant.

"Cyra! You all right?" he asked concerned, having finished his ice cream.

"Do you have any family back home?" her lilac eyes still distant looking.

"My sister is still alive," he admitted, puzzled by this woman's attitude.

"A'Gerin's father was my 'little' brother, yet he always took care of me especially after our parents were killed in a freak accident," her voice faraway. Chakotay said nothing sensing something unusual in the alien woman. Rozene opened an eye and softly hissed. "I'm sorry memories plaguing me," she sighed seemingly coming back from wherever she'd been mentally. The tattooed male smiled uncertainly and suggested they return to their quarters in the main palace. As they walked Cyra wondered off in a different direction and appeared not to hear him when he called her name. Rozene chattered at him indignantly yet did as he'd silently asked and followed the female, whilst he contacted the Doctor.

=/\= Doctor here =/\=

"Not so loud please," Chakotay whispered eying warily the corridor he was in. "Bring your bag of tricks to my location and include the antidote to lovers. Chakotay out," he said quietly half seeing through Rozene's mental vision where the woman was heading. The two males moved quietly together following the mental urgings of Rozene.

"This is the prison hole isn't it?" noted the EMH softly after they'd been walking some twenty minutes or so. Chakotay only nodded apprehensively. Soon they heard voices echoing ahead of them.

"... You're making a serious mistake," snapped a deep voice.

"I don't think so," noted a second. Chakotay wasn't sure but he thought it sounded like Cyra and yet as he and the EMH moved closer he realised the woman was only just ahead of him in the dark corridor listening also. Gently he touched her arm as he joined her and stopped her from crying out. Rozene appeared and sat on the Doctor's shoulder, her eyes blue and grey, mewing anxiously.

"Quiet," Chakotay urged softly, trying not to miss what the males up ahead said next.

"You are the one who made **the** mistake."

"Oh you think so! I didn't notice you making much of an argument against it!"

"I had my reasons, still do," the voice sounding distant.

"I don't suppose you're going to share those reasons now!" a voice shouted.

"You are in no position to demand anything of anyone and certainly not of **me **– **Fox**!"

Cyra's eyes went wide, hand covering her mouth at the sound of the male's voice as if recognising it; Rozene's facet eyes reflected her pain and worry.

"I'll see you rot in hell!" Fox said with a hard edge to his voice, the other laughed.

"I think not!" and with that booted feet sounded on the stone floor and walked away from them. With tears running down her face she moved towards Fox's cell.

"Why?" she asked brokenly of the male inside.

"Cyra!" he exclaimed startled. He looked as if he'd say more but stopped on seeing Chakotay and the EMH move into his line of sight.

"We heard; what I don't understand is why or even how?" she informed him, ignoring her alien companions.

"Cyra, please; I can't answer your questions. Now go for your own safety."

"I think it might be too late for that," noted the EMH his tricorder scanning the area around them. Rozene vanished eyes whirling frantically. Chakotay put an arm through the open bars of Fox's cell and grabbed the man inside; in the next instant all four were standing in _**Voyager**_'s Sickbay. "Stay here!" the Doctor ordered moving to his med-trolley. He quickly selected a vial put it into a hypo-spray and injected all three humanoids with its contents. "You should feel better now."

"What happened, Doctor?" Chakotay managed to ask softly, having found his voice first.

"Lovers," was his reply. "I'll just set up some more tests. So please take a seat," he informed them indicating the bio-beds. Dazed Fox and Cyra sat together.

"How is that possible?" Chakotay asked looking a little unsure as he watched the older couple together.

"My tricorder readings will supply some answers Commander; as to the rest..." he left the sentence hanging and set about examining his patients.

"That **was** _**Firebird**_'s engineer I heard talking to you wasn't it?" Cyra quietly demanded. Fox hesitated. "I always knew he was a good-for-nothing person; But political power? I didn't think he was **that** ambitious; you perhaps but..." not able to continue her line of thought, shaking her head sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," he sighed relaxing as the EMH worked around them. "It wasn't until A'Gerin approached me that I even knew he was still alive. Everyone thought all had perished with the _**Firebird**_," he said, holding both the woman's hands in his. It was obvious that there was something between the pair. Chakotay looked a silent question at the EMH, who just shrugged his shoulders, as puzzled by this turn of events as his human colleague.

"Da'Kin is not a man you want to cross lightly," Fox admitted softly.

"Powerful friends?" Chakotay asked casually.

"No Commander," Fox responded looking at him. "**He ****is**** the** power," pausing a moment to take a deep breath and then added quietly. "He's Princess Della's uncle." Cyra nodded eyes anxious.

"Oh hell!" Chakotay whispered after a moment's stunned silence.

"With Della having evoked First Law it has thrown Da'Kin's plans out somewhat," Fox smiled quietly. "She has more steely determination than **he** has ever given her credit for."

"Probably because she is a young **woman**," noted Cyra calmly.

"This is most interesting," said the EMH cutting into their thoughts. "Your Lovers is in reverse, thus pushing you away from each other. Turning your true feelings for each other against you," he informed them. "If I hadn't administered the antidote you would have continued to hate one another for the rest of your lives."

"Doctor?" Chakotay questioned alarmed.

"Lovers work with your body's natural hormones either suppressing a strong emotion towards another or enhancing it, depending on when and how it's administered."

"So in Fox and Cyra's case hate and distrust," Chakotay summarized, noting their shocked faces.

"That would appear to be the case here," he quietly confirmed, as the pair comforted each other.

"I'd better find your some quarters," he said with a knowing smile.

"I'd like **you** to return here, Commander," the EMH ordered so that only he heard. Frowning puzzled he nodded assent and led the older couple away. "You need to be careful too Chakotay," the Doctor whispered softly to himself frowning at his tricorder readings.

Having left the pair to settle into the guest quarters he returned to his own in order to inform the Captain of recent developments, yet on reflection decided to send a written report to Tuvok with a recommendation that he keep a discreet eye on one Kathryn Janeway and especially who she entertained. Once sent he picked up his medicine bundle and left to return to Sickbay, where the EMH informed him to take a seat for a full medical.

"Well it's due soon anyway!" he said by way of explanation. When completed the Doctor just warned him to be careful "I won't say anymore than that at this moment. Have you been anywhere else?"

"Only to my quarters," sounding puzzled by the EMH's attitude.

"The less you know at this stage, Commander, the better for you and those close to you," he said seriously. "Now I'll transfer you back to your quarters at the palace."

Chakotay indicated his understanding and then found himself back in his palace room. Rozene immediately joined him mewing anxiously her eyes a deep dark blue. He knew something was wrong even before he heard:

"FIRE!" came the shout from the main courtyard. Following the acid smell, he looked out the window and saw the barn – filled with that years straw harvest and on which the Delta Flyer still sat – well alight. Using his command codes he got the flyers computer to beam him aboard. A second later Rozene had joined him, whilst he managed to get the flyer airborne. Paris contacted him.

"Paris? Flyer's feeling sluggish."

=/\= Don't over compensate =/\=

"Acknowledged; We need a way to dowse the fire from above. Any ideas?" he asked via the comm.-link, whilst manoeuvring the flyer away from the greedy and fierce flames.

=/\= Yeah! Bring the flyer over to the stable area. We'll rig something up. Paris out =/\=

Chakotay eased the small craft to the designated area, watching his console carefully for despite Tom's advice the flyer still wasn't responding properly.

"I know, Little one. Do you know where?" he asked quietly. She chirped in his ear, before vanishing. "Careful," he cautioned realising where she was heading. Her purr sounded reassuringly in his mind as he steadied the flyer; she reappeared with a black cuboid device that winked softly and he felt the flyer respond more readily, but he still made it look otherwise. Rozene sat on the console in front of him holding the device in her front paws.

"Good girl," smiling softly at her, pleased as her facet eyes whirled their happy colours.

Paris soon came aboard yet stayed in the aft/cargo section to set up the water carrying system to dowse the fire from above and tries to save some of the stored harvest.

Several hours later the fire-fighters and the two Starfleet officers surveyed the ruined barn and the charred remains of the harvest; all of them tired, sooty and grim faced, water blackened by ash pooling at their collective feet. Della's soft voice spoke across the tense scene.

"At least you stopped the fire spreading," she said lamely, her voice trailing at the devastation.

"But **that** was **all** the straw harvest from this region," spoke an angry male voice.

"Yes I know," she said tiredly. "I'm not going to lay blame anywhere," she added sharply cutting dead an argument from brewing having noted the space between her people and their guests.

"This isn't the first time this has happened. Which is why it was decided to store the harvest here," said a voice of reason.

Suddenly the little blue dragon appeared eyes a soft red, holding something in his front paws, he whistled and the red dragon joined him, both showing the young woman what they carried.

"Fire-cracker!" she exclaimed recognising the black cuboid winking devises they held, although only the red dragon's was still active. "Where?" she asked, hearing the soft murmuring of disbelieve among the fire-fighters. "The straw and plasma injector."

"That's part of the Delta Flyer's propulsion system," said Paris. "If that had exploded..." he left the thought hanging in the air as everyone in hearing distant was grateful things weren't any worse.

"Please go to the servant's quarters they will assist you to freshen up and thank you," the young woman said to the fire-fighters. Sluggishly they moved off, but one of their number shook the hand of Paris and Chakotay thanking them for their help and the inventive way to dowse the fire from above.

Both Starfleeter's joined the young woman so they could see what the two little dragons held.

"Don't Tom," stalling the pilot from touching the winking device. "That one is still live and could still go off. She's fine," he assured the younger man with a knowing smile.

"Here put both devices in here," Della ordered putting a bowl of cold water down on the near-by table. Azure immediately dropped in his, but he had to coach Rozene to do the same with hers. It sparked and fizzled making the water smoke and bubble and then all was quiet.

"You two had better wash up here. I'll order some refreshments," Della said sadly leaving the two males alone. The blue crooned at the red dragon his eyes a soft amber colour; she silently acknowledged her friends assurances, having been looking intently at him and then flew off with the blue dragon.

"How do you know it is a she?" frowning puzzled. Chakotay only smiled and pulled the unresisting pilot towards his quarter's bathroom and the large bathing pool within.

=/\=

In engineering Torres and her teams worked steadily to get the ship space-worthy again, grateful to be on the ground rather than in space. All her teams were working round the clock in shifts of 8hrs on 8hrs off. Some worked longer if they felt they could complete the repair within 10 – 12hrs and then took a break to match. Torres herself was reduced to 4hour shifts by the Doctor which irked her, but it did mean she could spend more time with her new husband. Having left a new list of repairs including who'd be best suited to completing them to Carey she returned to her shared quarters to freshen up.

"Computer location of Thomas Paris," she asked standing in the middle of the main room dressed in casual attire.

#Lt. Thomas Paris is at the palace in the guest quarters assigned to Cmdr. Chakotay# the computer politely informed her.

"Ok; transport me to his exact location," she ordered. The next instant found her surrounded by warm bubbly water. "What!" she exclaimed.

"What did you ask the computer?" enquired a deep amused voice behind her, as Tom appeared to be doubled up with laughter. Torres tried to turn in the water to face the male who'd spoken only to almost lose her footing because of her now soaked clothing.

"What is going on?" asked a new startled voice.

"It's alright, Della; it's only Tom's wife dropping in for a visit," noted Chakotay his tone deadpan, helping the angry female to find her feet. "I'll leave you two, to it," he said, indicating that the male servant have a towel ready to preserve his modesty from young innocent eyes, as he stepped up out of the pool. "B'Elanna you haven't answered my question," he noted tightening the belt of the towelling robe over the towel and round his torso, watching as the still grinning Paris held a very wet angry half-Klingon in his arms.

"I asked it to transport me to Tom's location."

"**Exact** location?" Chakotay asked softly; she nodded sheepishly.

"Maybe next time you'd better **ask** for the location before making such an order," her husband advised. "Not that **I'm** complaining," Tom said finally finding his voice and kissing the tip of her nose.

"I think we'll leave them to..." he said, gently steering the startled young woman out of the bathing area as the couple in the bubbly water kissed more passionately.

"Do all your people behave in such a manner?" Della asked having come to her senses. Chakotay chuckled amused.

"No; Just B'Elanna and Tom," he said and left for his room to dress. Della watched him go appreciating the towelling clad view. Shaking herself mentally as she realised that it was Azure's heightened senses towards the little red dragon that was making her feel that way, she decided to go to the council chambers and see if her Elders had come up with anything to replace the R.I.T.

=/\=


End file.
